Carmesi como tu amor
by memoriescullen
Summary: Bella Swan es esclavizada el dia de su presentacion de sociedad por vampiros, y llevada ante el Sadico principe de ellos Edward cullen quien tarde entendera que ella era su corazon.Ambienta en el año 2000 en un mundo de vampiros. MI PRIMERA HISTORIA.. D
1. Conociendo el 2000

La vida es como un reloj, siempre sabes el rumbo que tomara, la manecilla siempre seguirá su mismo rumbo sin importar cuantas veces trates de evitarlo, cuantas veces quiera cosas donde no las hay, cuantas veces puedes hacerte la fuerte y no sufrir e ignorar ese mismo sufrimiento.

No siempre pensé así; o al menos eso quiero creer….

Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, soy la típica chica en el típico pueblo del año 2000 del típico reino ambientado en una época de horror para la humanidad.

LA EPOCA VAMIPIRICA.

El mundo sucumbió ante los seres de ojos carmesí y mente retorcida que se dieron a conocer hace aproximadamente 70 años. Aun tengo vagos recuerdos de mis abuelos contándome como fue la vida cuando se podía caminar sin temor a morir, sin temor a tener que vivir prisionero en tu propia casa, sin tener que compartir un planeta que fue nuestro mucho antes que de ellos. Pero eso fue hace muncho tiempo, mis abuelos murieron hace casi 4 años cuando venían de nuestra panadería. Los mato … adivinaron un vampiro. Nunca hubo nadie que se responsabilizo por su muerte, pero al menos ellos están en un lugar tan lejano para cualquier vampiro.

Al menos eso quiero pensar.

Vivo en Kondrichs Jalory un pueblo de los tantos que forman parte del reino de Forks, ya no son ciudades las que forman el mundo; ahora son reinos. Malditos vampiros adaptaron el mundo a una época medieval cuando estamos siglos más adelantados que ellos.

Soy hija de Renne Swan y Charlie Swan, un matrimonio que para mi diría que es feliz a pesar de estar en la peor época del mundo. Mis padres son lo único que me queda, no tengo amigas y las que dicen ser mis amigas son unas víboras mas ponzoñosas que los vampiros, Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory, hubo un tiempo en que se podría decir que fueron mis amigas pero eso ya se acabo. Somos yo Renne y Charlie contra el mundo. Renne es la mujer mas alegre y energética del mundo activa y vivaz con esos ojos verdes ,cabello rubio y tez pálida simplemente mi madre es la mas hermosa del pueblo. Y Charlie es valiente amoroso y atento con todo mundo pero sobre todo con Renne la única mujer en su vida cuando la mira con esos ojos achocolatados llenos de amor me pregunto si algún día encontrare a alguien que me mire así. Es lo que mas deseo.

Hoy es un día importante mi padre y mi madre me presentaran en sociedad a mi y muchas jóvenes de 15 años como yo. Las presentaciones en sociedad son una de las pocas cosas que los malditos chupasangre nos dejaron. Aunque algunos dicen que solo permitieron eso para encontrar jóvenes bellas y volverlas sus esclavas, ese rumor comenzó a corres cuando desaparecieron algunos chicas, pero de un modo u otro se tienen que presentar ya que es obligatorio. Estoy tan emocionada tal vez y tenga suerte por primera vez en mi vida y encuentre al hombre de mi vida

**-_ISABELLA BAJA DE UNA VEZ O TENDRE QUE IR POR TI!._**

_**.ya voy mama- **_

Baje corriendo las escaleras y mi torpeza por poco se hace presente pero esta día no me caeré.


	2. Preparativos para el caos

Al bajar me encuentro con mi madre que esta que hecha chispas, a veces pienso que debería tener una cámara y tomarle una foto; ya que son pocas las veces que tengo de verla enojada, y ni siquiera logra provocarme temo, es mas pequeño gatito tratando de defenderse de algún depredador mas grande que ella.

**-¿Se puede saber porque tardaste tanto?, hace horas que me levante. ¿Qué no estas interesada en esto Isabella?.**

**-Claro que lo estoy mama, como no estarlo si esto de las pocas cosas humanas que nos quedan mama. AAAAAh y no me digas Isabella ya sabes que no me gusta; suena como un nombre muy elaborado muy estilizado, sabes que no me gusta, así que porfabor dime solo Bella.**

Una cosa que no tolero es mi estúpido nombre, si pudiera cambiármelo lo haría.

**-Ya Ya Ya esta bien no quiero pelear, hoy es un día muy importante y quiero que estés absolutamente , definitivamente , colosalmente mas hermosa que las demás.**

**-Mama no exageres, tu sabes que por mas que lo intentes siempre seré , emmm ¿cual es la palabra? Aaaaaaah si,, simple.**

**-Bella tu no eres simple, ¿acaso no ves que eres simplemente hermosa?**

Otra cosa que adoro de mi madre esque siempre busca la manera de levantarme el animo por las triste que este, ella logra sacarme una sonrisa.

**-Ven conmigo.**

Subimos casi volando a la habitación de mi madre, y sobre la cama había una enorme caja de color negro.

**-¿Qué esto mama?**

**-Ábrelo.**

Al levantar la tapa casi no puedo creer lo que veo; un hermoso vestido azul rey estraple, en la parte del busto tenia cientos de pequeñas piedras brillosas, desde la parte dela cintura hasta la parte de abajo tenia también las mi solo que eran cuatro líneas que iban de forma diagonal. Era simplemente hermoso.

**-¿Mama pe pero como?**

**-Se que a pesar de vivir e un mundo inmundo lleno de odio y sangre, por alguna razón Kondrichs no es tan alejado como mis padres me contaban que era el mundo antes de caer en la oscuridad. Llevo casi un año y medio asiendo este vestido bella, porque quería que te sintieras feliz, completa y plena , hoy es un día solo para la humanidad, y quiero que pienses que no hay vampiros, que no hay nada malo rodeándonos haya afuera, quiero que pienses que estas sentada en el regazo de tu abuelo cuando te contaba las historias de la humanidad cuando eras pequeña; quiero que seas feliz mi bella.**

Simplemente ya no podía aguantar las ganas de llorar y abrazar a mi madre, y como una niña de 5 años me lance a su brazos a llorar, sabia que el amor de una madre es simplemente el mas fuerte que puede existir; que no hay nada que puede hacer que este disminuya mas bien solo aumente.

**-Mama no se que decirte; tu y mi papa son lo que mas amo en el mundo y de verdad que muchas gracias por darme este vestido, tu amor, tus atenciones, te agradezco el que seas mi madre, y me soportes, eres ee eres la mejor. Te quierooooooooooooooo**

Mi madre por otro lado también lloraba; se levanto y comenzó a sacar el vestido y cosas de un cajón, como cepillos un poco de spray, maquillaje brillo labial, etc.

**-Pero antes de comenzar la tortura. ¿no crees que seria mejor que desayune algo?**

**.Oh tienes razón; baja mientras yo guardo todo.**

Baje las escaleras con paso seguro, por primera vez me sentía segura y fuerte, por primera vez sentí que no había vampiros, que no había ningún ser maligno; que no había nada mas que humanos en este mundo. Al llegar me preparo unos huevos y me sirvo un vaso de leche. Termine de comer y lave mis platos, cuando iba subir a mi habitación; escucho como se abre la cerradura y me encuentro a mi padre, con un semblante horrible.

**-Hola papa, emm ¿que sucede?**

**-Hola amor, no pasa nada no te preocupes.**

Charlie es de lo peor para decir mentiras; pero si el no me quiere contar no lo voy a presionar.

**-Esta bien; ven te quiero enseñar algo.**

Lo guie hasta mi habitación, y le mostré el vestido que mi madre me había hecho. Su rostro era una viva imagen de la sorpresa.

**-Renne ¿tu lo hiciste?**

**-Efectivamente cariño; un año y medio de arduo trabajo pero lo logre.**

**-Bueno estoy muy orgulloso de ti mi amor, todas las noches que te desvelabas; ahora se cual era el motivo.**

**.Bueno,Bueno no es para tanto. En fin Bella tenemos muchas cosas que hacer primero lo primero tengo que ir a hacer unas entregas de pan, y después me ocupare de ti toda la tarde.**

**-Mama si quieres yo voy contigo a hacer las entregas; así no te cargas tanto con el trabajo.**

**-¿Estas segura cariño?. Digo tienes que estar descansada para ahora en la noche.**

**-Tonterías mama; trabajo desde los 5 años, así que no te preocupes, vamos.**

**-Esta bien vamos.**

Salimos de la casa, con nuestras típicas ropas de trabajos, un mandil de nuestra panadería con nuestro logo. El logo consistía en un arco con una flecha que atravesaba un corazón; siempre pensé que el logo era demasiado ostentoso para una panadería pero Charlie siempre nos dijo que ese era el logo de la familia desde mucho antes que se revelaran los vampiros. Renne iba con una falda húngara café, y su típica blusa de flores; renne ama las blusas con estampados de flores, y sus fieles botas negras hasta las rodillas. Yo por lo contrario iba con mis siempre converse negros mis pantalones gastados y rasgados de la rodilla y mi blusa favorita de ramones. Estábamos apunto de llegar a la panadería cuando la víbora de Jessica y su madre se nos atraviesa en el camino; y como no puede faltar se detuvieron a molestarnos.

**-Renne querida ¿Cómo has estado?**

Estúpida víbora mama de Jessica; siempre tan hipócrita con renne y con todo mundo, ella y su estúpida verruga al lado de su nariz, Jessica la heredo solo que justo en la barbilla.

**-¿Ya están listas para esta noche?, el vestido de mi Jess es simplemente sublime, hermoso, seguramente será la mas hermosa de todas en la presentación de esta noche.**

Mire de reojo a mi mama y estaba tratando de contener la risa,…

**-Seguro Narcisa, Jessica se vera muy bonita; pero mi Bella será simplemente la mas hermosa.**

Y con eso nos alejamos viendo la cara de enfado de ese par.

Llegamos a la panadería y comenzamos a calentar y empacar los panes que hacíamos cuando justo frente a la panadería paso una guardia de nada más y nada menos que de vampiros; hace tiempo que no se les veía por aquí; el gobernador de forks, Demetri Lebayo III nunca se pasaba por aquí desde hace meses; solo se sabia de el cuando uno de sus lacayos cobraba los impuestos que cada vez era mas ridículo todo el dinero que teníamos que pagar; quien no lo hacia; bueno simplemente nunca se lo volvía a ver como le paso a Harry Clearwater hace unas semanas el se enfrento con un lacayo de Demetri y a la mañana siguiente ni el ni ninguno de los Black se volvió a ver en el pueblo.

**-¿Bella que pasara?**

**-No lo se mama; pero no puede se nada bueno cuando algún chupasangre viene al pueblo.**

Renne y yo nos asomamos por la ventana de enfrente y vimos que la caravana de los vampiros era en verdad grande; eran como 3 limosinas y varias motocicletas montadas por vampiros con cascos; guantes y todos de negro. Desde que tengo memoria los vampiros siempre han andado de negro, rara vez se puede ver a alguno portando otro color.

**-Detesto ese color jamás me ha gustado, no me gusta que vengan tengo un mal presentimiento Bella.**

**-Tranquila mama; seguro vienen a quitarnos mas dinero no te preocupes, sigamos con empacando mama porque conociéndote vas a querer transformarme por completo para esta noche.**

-**Jajaja tienes razón será un cambio total; y veras que tendrás que quitarte esas ideas de que no eres bonita querida.**

Sonreí, y continuamos empacando, salimos a entregar los pedidos cuando renne me dijo que tenia que regresar a cerrar la panadería y que me entregara el pedido y regresara a casa. Hice lo que me dijo y cuando llegue a la casa y toque la puerta para entregar el pan, la caravana volvió a pasar y esta vez no pude evitar prestar mas atención; vi como pasaban las motos con su estresante ruido y las limosinas iban con un paso lento, como evaluando el lugar y cuando abrieron la puerta le entregue el pan a Leticia la señora que lo encargo, me dio el dinero y cuando e iba a dar vuelta una de las limosinas bajo la ventana y lo próximo que vi fue un destello de brillos mezclado con un carmesí que me helaba hasta los huesos.

El SEGUNDO CAPITULOO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA; AUN NO TENGO NINGUN REVIEWS PERO EL TIEMPO AL TIEMPO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE SOY UNA ABSOLUTA QUEEN DRAMA ASI QUE ESTA HISTORIA TENDRA MUCHO DRAMA; ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y COMENTEN :) CUIDENSEE...


	3. un instante feliz, luego sigue la nada

BUENO AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO 3; OJALA LES GUSTE MAÑANA SUBIRE EL CUARTO DE ESO ESTEN SEGUROS:) QUIERO AGRADEZER A** hermisy B,mariely y danny-cullen-patt** POR SE MIS PRIMEROS REVIEWS SELOS AGRADEZCOO Y POR USTDES ESQUE HICE ESTE CAPITULO UN POCO MAS LARGO,; ESPERO QUE ESL GUSTE Y PSS SEGUIRE SUBIEDNOO CAPITULOS PORQUE TENGO MUCHAS AMBICIONES EN ESTA HISTORIA:=D DISFRUTENLO. Y PLISS UN REVIEWS, LES ACONSEJO QUE ESCUCHEN ESTE CAPITULO CON LA CANCION DE SNOW PATROL-RUN, ESA ESCUCHE CUANDO LO ESTABA ESCRIBIENDO Y ME INSPIRE UN POCO MAS, ENFIN DIFRUTENLO...!

* * *

Decidí hacer caso de mis instintos y continúe mi camino; por mas que quería verle la cara a esa cosa no pude ya que en cuanto perdí contacto visual; esa cosa ya había avanzado en la limosina.

Llegue a casa con los pensamientos mas revueltos que lo normal; todo me daba vueltas, pensar que un cosa sin alma me estaba viendo por mas de un minuto me dieron ganas de ir a encerrarme en mi baño y vomitar hasta el Armagedón. Me estremecí mas cuando me di cuenta que alguien bajaba las escaleras pero me di tope con la estúpida pared de mis pensamientos cuando vi que solo era mi padre. Con el mismo semblante que el de la mañana o incluso peor.

**-Bella quiero hablar contigo por favor.**

Sabía que lo que me quería decir era que era lo que le preocupaba desde la mañana.

**-Claro papa hablemos.**

Fue a la sala y nos sentamos en los sillones cara a cara.

**-Bien lo diré sin rodeos. No quiero que vayas al baile de presentación de sociedad.**

Literalmente me quede sin habla ¿Cómo me puede decir eso? ¿Qué le pasa?, estaba que echaba chispas pero decidí controlarme y hable.

**-¿Me puedes decir porque?**

Su semblante no cambiaba para nada, si es que se podía decir se volvió mas sombrío y preocupado.

**-En el baile estarán presentes los reyes y príncipes de los vampiros junto con nuestro gobernador. Bella entiéndeme estoy muy preocupado ya sabes los rumores que dicen que buscan a jóvenes bellas y las esclavizan entiende que primero paso por un infierno antes de que a ti o a tu madre les pase algo.**

No podía creer que me quiera privar de mi sueño solo por miedo. ¿Donde quedo el Charlie valiente y fuerte que me enseño a ser valiente y fuerte ante cualquier adversidad?

**-Dime algo Bella no te quedes callada por favor.**

Lo vi agachar la mirada y eso me enfureció mas de lo que podía estar; los vampiros para sentirse mas fuerte y poderosos asen que los humanos bajen la mirada cuando alguno esta presente; pero yo nunca hice eso aunque me costo varias peleas con mis padres por pensar que arriesgo mi vida de un amanera estúpida; pero si algo aprendí en le mundo que me toco vivir es que el mas fuerte gana y si me llego a sentir débil una vez , si llego a sentirme como una escoria ellos habrán ganado. Y ahora sabía exactamente lo que tenia que decir.

**.CHARLIE NO VUELVAS A AGACHAR LA MIRADA MIRAME, MIRAME!**

Y el levanto la mirada de inmediato y lo que vi ya no era preocupación ni miedo; si no mas bien sorpresa. Así que decidí seguir.

**-Tu sabes que yo jamás me he dejado intimidar por esas cosas, yo se que aunque esos malditos chupasangre dominan nuestro mundo y tienen la piel fuerte o una velocidad increíble, o que jamás envejecen, nosotros tenemos algo que ellos no. ¿Quieres saber que cosas padre?**

El asintió dejándome ver que continuara.

**-Alma**

Mi padre siguió mirándome pero esta vez me miraba como cuando veía algo que le interesaba de sobre manera. Así que seguí

**-Mi presentación en sociedad es lo único humano que tenemos es de las pocas costumbres que conservamos, y ahora tu me dices que lo deje por miedo a que esas cosas me hagan daño, ¿Cuándo dime cuando podremos estar en paz?. Yo se que nunca padre, pero si de algo estoy completamente segura es de una cosa; yo no les tengo miedo, y tu lo sabes.**

Me arrodille y puse mi cara en mis manos y lo mire directamente a los ojos.

**-¿Por qué temerle a algo que no existe? A algo que no es mas que roca sin alma, a algo que no tiene corazón, ellos están muertos padres, y yo solo tendré miedo cuando me halle sin salida en este mundo, y eso aun no sucede padre entiéndeme una cosa padre, NO LE TEMO A LAS COSAS MUERTAS.**

Ya para el punto de esta conversación mi padre se había levantado y me estaba abrazando; no pude evitarlo y yo también lo hice.

**-¿Sabes que pensé cuando tuve por primera vez en mis brazos bells?**

**-No.**

**-Todavía hay esperanza de un mundo sin temor.**

Cuando me dijo eso no pude evitar llorar junto con mi padre que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que lloraba conmigo.

**-Siempre has sido muy valiente mi bella y se que tu tendrás un destino diferente al nuestro; un destino que será muy importante y tu tendrás una vida diferente, una vida donde tus hijos podrán correr por el campo y no temer que algo los mate, Porque tu eres tan valiente como tu abuelo y tan testaruda como tu abuela, te quiero mi bells.**

No pude evitarlo y lo abrace mas; a lo cual el me correspondió igual.

**-Yo también papa no tienes idea de cuanto.**

Mi padre me sonrió, pero era una sonrisa tan genuina tan espontanea, que no me quedo mas remedio que sonreír también.

**-Ahora sube a tu habitación mi bella y prepárate mentalmente ya que cuando llegue tu mama será un torbellino y descansaras hasta mañana.**

**-Jajaja claro papa.**

Subí por las escaleras y no pude evitar sentir un hueco extraño en el estomago cuando voltee a ver a mi padre de nuevo, como si sintiera que algo grande viene a separarnos y no iba haber vuelta atrás. Decidí ignorarlo y subí a mi habitación, tome una ducha largar de agua caliente, me tome mi tiempo para lavarme el cabello con mi shampoo de fressias que mi madre me hacia, y cuando salir de mi baño me puse mi pijama para estar mas cómoda cuando viniera mi mama a arreglarme, y como si la hubiera invocado apareció, con un hermoso vestido verde oliva de tirantes que caída como cascada justo hasta sus pies, iba con el pelo rizado se le veía hermoso, y con un maquillaje discreto en tonos verdes pero con la boca roja, tan roja como la sangre.

**-¿Pero como se te ocurre tardarte tanto? ¿Qué no ves la hora que es? ¡!QUE BARBARIDAD SON LAS 7 Y E BAILE COMIENZA ALS 9.! NO TENDREMOS TIEMPO AHORA SIENTANTE.**

Me sentó frente a ella no dejo que m e viera mientras me maquillaba, me desconecte del mundo por un momento y me puse a pensar en las historias de mis abuelos, historias tan increíbles y magnificas que todavía se me hace imposible que ocurrieran. No me di cuenta cuanto tiempo paso.

**-LISTOO!**

Me levante y me fui a poner el vestido con ayuda de mi mama, que no se como lo logro pero en menos de un minuto ya lo tenia puesto junto con las zapatillas de 10 cm que me obligo a ponerme, si por mi fuera hubiera ido en converse pero como a mi mama no se le puede negar nada. En fin.

Me iba a dar vuelta para verme en el espejo cuando de repente mi madre me detuvo.

**-Espera quiero que te pongas esto.**

Me entrego una caja de terciopelo blanca la abrí y de ella saco unos hermosos pendientes de zafiro con pequeños diamantes alrededor. Y un hermoso collar de zafiro también que a los lados tenias también unos pequeños diamantes adornándolo.

**-Pero mama te debieron costara una fortuna ¿porque hiciste eso?**

**-Tonterías no me costo un centavo**

Me los puso y yo todavía no podía creer que renne haya gastado tanto en esto.

**-Eran de tu abuela y ella se lo dio su abuela, así que se podía decir que han pasado de generación en generación; quiero que tu los tengas bella, se que es una noche especial, una de las pocas noches especiales que tendremos pero quiero que pienses que no hay nada halla afuera, que hace 70 años no se revelaron los vampiros, quiero que pienses que estas en el regazo de tu abuelo escuchando sus historias, quiero que pienses que en hoy es una noche solo de la humanidad.**

**-Así lo hare mama te lo prometo.**

Iba a salir del cuarto cuando mi mama de detuvo y me dio la vuelta frente al espejo.

**-Mírate.**

Y así lo hice pero no podía creer que la bella que estaba aquí era la misma bella de la mañana, mis ojos estaban maquillados perfectamente por unas discretas sombras negras, mis pómulos un poco mas marcados mis labios representados por un pequeño brillo solamente. El vestido se me ajustaba perfectamente a las caderas que creía inexistentes y mi busto se veía prominente cuando yo lo creía extinto, No me lo podía creer en verdad mi mama tiene un don, pero por primera vez en mi vida me sentí bella, y fuerte y me gusto sentirme así; y con esa convicción bajamos las escaleras y nos topamos con un Charlie sumamente apuesto con un traje gris que le quedaba a la perfección y una corbata verde; claro a juego con Renne.

**-Papa te ves realmente bien.**

**-Tu te ves hermosa mi bella.**

**-Gracias papa.**

**-Bien vámonos de una vez que se nos.. QUE BARBARIDAD YA SON LAS 8:40!. EL BAILE ES A LAS 9. DEPRISA VAMONOS. SALGAN.**

Y así subimos a nuestro nissan 1987; mi padre condujo normal sin prisas; a pesar de los gritos de mi mama para de pisara mas el acelerador, pero Charlie jamás juega con eso así que llegamos a las 9 en punto. El lugar donde se realizara el baile era en verdad una cosa hermosa era una especie de hacienda de esas hermosas que una vez mis abuelos me contaron, tenia un hermoso patio rodeado de flores de distintos colores, en el techo colgaban unas hermosas lámparas de colores; al bajar del auto cuando por fin encontramos lugar en el estacionamiento me percate de que todo el pueblo estaba aquí y lo que mas me sorprendió fue todas las miradas que estaban sobre nosotros, me sentía extraña te tantos pares de ojos observándonos; nunc ame ha gustado que me miren tanto y menos mucha gente; si tal vez algo rara pero la verdad es que me siento mucho mas feliz cuando estoy al aire libre y sola en paz con migo misma,

**-Hay que entrar queridas.**

Mi padre nos condujo hasta la entrada que estaba rodeada por grandes antorchas que daban un aspecto de lo mas hermoso, y al entrar al vestíbulo fue una cosa de lo mas impactante, todo estaba rodeado de ventanales que comenzaban desde el piso, hasta el techo eran increíbles, y un calenlabro colgando a lo alto, y justo enfrente había un par de escaleras que no tenia ni la menor idea de a donde iban, tampoco me había dado cuenta que a nuestros pies había una alfombra roja que daba justamente en las escaleras y seguía hasta arriba. Decidimos buscar nuestra mesa que para nuestra fortuna estaba cerca de uno de los ventanales y daba un avista hermosa de los jardines.

**-La hacienda es en verdad hermosa.**

**-Que bueno que te gusta cariño; es muy hermosa ¿verdad Charlie?**

Mi padre le sonrió como siempre a mi madre y ya sabia lo que venia.

**-Claro que lo es mi amor, **

Y antes de que comenzara la sesión de besos decidí ir por un poco de algo para tomar.

**-Emmm iré por algo de tomar vuelvo enseguida.**

**-Si ve cariño pero no te pierdas, recuerda lo que hablamos.**

Claro que recuerdo lo que hablamos; jamás podría olvidar a mi papa llorando; era la primera vez que lo veía así.

**-Esta bien papa.**

Llegue a donde estaban las bebidas y había en verdad una gran variedad de ellas, desde jugos , sodas, hasta vinos de los mas finos que halla podido ver ; estaba apunto de tomar un jugo cuando una voz chillona que conocía muy bien se iba acercando mas y mas.

**-Vaya Bella nose si llorar o darte mis condolencias ese vestido es emmm ¿Cuál ser al palabra? AAAh si es tan horrible.**

Estúpida Lauren Mallory, ella y la infeliz de Jessica Stanley se decían ser mis amigas pero por lo único que estaban conmigo era por una estúpida apuesta con Mike, Ben y Tyler, y la apuesta consistía en que me iban a volver tan zorra como para acostarme con el virgen de Ben, no es que este en contra de ser virgen de hecho yo lo soy, eso es una de las cosas que guardo celosamente para el hombre indicado , al hombre que de verdad quiera mi corazón, tal vez suene cursi o antiguo pero así pienso y así creo que es como quiero llegar hasta conocer la hombre indicado.

**-A mi también me da gusto verte Lauren.**

No me había dado cuenta cuando llego Mike a su lado, su "fiel novio" y digo entre comillas porque la idiota de Lauren no sabe que la que dice ser su amiga Jessica se acostaba con Mike, lose porque una vez que iba a entregar un pedido de pan los vi en un callejón y pss lo demás ya saben. No pude evitar sentirme incomoda ante la mirada de Mike ; hubo un tiempo en que el quiera algo mas conmigo, pero yo nunca di paso para que eso pasara, em primera porque el sujeto me cae en la punto del hígado y en segunda porque me sigue cayendo en la punta del hígado, simplemente no lo tolero y tal vez me vea muy perra por no querer darle una oportunidad, pero ¿que puedo hacer? Cuando no se siente no se siente. Aunque tampoco me voy a dejar sentirme menos por ese par así que hable.

**-Pero sabes Lauren, creo que no tuviste tiempo de ir a comprar un vestido ¿cierto?**

**-¿Porque dices eso estupidaaa?**

**-Porque solo tomaste una cortina de tu casa y te a enrollaste y decidiste llamar a eso un vestido.**

Y en verdad era horrible, era amarillo canario que con solo verlo me lastimaba los ojos. Decidí irme y dejarlos con la palabra en la boca justo cuando vi que la zorra de Lauren iba a abrir de nuevo la boca. Llegue a la mesa donde estábamos y me di cuenta que mis padres se estaban levantando y al mismo tiempo sonaban las campanas que por lo que sabia eso anunciaba que la ceremonia estaba apunto de comenzar. Escuche la voz de la organizadora la señora Evangelina.

**-Señoritas por favor suban al estrado para nombrarlas una por una para que bailen con su respectivo padre.**

Y así lo hicimos subimos una por una resulta que yo fui la ultima en subir. Estaba tan emocionada vi a mis padres y al resto de la gente que estaba al lado de la pista del baile que no me di cuenta cuando la organizadora pidió la atención de todos.

**-Damas y caballeros quiero pedir su atención para presentar ante ustedes al Rey y príncipe de los vampiros junto con nuestro gobernador Demetri Lebayo III.**

Y justo cuando acabo de decir eso fijamos nuestra vista hacia arriba de la pista y ahí estaban; en el palco como observando su propio entreteniendo personal, eso me lleno de ira, me hacia sentir un títere y ellos siento los que manejan los hilos del nuestros destinos. Fije mi vista en el rey; y como no hacerlo si portaba su corona con una arrogancia y una manera tan déspota que me daban ganas de vomitar llevaba un traje negro con camisola negra y corbata negra; pero lo que me llamo la atención fue el vampiro que estaba a su lado, era increíblemente hermoso aunque me cuesta admitirlo esos desgraciados cuentan con una belleza extremadamente increíble, lo mire con mas detenimiento y me di cuenta que era en realidad apuesto, con el cabello de color extrañamente cobrizo, y se notaba que era un vampiro en realidad con buen cuerpo, no lleva corbata ni camisola sino mas bien una camiseta negra que por lo que pude ver se ajustaba as u cuerpo debajo del saco negro, tengo que decir que su mirada se me hacia conocida; pero miraba con una arrogancia y con una superioridad que termino matando cualquier pensamiento positivo hacia el, luego me fije en el hombre que estaba su lado parado era en realidad enorme , un gigantesco ropero de músculos, de cabello negro rizado y mirada perdida, el otro sujeto que estaba a su lado era un poco mas bajo que el de cabello rubio, en su mirada se notaba que no estaba feliz de estar aquí, pero pude percibir algo, en su mirada también. Parecía ansioso como esperando el momento de algo, pero después voltee mi mirada y vi al gobernador sentado al lado del rey de los vampiros con esa puta sonrisa arrogante que cuando tuve la oportunidad de ver la tenia siempre. Odio con todas mis malditas entrañas a esas cosas; decidí pensar en otra cosa, como en mis abuelos o en panes o lo que sea. Pero no duro mucho cuando el rey déspota de los vampiros se paro y dijo

**-Yo el rey Carlisle Cullen rey y gobernador de los vampiros y humanos; declaro inaugurada esta ceremonia; comiencen.**

La ira que me invadió al ver a mi gente bajar la mirada cuando ese infeliz estaba hablando me obligo a levantar mi mirada y mirar desafiante a esos malditos chupasangre. Vi de reojo a mis padres que levantaban un poco su mirada para verme, pude ver en sus ojos temor pero yo nunca desistí ni baje la mirada, esas cosas por lo que veo no se dieron cuenta y el rey se volvió a sentar. Oí la voz de Evangelina la organizadora que dijo

**-Bien señoritas comencemos,**

Y así una a una fueron pasando, conforme decían su nombre primero la gárgola de Lauren bajo del estrado y comenzó a bailar con su padre en la pista, mis nervios aumentaban y aumentaban conforme pasaban todas por el estrado y comenzaban a bailar con sus padres, y cuando menos pensé oí a la señora Evangelina diciendo.

**-A continuación la señorita Isabella Marie Swan bailara con su padre Charlie Swan.**

Y como si estuviera en automático camine por el podio y vi a mi padre que me esperaba. A un lado estaba mi madre y ambos dijeron.

**-Te amamos Bella.**

Sonreí como nunca lo había hecho y lo que pasó después jamás lo podre olvidar.

* * *

MAÑANA VEREMOS EL DRAMA DE VERDAD, :)

ATTE: MEMORIESCULLEN..!


	4. Welcome to hell maldita

AQUI TIENEN EL CUARTO CAPITULO; ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEE, EMM ES MI PRIMER LEMMON O NO SE TALVEZ NO ES MUY FUERTE PERO QUIERO MAS NOSE TALVEZ ALGO MAS AGRESIVO, MAS EXPLICITO SI ALGUIEN QUIERE DARME ALGUNOS TIPS CON LOS LEMMONS BIENVENIDOS SEAN...! DISFRUTENLO QUE EL DRAMA APENAS COMIENZA.

* * *

Todo pasó tan rápido que aún no podía procesar las cosas; de la nada los ventanales que tanto me habían gustado fueron destruidos y de ellos salieron cientos de manchas negras y borrosas que se movían a una velocidad increíble; solo una cosa podía hacer eso…. Vampiros.

**-PAPASSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Grite con todas mis fuerzas con los vi que dos vampiros los sujetaban del cuello casi al punto de que sus ojos podían salir, luego sentí como un par de brazos me sujetaban de los hombros hasta casi sentirlos que me los arrancaban; ya no era valor y una gran mujer bella lo que sentía; sino mas bien temor, un temor que pocas veces llegue a pensar que podía sentir; siempre me considere una mujer de 15 años muy madura y siempre me lo decían tanto mi mama mi papa o la gente que conocía; no se ni como paso pero entre todo esta maldita pesadilla se escucharon unos aplausos; y todos incluyendo la organizadora de la presentación Evangelina dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia el palco donde se encontraban los chupasangres luego el maldito gobernador dijo.

**-BRAVO, SIMPLEMENTE FORMIDABLE, COMO MIS SUBORNIDADOS QUE SON, CREO QUE MERECEN UNA EXPLICACION HUMANOS, VERAN HOY EN DIA ME ENCUENTRO EN UNA SITUACION POCO FAVORECEDORA ECONOMICAMENTE HABLANDO; Y HE DECIDIDO VENDER EL PUEBLO DE ****Kondrichs Jalory ****JUNTO CON EL REINO DE FORKS, ASI QUE ES TODO LO QUE DIRE.**

El maldito nos vendió por unas malditas monedas; nos vendió como ganado; nos vendió como unos malditos objetos, si antes creí que mi odio hacia los vampiros era inmenso ahora me quedo sin palabras; me siento como un objeto de carne y hueso, el maldito de Demetri dirigió su mirada hacia el rey de los vampiros que su expresión no era mas que una mascara de indiferencia, pero que se podía esperar si el maldito nos compro como reses,

**-Rey Carlisle Cullen le entrego todo el reino de Forks junto con todo lo que tiene; esta a su criterio deshacerse de el o conservarlo.**

El maldito rey solo asintió con la cabeza, desvié mi mirada a lo sujetos que me llamaron la atención hace unos momentos y me di cuenta que todos tenían una sonrisa arrogante en sus rostros. Malditos y mil veces malditos, inclusive podía decir que el vampiro de cabello cobrizo era el mas feliz ya que miraba con una sonrisa de arrogancia y me atreviera a decir que con lujuria hacia donde nos encontrábamos todas las jóvenes de la presentación. No me di ni cuenta cuando el maldito rey comenzó a hablar.

**-Ahora ustedes me pertenecen, sus casas, sus establecimientos, absolutamente todo, ahora hijos vampíricos, deben tener mucha sed, así que comience el festín, maten a todos menos alas jóvenes de la presentación, ellas vendrán con nosotros, COMIENZEN.**

Trate de zafarme del vampiro que me tenia sujetada, pero no podía el infeliz tenia fuerza sobrehumana ¿que podía hacer?. Pero cuando mire a mis padres justo cuando un par de vampiros clavaban sus dientes en ellos Grite con todas mis fuerzas,

**-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO , SUELTENLOS NOOOOOOOOOOOO MALDITOS MOUSTROS,**

El vampiro que me sujetaba me lanzo con una pared cercana, todo me daba vueltas, me sentía a punto de perder el conocimiento cuando lo único que mis ojos pudieron captar fue los ojos de mis padres rindiéndose a la muerte y perdiendo ese brillo que jamás volvería a ver.

Me desperté sintiendo el movimiento brusco de lo que parecía ser un camión, cuando al fin pude abrir los ojos los enfoque a mi alrededor y lo que vi fue que todas las chicas de la presentación íbamos encadenadas de las manos por unas esposas gruesas y pesadas que apenas y podía levantar, pude ver a Lauren y Jessica inconscientes en un extremo del camión, trate de moverme pero estábamos tan apretadas unas contra otras que mi cuerpo no podía ni siquiera respirar, me sentía privada de todo el sol, de toda la vida que quedaba afuera, del aire, de lo arboles del cielo azul incluso me sentía como una vez que tome una abeja y decidí encerrarla en un frasco de mermelada, pero al verla intentar luchar contra el grueso vidrio decidí dejarla escapar, si algo admiro es el coraje y el valor, pero ahora me sentía como esa misma abeja solo que esta vez nadie podría abrir el frasco. El camión hizo un movimiento brusco y todas rebotamos como resorte, pero tratándose de mi y mi torpeza característica mi cabeza se golpeo tan duro contra la pared el camión, que poco a poco comencé a sentir la sangre fluir y resbalar por mi cabeza la sentí descender por mi frente hasta mi barbilla y terminar en mi cuello incluso la podía sentir en mis senos, de mi vestido y ano quedaba nada ahora se veía insípido sin brillo, maltratado, arrugado y destrozado como mi alma; me sentía mareada; pero no quería caer en la inconsciencia así que hice un gran esfuerzo por tratar de mantenerme lucida, podía escuchar los llantos de mis compañeras incluso me podía atrever a decir que algunas estaban muertas ya que la chica que estaba a mi lado pude distinguir que no se había movido ni siquiera cuando el camión hizo algunos movimientos bruscos; los llantos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes conforme le velocidad del camión iba disminuyendo, pero yo no podía llorar, no podía ni siquiera pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la mirada de mis padres cuando los vi morir, me sentía en un estado de shock que jamás creí poder experimentar, fue como si todo lo bueno que alguna vez viví en mi vida se hubiera evaporado y hubiera quedado solo cenizas las cuales poco a poco se iban alejando conforme avanzaba el camión, ahora estaba sola ya no éramos yo, mi mama y mi papa contra el mundo, ahora solo era yo, ahora solo era bella sola para siempre- El camión paro de una manera muy brusca que volví a golpearme pero ahora en mi brazo, creo que me lo había fracturado y las malditas esposas no ayudaban para nada y ya que sentía mis muñecas arder, mi espalda estaba toda adolorida, mis piernas casi no las sentía y ano no se cuanto tiempo llevábamos en el camión, tal vez días o horas pero no me importo en lo único que seguía pensando era en mis padres. De repente las puertas del camión e abrieron y una luz cegadora me obligo a cerrar mis ojos, cuando comencé a sentir que bajaban a las chicas decidí abrirlos poco a poco, lo que mas me sorprendió fue que me encontré con un verde hermoso y la puesta del sol, el momento del crepúsculo. Una por una las chicas bajaron hasta que me toco mi turno, no quería hacerlo y no lo iba a hacer. Una voz gruesa y malvada me dijo

**-Mira maldita humana o bajas por las buenas o por las malas; pero bajaras quieras o no.**

Lo mire y vi que era un vampiro los típicos ojos carmesí, era de pelo negro y pude ver que era muy fuerte demasiado alto y de complexión como el ropero de músculos que vi en el baile en el palco; detrás de el los vampiros llevaban alas chicas por un túnel. Entonces el vampiro al ver que no accedía me tomo de los tobillos y me saco de una manera brusca y me dijo al oído.

**-Eres muy hermosa, pero demasiado rebelde, aquí aprenderás a obedecer querida tal vez cuando se cansen de ti, pueda tomarte todas las veces que quiera.**

Me estremecí ante lo que me dijo pero no me deje intimidar y lo mire a los ojos. El maldito al ver que lo veía me golpeo en el estomago con su puño; fue tanto el dolor que creo que me ya no sentía mi cuerpo.

**-¿Cómo te atreves a mirarme maldita humana infeliz?**

Sentía su aliento en mi cara; eso solo causo que las ganas que tenía de vomitar se incrementaran el doble si es que eso era posible, casi estaba a punto de desmayarme; pero desperté de inmediato cuando me arrogo a un charco de agua, la humedad a mi alrededor y la peste de esta me hizo levantarme como resorte.

El vampiro me volvió a golpear en la mejilla tan fuerte que sentí que casi me daba una vuelta entera mi cuello.

**-Jamás vuelvas a hacerlo entendiste, jamás me vuelvas a ver a menos que se te ordene o pagaras las consecuencias. Ahora CAMINAAA!.**

Me llevo por el mismo túnel que se habían llevado a las demás y mientras iba en el pude ver sobre mi hombro el crepúsculo, y tal vez pensé que era la ultima vez que volvería a ver algo tan hermoso; porque a pesar de estar muerte en vida en este mundo; todavía creía que había esperanza.

Por el momento solo podía ver oscuridad y sentir los pasos apresurados a mi alrededor; oía los sollozos de las chicas y algunos gritos, sentía que nos acercábamos a algo justo cuando pensé eso unas puertas se abrieron justo delante de nosotros. De ella salieron dos figuras que no pude distinguir bien; pero por el vestuario negro pude saber con certeza que eran chupasangres. Avanzamos y vimos otra puerta pero esta era mucho mas grande y hermosa; tenia tallados que seguro eran hechos a mano; en las esquinas de arriba tenia unos demonios, así que pude suponer que esto era la maldita puta puerta al infierno. La puerta se abrió de par en par mostrando un gigantesco y largo comedor donde había sentado cientos de vampiros todos mirando a nuestra dirección, nos malditos que nos sujetaban nos tiraron al suelo y nos obligaron a arrodillarnos, yo me opuse por supuesto y me resistí; cuando el vampiro que me tenía sujetada me hablo al oído y me dijo algo

**-Arrodíllate o morirás como tus padres perraaa..!**

Y en ese momento me golpeo tan duro al espalda que no sentí mis piernas por un minuto y caí al suelo, mira a mis lados y vi a todas la chicas de la presentación llorando y abrazándose a ellas mismas, pensé por un minuto en rendirme y llorar como nunca en mi vida, llorar por la muerte de mis padre, llorar por el mundo que me toco vivir, y desear por primera vez morir. Decidí olvidarme de esos pensamientos, mis padres a pesar de someterse al mundo que nos toco vivir, siempre me inculcaban valor y confianza; yo no podía fallarles de esta manera yéndome por el camino mas fácil: la derrota.

Cuando al fin el dolor disminuyo solo un poco levante la vista y lo que me dejo helada fue que delante de nosotras estaban las mismas miradas que vi en el baile, los mismos rostros de arrogancia, tenía delante de mí al príncipe y rey de los vampiros. Mi cuerpos permaneció tieso por un momento al ver la mirada del vampiro que estaba sentado al alado del rey, era el vampiro que por un momento me cortó la respiración, que por un momento llegue a pensar que era el mismo que estaba en la limosina el día que fui a dejar la entrega de panes, deseche ese pensamiento de inmediato cuando el rey se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar.

**-Buena caza hijos míos, ahora retírense.**

Los vampiros que nos habían sujetado se retiraron por la misma puerta que nos condujo hasta aquí.

**-Verán, lo que sigue es muy simple, podemos hacerlo del modo civilizado o del modo mas cruel posible; pero de un modo otro serán esclavas lo que quede de su desdichada vida; así que vayan haciéndose a la idea de que volverán a Forks, de que volverán a su casa; a partir de hoy servirán para servirnos y punto. **

¿Yo una esclava? Jamás primero muerta; yo no naci para vivir para servir y complacer a los demás, y menos a unos malditos chupasangres sin alma. No lo pensé dos veces y me pare a pesar del dolor en mi espalda y todo mi cuerpo y comencé a correr hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera dar siquiera dos pasos, tenia frente mi al vampiro que me llamo la atención, el vampiro de cabello cobrizo y mirada penetrante me tenia sujetada del cuello, intente clavarle mis uñas pero eso resulto tan tonto que el comenzó a reír.

**-Insignificante humana, ¿en verdad crees que esto me hace daño?**

Acerco su rostro hacia el mío y su aliento frio choco con el mío y dijo.

**-Jamás saldrás de aquí, nunca; así que vete haciendo a la idea de servirme para siempre.**

Al escuchar eso intente zafarme todavía mas de el, pero al parecer eso hizo que me apretara mas el cuello y con eso casi pierdo la conciencia, alcance a escuchar que el maldito decía algo

**-Me quedare con ella padre, sabes que siempre me han gustado los desafíos.**

Y con esas palabras sentí como me hundía en un pozo sin fondo, como poco a poco iba cayendo rumbo a una pesadilla de la cual deseaba despertar de una maldita vez.

Sentía como mis piernas y mis brazos estaban bien, sentí como mi espalada y todo mi cuerpo se había repuesto y lo única que tenia puesto era una ligera bata blanca que me llegaba hasta los pies. Sentía el aire fresco que medaba mis cabellos, la brisa agradable de un ida despejado sin una sola nube, el sol de lleno en mi cara, distinguí el olor del pan recién hecho, decidí seguir ese olor y lo que me resulto extraño fue que me llevaba hasta la hacienda donde fue la presentación. Cruce la entrada y el vestíbulo que estaba todo iluminado por la luz del sol, no había alfombras rojas, ni candelabros, ni tampoco estaban los ventanales destrozados, todo estaba absolutamente pintado de blanco; era como el sitio ideal en un mundo sin salida. Delante de mi apareció una puerta blanca con una hermosa perilla de oro, la abrí y vi a mis padres en la panadería, cociendo los panes y sacándolos para entregarlos, vi como se sonreían se sonreían, era como ver que todo estaba bien; que todo estaba en su sitio. Luego vi como de la nada un luz blanca me cegó por completo y lo siguiente que vi fue sangre; sangre derramada en las paredes en el horno, en los piso, en todas parte, y sobre la mesa mis padres descuartizados, con los orificios en sus cuellos; pero lo que mas me impacto fue la mirada den sus ojos, una mirada de amor, dirigida hacia donde estaba yo; una mirada que me acompañara hasta que muera.

**-NOOOOOOOOOOOO **

Grite con todas mis fuerzas cuando desperté, tenia el cuerpo bañado en sudor y la sangre seca en mi cara por la herida del camión. Trate de moverme pero me vi encerrada en un jaula, era amplia pero no podía moverme, mi vestido estaba hecho trizas de la parte de abajo, me acorde de algo muy importante, los aretes y el collar de mi madre, me tente el cuello y las orejas y ahí estaban resistieron todo y estuvieron conmigo, mire mi collar y a pesar de la situación brillaba con mas brillo que nunca, tenia que salir de aquí de un modo u otro; ni podía vivir en mundo así, tenia escapar así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera.

**-¿QUE ESTOOOOOOOOO? SUELTENME INFELICES, ****Suéltenme**** MALDITOS DESALMADOS,**

Y de repente apareció el mismo vampiro de cabello cobrizo, el mismo que me sujeto el cuello y me lo apretó hasta la inconsciencia. El maldito me arrojo agua de una cubeta; el agua no ayudo mucho a mis heridas ya que para este punto mi cuerpo estaba lleno de cardenales, y raspaduras de las cuales salía sangre, pero la que me mas me preocupaba era la de mi cabeza que de repente comenzó a sangrar mas y mas , mi espalda no soportaba estar en una misma posición necesitaba moverme, caminar o lo que es mejor correr pero no me sentía con fuerzas suficientes como para hacerlo, de repente el vampiro se acerco a la jaula y e inhalo un largo tiempo.

**-Tienes un olor increíble; el mejor que he olido en mis 3 mil años. No me puedo imaginar lo que ha de saber tu deliciosa y suculenta sangre.**

Me pegue hasta el otro extremo de la jaula pero yo sabia que no serviría de nada, el en un parpadeo estaba a un lado mío.

**-Eres diferente a las otras esclavas,**

Acerco su rostro a la reja y tomo mía cara entre sus manos,

**-No te dejas domar, no dejas que se te acerquen lo suficiente como para verte ¿no es así?**

Soltó mi rostro de manera salvaje y apenas pude reaccionar cuando abrió el chaleco que traía puesto y dejo su torso al descubierto, tenia brazos fuertes y dominantes; abdominales bien marcadas y espalda ancha y musculosa, debía admitir que el maldito era apuesto, pero claro era vampiro y su belleza era natural tan natural como su maldad. Traía puesto unos pantaloncillos negros sueltos que dejaban imaginar que el era como un ángel; un ángel del mal. De su cuello colgaba una cadena que traía una llave y supuse que era de la jaula; el me pillo observándolo y me dio una sonrisa torcida que solo logro que me helara los huesos.

**-¿Te gusta lo que ves esclava?**

Desvié mi mirada hacia otro punto y no me había dado cuenta que al aparecer estábamos en una habitación enorme, había un gigantesca cama que mínimo cabrían unas 10 personas, había candelabros colgando en cada esquina de la habitación, un gigantesco ropero de madera un tocador enorme con un espejo que abarcaba una pared entera, también había una pared donde solo había libros y música, me sorprendió que un monstruo pudiera leer o escuchar música; en el extremo mas alejado de la habitación había un enorme ventanal abierto y enfrente un sillón de terciopelo negro. Estaba tan concentrada viendo la majestuosidad de la habitación que no me había dado cuenta que abrieron la jaula y unos brazos helados como el hielo me tomaron de manera brusca y me sacaron de ahí, luego escuche su voz, que debía admitir que era hermosa, pero siempre lo hermoso es lo peor.

**-Te pondré las cosas mas claras maldita humana, tu estas aquí para servirme en lo que yo quiera, y mientras yo no te libere jamás saldrás de aquí, **

El se detuvo y su mirada comenzó a vagar por mi cuerpo deteniéndose en mis senos

**.Y por lo que veo jamás saldrás.**

Luego de eso me beso salvajemente; yo no me esperaba algo así, esperaba que me obligara a limpiar a cocinar pero jamás me paso por la mente ser una esclava sexual, toda mi vida había esperado mi primer beso y ahora lo tuve en manos de un maldito vampiros sin alma. El continuo besándome yo por supuesto no le correspondía pero el beso se volvió mas exigente y mordió mis labios de los cuales salieron pequeñas gotas de sangre que el por supuesto tomo. Se separo de me y me dejo caer al suelo. Luego comenzó a caminar hasta llegar aun pequeño buro donde había bebidas rojas en botellas de cristal, se sirvió un poco y la tomo mientras me miraba.

**-Debo decir que eres testaruda al no acceder.**

En un segundo lo tenía frente a mí y demasiado cerca que podía sentir su aliento en mi boca.

**-Pero a mi nadie me niega nada y menos una maldita humana como tu.**

Arrogo el vaso de vidrio que al instante se rompió al impactarse con la pared el espejo y luego se derramo en la alfombra y me tomo como un costal de papas hacia la cama.

**-Suéltame maldito, déjame en paz, suéltame infeliz.**

Sentía que cada paso que daba me iba hundiendo más y más y que solo la muerte me liberaría; pero no… jamás me daría por vencida este maldito infeliz no me tratara como un trapo. Intente zafarme pero me era imposible; el dolor de mi cuerpo conminado con su brazos alrededor de mi era insoportable, eran como grandes garras que jamás se soltarían. Cuando llego al borde de la cama de arrojo a ella y del impacto rebote en ella; inmediatamente me aleje hasta tocar el respaldo de la cama, pero el infeliz al ver mi reacción sonrió, una sonrisa genuina y maligna, comenzó a desabotonarse el pantalón hasta que lo logro y lo dejo caer al suelo, no pude evitar sonrojarme ya que en mi vida había visto un pene, y menos creí que la primera vez que lo veía fuera a ser tan grande, debía medir mínimo unos 25 cm tal vez mas, su cuerpo era simplemente perfecto, demasiada perfección para ser tan maligno pero eso no fue lo que me asusto; sino ver como el se acercaba lentamente; cada paso que daba yo me iba alejando mas, hasta que me tomo en sus brazos, podía sentir la erección atreves del vestido.

**-Eres muy hermosa pequeña humana salvaje, pero esta noche serás mía,**

Acerco su odio a mi oreja y dijo

**-Para siempre, entendiste para siempre.**

Su voz sonaba ronca; solo fui consiente cuando arranco mi vestido dejándome solo en ropa interior,

**-Hermosa es poco, eres perfecta.**

Comencé a sentir un dolor demasiado fuerte en mi cabeza y la sangre comenzó a derramarse por mi rostro hasta llegar a mis senos. El miro el recorrido de la sangre y comenzó a lamerme toda, solo pude sentir asco y repulsión; luego el me miro, pude ver en su rostro el deseo y de la nada me arranco mi ropa interior. Se levanto de la cama, no había ninguna luz encendida, solo la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana para ser testigo del maldito momento. Podía distinguirlo solo un poco ya que su cuerpo estaba oculto entre las sombras, podía sentir su mirada sobre mí en todo momento. Entonces fue cuando entre en pánico, me levante ignorando el dolor punzante en todo mi cuerpo, pero como siempre en los peores momentos mi torpeza se hizo presente y caí sobre mi hombro ganándome un dolor extra que no pude soportar mas, y dirigí mi mirada hacia el;

**-Eres un maldito desalmado hijo de perra; te odio a ti y a tu especie inmunda que solo vino a causar daño y dolor, no tienen corazón malditos,**

Entonces con toda la fuerza que me quedaba le grite

**-NO TIENEN ALMA.**

Tal vez esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso; porque en menos de un segundo lo tenia frente a mi. Me tomo del cuello y me volvió a arrojar a la cama. Lo sentí sobre mi todo su peso estaba sobre mi, era como tener una gigantesca roca que no te dejaba respirar ni vivir. Acerco su inmunda boca a hacia la mía y mirándome a los ojos me dijo

**-Entonces veras lo que un desalmado es capaz de hacer.**

Su boca tomo posesión de la mía en un beso sin sentimientos, sin razón, sin vida su lengua delineo el contorno de mis labios y justo se detuvo en la herida que me había hecho en los labios y de nuevo comenzaron a salir pequeñas gotas de sangre, entonces chupo mi labio como su fuera una paleta, sentía que si no me apartaba me lo iba a arrancar, entonces aprovecho que de mis labios salió un gemido de dolor y aprovecho para meter su lengua sin permiso, todo paso muy rápido, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo como marcándome con fuego, su mirada siempre estuvo firme viéndome, sentí cuando sus manos cuando se detuvieron en mis pechos y los apretó sin piedad, mis pezones comenzaron a ponerse duros ya que el frio de sus manos causaba efectos en mi piel, entonces su boca comenzó a dejar un camino de besos que iban desde mi boca hasta mis pezones los cuales devoro sin piedad, la sensación era extraña y dolorosa, no podía creer que una maldita roca como esta estuviera causando esos efectos en mi; pero la imagen de mis padres muertos me regreso de lo golpe ala realidad entonces comencé a forcejear

**-Déjame, maldito suéltame DEJAMEEEEEEEEEEEE.**

**-Eso jamás pasara, eso tiene que quedarte muy claro a partir de hoy….. Eres solo mía.**

Entonces una de sus manos se dirigió a mi entrepierna que por alguna razón estaba húmeda, podía sentir mis jugos resbalando, yo no quería que fuera así, esto no tenia porque ser así. Su mano se detuvo en el inicio de mis rizos y comenzó a masajear mi sexo, yo no podía hacer otra cosa mas que forcejear y exigir que esto parara, una dura bofetada que me propino me dejo estática por un momento y después sentí como un dedo entraba en mi interior, sentí como era invadida y era una sensación horrible y extraña,

**-Ohhh querida eres tan estrecha; puedo sentir que mi dedo trabajar para poder entrar en ti.**

Luego introdujo otro dedo mas, mi sexo se veía invadido y una mano de el me tomo de mis cabello y me obligo a hincarme en la cama. Lo siguiente que vi fue un pene tan largo y grueso frente a mi cara que me dio pavor el solo mirarlo, era demasiado grande y pensar que es acosa podría entrar en mi causo que un miedo inmenso se apoderara de mi.

**-Métetelo en la boca AHORA…!**

**-NO LO ARE.**

-Entonces tomo mi cuello y lo comenzó a apretar y por consecuencia abrí mi boca para buscar un poco de aire lo cual aprovecho para meterlo en mi boca, la sensación fue repugnante no podía respirar, luego tomo mi nuca y comenzó a marcar el ritmo, decidí clavar mis dientes pero al darse cuenta de mi intento por hacerle daño solo comenzó a reír y me arrojo a la cama.

**-Eso solo logro excitarme mas querida.**

Luego tomo mis a mano y las puso al lado de mi cabeza; las sujetaba tan fuertemente como las esposas que teníamos puestas en el camión. Lo mire a los ojos y vi ese color carmesí, después supe que fue el; el que estaba en la limosina aquella mañana; el era el dueño de esa mirada que me helaba hasta la medula. Lo siguiente que sentí fue como algo enorme y grueso entraba en mí de golpe. Sentí como mi himen era hecho pedazos y sentí como algo resbalaba por mis piernas. Lo mire a los ojos horrorizada por el dolor que sentía, era un ardor horrible que me quemaba todas mis células, vi sus ojos que me miraban de manera lujuriosa como un maldito pedazo de carne a la venta, mi dolo y mi ira fueron incrementando y trate de soltarme de el pero el me dio de nuevo una cachetada y me dejo casi inconsciente, sentí alas embestidas que eran cada vez mas rápidas y descontroladas, mi mente dejo de funcionar y solo pude procesar el dolor que sentía. No podía ver mas que sus ojos que solo reflejaban deseo y maldad. Mi mirada se desvió de la suya y la enfoque en la luna que poco a poco iba siendo opacada por nubles oscuras y grisáceas, por un momento me sentí como la luna, tenia todo y mas y de la nada todo se me fue arrebatado de las manos, Mi mente se lleno de ira e impotencia entonces lo mire a lo ojos y le di todo le dolor y furia que sentía, lo mire con odio y repulsión, intente de nuevo alejarme de el pero su miembro se iba metiendo mas y mas en mi, sentí que todo dentro de mi se hacia pedazos, movía mis piernas y mis brazos ; a pesar del dolor todavía sentía que podía escapar de aquí.

**-DEJAME INFELIZ QUE NO VEZ QUE ME DUELE DEJAMEEEEEEE..**

**-Pero.-embestida-si-embestida- lo-embestida- estoy-embestida-disfrutando tantooo.**

Lo mire horrorizada y lo siguiente que sentí fue como algo se derramaba en mi interior y escurría por mis piernas, era algo resbaladizo y extraño, mire su rostro que a pesar de estar desfigurado por el placer seguía siendo hermoso, un ángel del mal que solo vino a hacerme daño. Entonces fue cuando sentí que todo por lo que había luchado alguna vez, todo el valor que sentía se fue al carajo. Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos lo presiono fuertemente.

**-Solo es el principio **_**Bella.**_

* * *

_**DISFRUTENLO... **_

_**AT MEMORIESCULLEN..  
**_


	5. Dichosamente Infeliz

BUENO PSS AQUI TIENEN EL CAPITULO 5 COMO SIEMPRE DIARIO... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA,, DARA UN GIRO MUY INESPERADOO QUE NADIE SE ESPERA;) ASII QUE ESTEN AL PENDIENTEE Y DISFRUTENLO... GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS,,, EN VERDAD ME HAN AYUDADO MUCHO A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDOO... GRACIAS Y CUIDENSEE...

* * *

Sentí que estaba volando, todo era perfección, cada lugar donde volteaba estaba iluminado por laguna especie de luz que no llegaba a ver su origen, de lo único que estaba segura es que por primera vez me sentí a en paz conmigo misma; no recordaba nada de mi vida nada de lo que me paso, nada de lo que me esta y me pudiese venir a pasar; todo era como siempre debería de ser. De pronto de la nada toda la paz que sentía se veía desvanecida; la luz blanca se comenzó a tornar de grisácea para luego tomar el color negro, todo era caos, el piso se comenzó a desquebrajar, las grietas se abrieron y de la ellas hermanaban grandes columnas de humo y llamas, de pronto el piso se abrió debajo de mi y lo ultimo que pude distinguir antes de caer en las profundidades de la tierra fueron un par de ojos carmesí que sabia perfectamente de quien era su dueño.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, todavía desorientada por el maldito sueño comencé a moverme pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta que estaba de nuevo en la jaula y desnuda, comencé a moverme de un lado a otro luego me empecé a tocar toda para saber si en verdad esto que estaba pasándome era verdad, pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta que solo llevaba puesto el collar y el par de aretes de zafiro que mi madre me había dado, de repente cuando mi conciencia regreso por completa, con ella vino el dolor y los recuerdos que comenzaron a consumirme por todo el cuerpo, desde la punta de los pies hasta mi maldita cabeza que sentía explotar, pero el lugar que mas de dolía era mi entrepierna cuando me abrí para poder observarme mejor vi, que toda mi vagina estaba llena de sangre, me horrorice al darme cuenta de lo que me paso, me sentía rota, sucia una maldita basura que violo un infeliz chupasangre, no podía pensar con claridad, solo dos cosas estaban en mi cabeza en este momento.

La primera la muerte de mis padres en manos de vampiros,

La segunda que era una esclava sexual a la disposición de un maldito vampiro desalmado.

Mi mente comenzó a vagar en los hechos ocurridos anoche; yo solo pude pensar que todo lo que me paso era una maldita pesadilla de la cual no sabia cuando podía despertar; solo quería ir a casa, solo deseaba una maldita vid anormal, un esposo una familia, un pequeño que me llamara mama, y con el tiempo envejecer al lado del hombre de mi vida, viendo a mis nietos correr en el patio de enfrente, mojándose con la lluvia, sonriendo, solo viviendo… .

Todo se fue al carajo cuando comencé a sentirme mareada, sentía como la sangre comenzaba a brotar de nuevo por mi cabeza, luego escuche como la puerta de la habitación se abría lentamente y de ella aparecía el infeliz desalmado vampiro de anoche. Lo primero que pensé fue en lanzarme contra el, pero claro bella solo hay dos cosas que te lo impiden, la primera es que estas encerrada en una jaula como un maldito animal, y la segunda pero no menos importante, es que es un maldito vampiro de fuerza sobrehumana duro de mente y cuerpo que con un solo suspiro de mataría.

**-Veo que amaneciste bien.**

Desvié mi mirada de ese ser; el solo verlo me producía asco y repulsión. Sentía como comenzaba a acercarse lentamente; casi como burlándose de mi, luego escuche como abría el cerrojo de la jaula y me sacaba de los cabellos, solo podía moverme e intentar forcejear contra el, pero el me propino una patada en mi estomago que de golpe comencé a toser.

**-Veo que lo que paso anoche no te ha dejado todavía claro quien manda aquí ¿cierto?.**

Me arrojo a la pared de espejo y en un instante pude ver mi reflejo, me horrorice al ver mi reflejo, no quedaba nada de la chica que una vez era feliz, mi cabello estaba hecho nudo por todas partes, mis piernas llenas de moretones casi la en su totalidad, mis brazos por igual. Un hombro estaba cubierto por un gigantesco moretón negro que podía jugar que me lo hice en el camión camino hacia acá, mi cuello estaba marcado en la forma cuando intentan asfixiarte,, mi rostro estaba mas pálido de lo normal, una mejilla cubierta por un moretón, de mi cabeza pude apreciar donde estaba mi herida y de la cual salían pequeñas gotas de sangre, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue ver mi entrepierna mancillada y llena de sangre, no podía tolerarlo mas y me desplome ; caí al piso arrodillada todavía viéndome en el espejo, definitivamente ya no quedaba nada de la bella anterior, era como si me hubieran cambiado por otra persona, por una persona sin vida, era solo el cascaron, ya que dentro de mi no había sentimientos mas que de ira, odio, dolor, asco, todos los peores sentimientos del mundo mezclados y empaquetados en una sola persona, sentí como el maldito vampiro se acercaba mas y mas pero ya no podía moverme de mi lugar solo podía ver mi reflejo en el espejo o lo que quedaba de mi reflejo.

Lo sentí arrodillarse a mi lado. Iba de negro como siempre, con una camiseta que se ajustaba a su torso y sus fuertes brazos se marcaban aun más, un pantalón negro de vestir con un cinto negro, y zapatas igual de negros, el cabello mas alborotado de lo normal como si se hubiera pasado la mano muchas veces, preste mas atención a su rostro y pude apreciar mejor sus facciones, nariz recta y perfecta, labios carnosos pero no muy exagerados, pómulos muy marcados igual que las ojeras debajo de sus malditos ojos carmesí el me pillo observándolo y lo vi sonreírme y decir.

**-Sabes Bella, aun en tu estado deplorable en que te encuentras, eres absolutamente hermosa, combinado con tu olor y el sabor de tu sangre eso hace una mezcla muy peligrosa para ti.**

Vi por el espejo como veía mi cuerpo de una manera que me hacia sentir extraña, por un momento llegue a sentir en su mirada algo de remordimiento pero ese pensamiento lo deseche de inmediato cuando lo vi sonreír. A lo cual me llevo a repasar lo que me dijo hace un momento. Me dijo Bella ¿Cómo diablos sabia mi nombre? ¿Quién carajos se lo dijo?

**-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?**

Me sorprendió el tono firme con el que salió mi voz, aun en la situación en que me encuentro pude saber por mi misma que podía controlar mis emociones y guardarlas en un cajón. De pronto el me miro.

**-Yo se todo sobre ti **_**queridísima**_

Eso me dejo impactada. ¿Como diablos puede saberlo si en mi vida lo he visto?..

**-Se lo que te has de estar preguntando. ¿Cómo es que se todo? .Muy simple Bella; la razón es porque te investigue.**

Que demonios. ¿Cómo es posible?

**-La primera vez que te vi fue el mismo día del baile de tu presentación, ibas tan hermosa en esos pantalones y camiseta negra, con tu pelo suelto al aire libre, tan llena de vida y hermosa mas hermosa que nunca..**

Para el punto de la conversación yo ya me había puesto de pie, ignorando el dolor de todo mi cuerpo y me aleje lo mas que pude de el. Hasta que llegue al enorme sillón de terciopelo rojo que estaba frente al ventanal, este se encontraba abierto mostrando ante mis ojos el hermoso amanecer y con el mostrándome mi realidad. Me deje caer en el totalmente fuera de este mundo me encontraba en este momento. Pero eso no me impidió sentir los pasos de el detrás de mi, me sobresalte cuando sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros; debía admitir que a pesar de mi desnudes el frio de su cuerpo le hacia bien a mis lesiones. Luego sentí su aliento en mi oído.

**-La primera vez que te vi; pensé que eras lo mas hermoso que había visto en mi existencia, llegamos a Forks con la firme intención de ver la presentación; pero solo con verla, en fin cual fue nuestra sorpresa cuando el gobernador nos propuso vendernos Forks, era un reino demasiado prospero y esa contribución a nuestro poder, hacia la oferta estupenda.. Todo sucedió muy rápido querida; mi padre lo compro el mismo día en que mande a un subordinado a investigar por ti por todo el pueblo, cual fue mi sorpresa al enterarme que tu eras una de las jóvenes que iban a ser presentadas esa misma noche; no pude evitarlo Isabella simplemente tome lo que considere mío y no me arrepiento; **

Por primera vez desde que llegue a este maldito lugar no pude contener mis lágrimas, no podía creer que esto me estuviera pasando a mí. Me sentía como un caballo que su dueño esta comenzando a montar, era simplemente una puta maldita pesadilla. Lo sentí arrodillarse frente a mi y tomar mi rostro entre sus manos, mi mirada estaba perdida, miraba y a la vez no lo hacia, mi vista estaba en la nada, hasta que un dolor en mi mejilla me hizo volver a la realidad, me acababa de dar un bófeta, y cuando pude enfocar mis ojos en los suyos, lo vi flamear de ira,

**-Escúchame bien Bella cuando hable quiero que me veas, no me importa que este pasando a tu alrededor, yo seré por lo único que vivas a partir de ahora, quiero que te hagas a la idea de que tu vida libre acabo, ahora eres mía y a la única persona que miraras en tu vida será a mi y solamente a mi ENTENDISTEE..**

Y por consiguiente me dio un par de cachetadas mas que ya no podía sentir por el dolor que anestesio todo mi cuerpo.. Un rayo de sol me dio de lleno en los ojos y con eso solo con eso me regreso la voluntad al cuerpo. Me arme de valor y lo mire a los ojos y le dije.

**-Tu no eres una persona tu eres un mounstro.**

Me levanto de golpe y me arrojo a la cama tomo mis mano y las puso a un lado de mi cabeza y de repente sentí como entraba en mi; el dolor que sentía no se comparaba con este, era como si me estuvieran echando sal en una herida abierta. No se cuanto tiempo paso de lo único que fui consiente fue cuando salió de mi y se acomodo a mi lado; podía sentir su aliento en mi oreja, sus manos aprisionando con fuerza mi estrecha cintura, lo escuche decir

**-Eres mía Isabella; para siempre.**

Mirando el enorme astro rey le dije.

**-Podre ser tuya, en todas las posiciones posibles, podrás humillarme maltratarme insultarme y golpearme, pero ¿sabes que parte de mi será solo mía y a la que nunca tendrás acceso jamás?**

Lo sentí tensarse detrás de mí.

**-Mi alma.**

Lo siguiente que sentí fue un duro golpe en la cabeza y con ello bienvenida a la oscuridad.

Unos movimiento bruscos me despertaron; y con ello de nuevo un nuevo día a mi pesadilla. Lentamente comencé a abrir mis ojos; lo siguiente que vi fue una mujer absolutamente hermosa sentada en el borde de mi cama; de una larga cabellera rubia que brilla ante el sol que comenzaba a ponerse; piel perfectamente lisa y tersa; un cuerpo que bueno haría sentir a cualquier mujer una porquería; nariz pequeña labios carnosos, pómulos marcados, largar y espesas pestañas, cejas perfectamente delineadas ,y lo que me saco de mi observación fueron sus ojos carmesí, fue como un balde de agua fría; pero que estúpida bella si es hermosa increíblemente hermosa no hay otra explicación mas que sea un vampiro. Se levanto de la cama con una gracia increíble, llevaba puesto un vestido negro ajustado al cuerpo con un grande y largo escote en la parte de la espalda, la vi dirigirse a la pared de espejo y la escuché decir.

**-Veo que tú eres la nueva mascota de Edward.**

Edward. Con que ese era el nombre del maldito; debo decir que es patético. No me di ni cuenta cuando me levanto de la cama, yo aun seguía desnuda con los aretes y el collar de mi madre, me tomo del cuello y me estrello contra una pared, sentí todo mi cuerpo hecho pedazos, no creo que vaya a resistir mucho si estos malditos me golpean cada 5 segundos. La vi mirarme con desdén y asco, el sentimiento era mutuo debo decir.

**-Eres patéticamente inferior; no eres bonita ni tienes ninguna gracia, ¿Cómo demonios puedes estar en su cama infeliz?**

Me soltó de golpe y caí sobre mis rodillas, tratando de tomar todo el aire que tuve le conteste

**-No estoy por gusto **

La vi mirarme con atención así que decidí continuar. Mientras me ponía de pie.

**-Odio a este tal Edward con todas mis fuerzas; lo detesto no lo soporto su sola presencia me hace querer vomitar; si pudiera escapar de sus garras lo haría.**

Entonces su mirada cambio de odio a sorpresa.

**-Debo decir que tienes agallas, pero no te servirán de mucho, ya que Edward pronto te matara, de eso me encargo yo, pero si en dado caso que el no lo haga; yo te buscare.**

Y en un segundo salió de la habitación dejando consigo una ráfaga de aire que pronto se disipo. Comencé a meditar sus palabras. ¿Qué habrá querido decir con que ella me buscara? Bueno como sea si me puede ayudar a escapar de aquí viva entonces que pase lo que vaya a pasar. Me fui acercando lentamente a la cama y tome la sabana; me cubrí con ella el cuerpo, que me dolía aun mas si eso es posible; me senté en el sillón de terciopelo y vi por el ventanal acercarse el crepúsculo, el momento mas infeliz de mi vida; lo mire hasta que desapareció y solo quedo la negrura de la noche, luego mire la jaula; y no pude evitar llorar, llorar por mis padres; llorar por mi vida; llorar por el amor no conocido, por los hijos no concebidos, por tantas cosas que mi vida perdió, tantos momentos felices que esperaba vivir y ahora solo me quedan malos sabores de boca y un maldito vampiro que odiare hasta mi muerte. De repente mis ojos ya n o desprendían lagrimas, tal vez sea porque ya se habían agotado o simplemente me negaba a seguir llorando en este lugar, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente y con ello de nuevo me dirigí a un mundo paralelo a mi realidad.

Mi mente estaba vagando en el momento en que mi abuelo me contaba historias de la humanidad; cuando hacia panes con mi madre, la ultima platica con Charlie, todos y cada uno de los momentos que paso junto a ellos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sentí que alguien me levantaba y me dejaba en algo cómodo y acolchonado, abrí los ojos de golpe y mire a Edward; me aleje lo mas que pude de el; una cosa es que no doblegue mi voluntad y otra muy diferente que quiera sentir su contacto todo el tiempo; ese contacto que oído con toda mi alma, me fije en su rostro cuando me aleje de el y vi que se distorsionaba un momento para volver a su mascara de odio y repulsión. Lo mire como siempre tratando de ver alguna herida en el o tal vez que no tenga un brazo o una pierna. Pero todo estaba igual la misa camiseta negra; pantalones negros, zapatos negros, cabello endemoniadamente desordenado, pero cuando llegue a sus ojos lo que me mato ver fue que ya no eran carmesí, sino negros como la noche, como si dentro de ellos se pudiera llegar al maldito averno. Retrocedí todo lo que pude; ya que sabia lo que significaba; estaba hambriento y por la situación en la que estoy puedo decir que el alimento principal soy yo. Lo vi sonreír el infeliz lo sabia.

**-Jajaja eres muy astuta, sabes a lo que he venido y no m iré sin ello.**

Podría tolerar ser tratada como una maldita puta, que me robara todo lo que en mi vida era importante pero jamás dejaría que me tratara como un maldito postre; yo no naci para ser el alimento de nadie. Me levante como resorte dela cama y lo encare. Lo mire desafiante y le dije

**-Parece que tú no sabes que aquí nada se te va conceder de la mejor manera…. Edward **

Por un momento me miro sorprendido tal vez de que sepa su nombre pero su maldita mascara de indiferencia regreso.

**-¿Sabes? eres como una pequeña oveja; tratando de escapar del leon.  
**

Me pego a su cuerpo, mis pechos rebotaron en su torso, mis caderas pegadas a las suyas, su aliento dándome de lleno en mi rostro, me aferra a la sabana que aún tenia puesta como si mi vida dependiera de ella, como si fuera una barrera de acero entre el y yo. Vio la sabana por un momento y sonrió de manera torcida, esa sonrisa que me detenía el corazón pero solo para ver después que todo era maldad, la arranco como cuando abres una paleta y dejas al descubierto tu dulce favorito, su miraba vagaba por todo mi cuerpo, no pude evitar sonrojarme, jamás y repito jamás me acostumbrare a que me vean como me miraba el; como un maldito pedazo de carne, su mirada paso de la lujuria al desconcierto, vi que miraba la herida de mi cabeza, el gigantesco moretón de mi hombro y los otros cientos que había en mi cuerpo, digamos que si hubiera una demostración del peor cuerpo maltratado el mío ganaría, había una gran variedad de lesiones, desde moretones simples, rasguños, chupetones, contusiones, lesiones internas, incluso tal vez podía haber una lesión incluso mayor que las demás en mi cabeza, estaba tan metida en mis pensamiento que no sentí cuando me cargo y me llevo a una puerta al lado de un buro que no había visto. La abrió de una patada y mire con asombro el baño que estaba ahí, una gigantesca tina que bien podía pasarse como una alberca, una regadera gigantesca y cientos de espejos, que maldita obsesión por los espejos, el baño era negro con el piso de azulejo azul, muy tétrico y hermoso para un vampiro debo decir. Abrió la llave de la tina y poco a poco se fue llenando comenzó a echar todo tipo de lociones que debía admitir olían increíble, Me tomo en su brazos y me sumergió en la tina cuando esta ya estaba llena, mande al carajo su presencia y me sumergí toda podía sentir como la sangre que tenia en todo mi cuerpo se iba disipando con el agua, estaba tan concentrada en dejar vagar mi mente que no me di cuenta cuando se comenzó a mover el agua y vi que el entraba totalmente desnudo, me aleje de el y lo mire a los ojos, todavía tenia preguntas y tal vez este era el único momento que podría tener para obtenerlas.

**-¿Por qué yo?**

Me miro con detenimiento y lo vi extender su mano para que la alcanzara, yo negué con la cabeza. Me miro con enojo.

**-TOMALA HE DICHO.**

Me odie en ese momento pero no tenia alternativa tenia que obtener respuestas; la toma y me sentó a horcajadas sobre el y de la nada me penetro con fuerza, me aferre con fuerza a sus hombros; ya que el dolor era insoportable, sus embestidas fueron brutales y rápidas, su mano comenzó a descender por mi estomago hasta llegar a mi intimidad, la cual bombardeo con movimiento rápidos y frenéticos. Lo sentí tocar mi clítoris y con ello vino una ola de sensaciones desconocidas que jamás había experimentado, de un momento a otro me vi exigiendo mas y contribuyendo en los movimientos, me movía como de arriba abajo sobre tu pene, no podía pensar en otra cosa mas que en las sensaciones que me brindaba, de repente sentí tensarse algo en mi interior y explotar dentro de mi, luego una como un ráfaga de fuego se extendió por todo mi cuerpo mi primer orgasmo.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los cuales los dos estábamos en la misma posición, luego el tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me dijo,

**-Fuiste tú; porque así lo quise yo bella, no habrá otra discusión.**

Luego de eso me tomo entre sus manos y me abrazo con fuerza, después de escuchar eso me quede helada; me tomo solo porque si solo porque era algo que se le hizo hermoso por un momento. Su contacto me asqueaba, mande al carajo las nuevas sensaciones que brindo a mi cuerpo y me aleje de el, rebote al otro lado de la tina, e ignorando el dolor que aun sentía en todo mi cuerpo salir de ahí, pero como siempre no pude llegar mas allá de la puerta cuando dos brazos me tomaron de la cintura me llevaron a la cama. Su rostro era la viva imagen de la furia y la crueldad, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y de pronto me beso; fue un beso pasional, exigente y carente de sentimientos, trataba de alejarme de el pero era inútil,

-**YA ME ESTOY HARTANDO DE TU ACTITUD,**

Y con esas palabras me propino un golpe en la mejilla izquierda que me dejo casi inconsciente lo siguiente que sentía era como entraba y salía de mi, mis ojos estaba perdidos en alguna punto de la gigantesca habitación y se detuvieron en la pared de espejo, donde podía ver nuestras figuras juntas sobre la cama,, luego como si mi suerte no pudiera empeorar sentí como dos filosos colmillos se clavaban en mi cuello llevándose consigo tanta sangre que me comenzaba a sentir débil, luego el dolor se detuvo y lo vi mirar la pared de espejo junto a mi, su cuerpo sobre el mío, su pene dentro de mi, mi cuerpo lleno de moretones e impotencia, acaricio mis pechos con delicadeza.

Y mientras hacia eso yo seguía mirando al espejo, su rostro era solo placer; el mío….. Solo dolor.

* * *

**.SIGANN AL PENDIENTE LOS QUIERE**

**_MEMORIESCULLEN._**


	6. De sopresas solo esta lleno el mundo

AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO 6, DEVERDAD ESPERO QUE ESTEN DISFRUTANDO DE ESTA HISTORIA TANTO COMO YO, AUN NO SE A DONDE ME LLEVE EXACTAMENTE ESTA HISTORIA, PERO LO QUE SI SE ESQUE NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE..:)

SIGAN DEJANDOME SUS REVIEWS, LOS APRECIO MUCHO DE VERDAD, POR USTEDES ES QUE ME ESFUERZO AUN MAS POR LOGRAR QUE ESTA HISTORIA SEA FANTASTICA.L

CUIDENSE LOS QUIERO..

DISFRUTEN

* * *

Una vez mi abuela me dijo que la vida era solamente una constante sin cambios tan bruscos; que era solo cuestión de tiempo para morir; en ese entonces yo creía que era una realidad que jamás iba a aceptar;

Creo que comienzo a cambiar de opinión…..

Comencé a abrir los ojos muy lentamente, como si el tardarme hiciera que mi realidad fuera diferente, como si al ir abriéndolo en lugar de estar aquí estuviera en mi casa en Kondrichs. Me despertó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, y con ello apareció una pequeña mujer de no mas de 13 años tal vez menos, era bajita de cabello negro corto y las puntas se disparaban en distintas direcciones, tenia unos hermosos ojos azules, de tez tan pálida como la mía; dejo una bolsa negra sobre una pequeña silla que estaba delante de la cama, también traía una charola de comida, mi mente se había desconectado tanto estos días que había olvidado que tenia un estomago que atender, me envolví en la sabana y me senté, de repente la observe con mas atención y me sorprendió tanto que fuera humana, no había visto a un humano en quien sabe cuanto tiempo; casi brinco de alegría de no ser porque mi cuerpo estaba tan entumido y dañado y hubiera ido con ella a bailar, brincar o lo que sea. Le regale la mejor sonrisa que pude cuando dejo la comida sobre la cama.

**-Hola**

Ella se sobresalto tanto que por poco se cae de no ser porque con tanto esfuerzo estire mi mano y la sujete del brazo, al parecer se sorprendió demasiado porque me miraba con demasiada atención. Ella sonrió y no pude evitar hacerlo le indique que se sentara a un lado mío, pero al hacer eso ella se tenso y de inmediato se alejo; eso me extraño demasiado y le pregunte.

**-¿Qué sucede, el enemigo no soy yo jajaja?**

Eso pareció alterarla mas ya que su mirada se transformo en una mascara de tristeza y de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar grandes y gruesas lagrimas que me hicieron sentir una basura; ¿pero que dije? Ella pareció entender mi reacción y se apresuro a decir.

**-Per perdón, en verdad; pero no puedo hablar contigo lo siento; solo tengo instrucciones de traerte la charola, lo siento**

**-Oye espera ¿Cómo que tienes prohibido hablar conmigo; por órdenes de quien?**

Miro a los lados como inspeccionando el área, y se acerco a mi oído y me dijo.

**-El que se hace llamar _Edward_**

Al escuchar ese nombre me tense de inmediato mi cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse por los recuerdos vividos, en la manera en como habíamos tenido sexo anoche, me sentía una porquería por haber aceptado sus malditas y sucias caricias, fue como traicionarme a mi misma y todos mis principios, quería darme un tiro entre mis ojos y remediar la situación, pero no podía fallarme a mi misma de nuevo, jamás responderé de nuevo a esas caricias lascivas y malas, tengo que ser mas fuerte, mucho mas fuerte, tengo que resistir, ya luego tendré tiempo de revolcarme en mi miseria, y cuando menos pensé la pequeña ya había salido de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, eso me dio oportunidad de levantarme y me envolví en la sabana; me puse a pensar en los hechos ocurridos la noche anterior, no me di cuenta cuando había llegado justo frente al enorme ventanal que me mostraba un amanecer diferente al que estaba acostumbrada; era un amanecer tétrico y triste, el astro rey decidió esconderse de mi y mostrar a las desdichadas y tristes nubes grisáceas, una triste lagrima derramo por mi ojo derecho y llego hasta mi barbilla; pero esta se perdió al chocar contra algo, dirigi mi mirada y hacia mi pecho y me di cuenta que todavía traía puesto el collar de mi madre, me toque mis orejas para ver si aun tenia mis pendientes y me di cuenta que efectivamente aun los traía conmigo, a pesar de todas las adversidades ellos seguían conmigo, fue un milagro que no se perdieran o se quebraran en el camión, o que el infeliz de Edward los hubiera dañado en los momentos que pasa conmigo; y debo decir que no es muy cariñoso que digamos, es un puto infeliz desalmado hijo de perra, Bella basta; maldiciéndolo hasta el cansancio no lograras que muera o te deje en libertad, tienes que conservar la cordura y pensar en la manera de escapar de aquí, porque de algo estoy segura no moriré en este lugar, no pasara mi existencia siendo una esclava sexual y mucho menos me rendiré, a pesar de tener todas las de perder tenia que escapar. Un ruido producido por mi estomago me advirtió que tenia que alimentarme; otra buena razón para tener fuerzas cuando llegue el momento, me dirigí a la cama y me encontré con todo un festín en la charola, panes con mermelada, jugo café, leche, huevos tocino, incluso había hot cakes, no me detuve y comencé a devorar todo, no se cuanto tiempo paso y termine de comer, mi mente divago por un momento cuando me acorde de la pequeña que me había traído además dela charola un bolsa negra, dirigí mi mirada hacia la bolsa y comencé a abrirla, cual fue mi sorpresa cuando vi adentro ropa mía, pero no era cualquier ropa, era el pantalón gastado y trozado de las rodillas, mi blusa negra de ramones, mis fieles converse negros y ropa interior. Era la ropa con la que Edward me había visto por primera vez. Me llene de ira y de impotencia, no quera ponérmela pero tampoco podía ir por los pasillos envuelta en una sabana, la tome y me dirigí al baño, cuando abrí la puerta una serie de recuerdos me bombardearon y me dejaron helada en mi lugar, las ganas de derrumbarme y tirar cosas eran inmensas, pero me frene por un instante y decidí usar mejor la regadera en lugar de la tina, el solo pensar en entrar ahí me daban ganas de tomar algo y romperla en mil pedazos, me sentía frustrada e impotente ¿Cómo diablos permite que esto pasara? ¿Cómo pude dejarme llevar solo por la lujuria?. De lo que estoy segura es que ese recuerdo me perseguirá para siempre, Decidí olvidar por un momento, y entre en la regadera, abrí el agua caliente y deje que hiciera su trabajo, me enjabone toda, el cabello, simplemente todo; me refregaba el cuerpo con tanta fuerza que algunas partes quedaron rojas; que patética como si haciendo eso pudieras borrar todas las caricias y besos que el infeliz te dio, No se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que decidí salir de la ducha y me envolví en una toalla, mire mi reflejo en el espejo y veía la diferencia de la bella de forks, a la bella prisionera en un jaula a la disposición de un maldito vampiro. Mire que al lado del lavabo había un cepillo de dientes y crema dental, me sorprendió eso pero decidí hacerlo y me lave los dientes, cuando Salí del baño fui hacia el espejo que cubría toda la pared, vi mi reflejo, mis brazos mostraban moretones morados, otros ya estaban desapareciendo, mi entrepierna aún dolía como mil demonios, mi cabeza me dolía pero ya no tanto y tampoco sangraba lo cual me dejaba pensar que mi herida de la cabeza se apiado de mi y decidió curar, mire mi rostro y mis ojeras eran mas que evidentes, mis ojos sin brillos y carentes de expresión miraban mi labio que estaba partido, era la herida que Edward me había hecho, cerré los ojos con fuerza y decidí darme la vuelta cuando de repente tenia frente a mi a una mujer increíblemente hermosa frente a mi, su rostro era simplemente hermoso, de facciones finas y delicadas, nariz perfecta labios pequeños cubierto por un color salmón, su pelo era de un extraño color acaramelado, iba vestida con hermoso vestido color amarillo, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color verde. Se fue acercando lentamente hacia mi, tomo mis manos entre las suyas y me saco de la habitación, me sorprendió lo que vi, era un largo y gigantesco pasillo que parecía no tener fin, el piso estaba cubierto por un larga alfombra de color cobre, había siento de cuadros, todos ocupados por rostros increíblemente hermosos supuse enseguida que eran de vampiros.

**-Debemos ir a la reunión,**

Eso me sorprendió.

**-¿Qué reunión?**

Ella se detuvo en seco;

**-¿Cómo que, que reunión?**

Seguía sin entender nada.

**-La reunión, del consejo, los vampiros siempre están acompañados por sus esclavas.**

ESCLAVAS. Esa palabra me enfureció y de inmediato intente zafarme de ella. La mujer al parecer se sorprendió y me sujeto con el brazo con mucha mas fuerza demasiada fuerza debía decir.

**-Escúchame infeliz, tu deber es estar al lado de tu amo; así que iras no hay mas que discutir.**

**-Yo no tengo amo maldita, y no soy una esclava por más que intenten hacerme pasar por eso.**

Apretó mi brazo y sentía que casi lo podía romper en mil pedazos. Se acerco y me dijo al oído.

**-Edward tenia razón eres difícil de domar; pero eso no será impedimento para cuando se canse de ti que te haga pedazos con sus manos.**

Me tense al instante, y por un segundo el miedo me invadió. Ella me llevo practicante arrastrándome hacia una gran puerta de hierro, enseguida la puerta se abrió de par en par y con ella mostraron un gran salón repleto de vampiros que enseguida miraron a mi dirección, pude apreciar que cada vampiro tenia un cojín a su lado y en el estaba sentado algún humano, podía distinguirlos perfectamente, unos tenían la mirada perdida, otros por el contrario sonreían de oreja a oreja, eso me desquicio demasiado ¿en que pensaban? ¿Cómo podían estar felices de ser rebajado a ser unos esclavos?. Pude distinguir a la vampiresa que me visito el otro día, tenía por esclavas a Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory. Las tres me miraban con un odio que podía sentir a cien metros a la redonda. Debo decir que el sentimiento era más que muto. De repente llegamos a una especie de escalón y sobre el estaba Edward y el rey de los vampiros, a su lado estaba un cojín de color rojo de terciopelo, la mujer que estaba a mi lado se sentó en el rápidamente sonriendo, mientras yo no podía creer lo que miraba, ¿acaso había personas en el mundo felices de ser tratados como basura?. De repente mire a Edward que me miraba confundido.

**-¿Qué estas esperando una invitación?.. SIENTATE EN EL COJIN.**

Me enderece completamente.

**-Me niego a caer aun mas bajo.**

De repente me tomo de mis cabellos y me obligo a sentarme en el, luego me golpeo en un costado y de inmediato el dolor hizo que me doblara. El infeliz sonreía complacido. Yo solo pude pensar en las mil maneras de cómo poder matarlo sin que supiera. Lo miraba con tanto odio, no me contuve y seguí mirándolo de la misma manera, desprecio, ira, todos mis sentimiento residían en mis retinas. De repente el se giro en mi dirección y su mirada era de desconcierto. En un segundo tomo mi rostro entre su manos y lo apretó con fuerza.

**-Para,**

No sabía a que se refería pero mí mirada no cambio ni por un segundo a pesar del dolor que sentía por todo mi cuerpo. Mi orgullo estaba por los suelos y mi mente era un caos.

**-DEJA DE MIRARME ASI!**

Me propino una cachetada que me dejo casi inconsciente, el se volteo y no volvió a mirarme en un buen rato. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me regreso a mi realidad. Por la puerta aparecieron más vampiros entre ellos el maldito vampiro que se decía ser nuestro gobernador. Un vampiro anciano se paro y se detuvo en el centro de la sala, y comenzó a hablar.

**-Sus majestades,**

Dirigiéndose hacia donde estábamos.

**-Humilde congreso vampírico, debo decir que traigo malas noticias. Hemos localizado un aquelarre de hombres lobos, no demasiado grande pero si lo suficiente como para poder comenzar una pequeña batalla. Si me permiten mi consejo creo que lo más recomendable es que sean aniquilados por completo antes que puedan idear un plan.**

¿Qué demonios? También existen hombres lobos. Diablos ahora me van a decir que pie grande también existe o que. El rey se levanto y comenzó a hablar.

**-¿Dónde se localizo ese aquelarre?**

**-Mi rey Carlisle, tenemos datos de que se encontraban cerca de las afueras de Kondrichs Jalory perteneciente al reino de forks.**

Diablos estaban cerca de mi hogar.

**-Eso no esta tan lejos de aquí,**

**-Mi rey creo que lo más recomendable es que mande un pequeño grupo para investigar sobre la situación.**

El rey tomo asiento y soltó un suspiro pesado.

**-Eso seria inútil, de nada serviría enviar un pequeño grupo de vampiros de Volterra; su olor los delataría por completo y no lograrían hacer nada en contra de ellos, serian aniquilados en segundos.**

Con que los hombres lobos son mas fuertes que los vampiros; Vaya al menos hay algo que puede matar a estos bastardos.

**-¿Entonces que sugiere su majestad?**

El rey miro al anciano, sonrió dijo.

**-Enviaremos la mitad del ejército.**

El anciano cambio su cara de serenidad, por una de completa sorpresa.

**-Mi rey si me permite darle mi consejo; creo que eso no seria lo más conveniente, los hombres lobos son fuertes de eso no nadie tiene duda, pero no creo que sea lo mas ….**

De repente el rey se paro de su asiento y en un segundo tenia tomado del cuello al anciano,

**-Aro, mi estimado Aro. Cuando en verdad pida tu opinión abres tu inmunda boca, mientras no lo haga la cerraras, solo limítate a darme la información, después de todo el rey soy yo y no tu.**

Y con eso soltó al anciano que cayo sobre sus rodillas completamente sorprendido y atemorizado. El rey lo miro y le pregunto.

**-¿Al menos sabes quienes son los hombres lobos de ese lugar?**

El vampiro de nombre Aro se levanto rápidamente y le dijo al rey algo que me dejo completamente helada.

**-Si mi señor, son los Clearwater y los Black de Kondrichs Jalory acompañados de otros grupos que por el momento no se sabe quien son.**

Los Clearwater y los Black. Dios mío yo los conozco, esto es increíble: conozco a Jacob; el era uno de los pocos amigos que llegue a tener en Kondrichs, pero por alguna razón dejo de hablarme y después de eso fue cuando me enrrede con las víboras de Jessica y Lauren. En mi rostro se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, conociendo como conocí a Jacob el es igual que yo, nunca se dará por vencido por mas difícil que la situación se presente. Al parecer esa sonrisa no paso desapercibida por Edward porque de repente me tomo la mano, y me dijo.

**-Se lo que piensas querida, y la respuesta es jamás; nunca ese pequeño aquelarre nos derrotara, y menos tu pequeño amigo Jacob.**

Las sorpresa nunca acaban o que demonios.

**-¿Cómo sabes de Jacob?**

Lo vi sonreír con arrogancia.

**-Olvidas que se todo sobre ti.**

Diablos, había olvidado por completo que me había investigado, pero eso no me impidió decirle.

**-Jacob te arrancara los ojos.**

Su mirada se torno sombría y amenazadora me tomo el rostro entre sus manos y me beso con fiereza; jamás me acostumbrare a sus labios son tan exigentes y demandantes que no me dan tregua jamás. Cerré los ojos y me imagine que le prendía fuego a este infeliz; a pesar de todas las sensaciones repugnantes que su cuerpo me daba, no podía negar que algo dentro de mi cambiaba cada vez que me besaba, era como si dejara de estar en automático y el cascaron en que se había convertido mi cuerpo comenzara a desquebrajarse, dando paso a nuevas sensaciones que jamás había experimentado, por minutos me ponía a pensar que tal vez si Edward no hubiera arruinado mi vida, violado brutalmente, y no me hubiera convertido en su esclava sexual y mucho menos fuera vampiro tal vez…. . no ni siquiera si fuera humano. ¿Qué diablos te pasa Bella el sujeto te trata como una porquería y tu te pones a idealizar una vida juntos?. No me di cuenta cuando rompió el beso y me tomo entre sus mano y me sentó en su regazo. Me acaricio el cabello y me dijo al oído.

**-Tal vez te suene estúpido y lo es; pero no eres una esclava tan esclava para mi como lo son las demás,**

Eso fue algo que me sorprendió de sobremanera, jamás me hubiera pasado por la mente que alguien como el me dijera cosas como esas. Una roca no siente.

**-¿Qué tramas Edward? ¿Acaso es una nueva técnica para tener dominada ya que los golpes parecen no resultarte?**

Su mirada se torno triste por un momento y justo en ese momento me sentí basura, ¿Qué diablos me pasa?. Me tomo del rostro y acerco sus labios a mi oído y susurro en el.

**-No importa lo que digas,**

Eso me tenso aun más de lo que estaba.

**-_Serás mía por toda la eternidad de eso me encargo yo._**

**_

* * *

_**

_CAN CAN. ¿QUE LES PARECIO?... ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADOO.. ME DESPIDO Y NO OLVIDEN LA ACTUALIZACION DE MAÑANAA.._

_CUIDENSE LOS QUIERE_

**_MEMORIESCULLEN.  
_**


	7. Sentimientos al descubierto

EL CPAITULO 7 COMO SIEMPRE AL DIA SIGUIENTE... LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO SU REVIEWS EN VERDAD ME AYUDAN MUCHO LEO TODOS SIN EXCEPCION... Y EN VERDAD DISFRUTO MUCHO QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA, EN ESTA OCASION NUESTRO EDWARD SADICO Y CRUEL COMENZARA A PENSAR EN UNA POSISBILIDAD QUE A BELLA NO LE GUSTARA PERO PARA NADA. CREOQ UE YA SABEN CUAL VERDAD? PARA LOS QUE ME PREGUNTA SI HABRA BEBE , QUIERO DECIRLES QUE AUN NO LOSE,, LA HISTORIA QUE TENGO PENSADA NO INCLUYE BEBE. PERO QUIEN SABE TALVEZ MI MENTE ME LLEVE A NUEVOS HORIZONTES Y ME ANIME. TENGO UNA IDEA CLARA DE COMO QUIERO QUE VAYA LA HISTORIA, SIENTO DECEPCIONAR A ALGUNOS SI NO HABRA BEBE POR EL MOEMNTO PERO NO ES TIEMPO... EN INF GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS DE NUEVO Y DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO.

* * *

Que diablos estaba pasando. Haber hagamos un recuento de mis hechos vividos hasta hoy; primero mis padres mueren a manos de unos sanguinarios vampiros el día de mi presentación de sociedad; segundo soy llevada en contra de mi voluntad y convertida en una maldita esclava sexual a la disposición de un sádico y desgraciado vampiro, y por ultimo pero no menos importante mi mente comienza a divagar a cerca del interés de Edward hacia mi ¿Qué acaso las rocas sienten? ¿Se estará a arrepintiendo de todo lo que me ha hecho? ¿A que rayos se habrá referido con que seré suya por toda la eternidad?.

Demonios cada vez mi vida se vuelve un remolino de porquería que poco a poco me comienza a llegar hasta el cuello. Seguía sentada en el cojín cuando de repente sentí como Edward me tomaba de los brazos y salíamos de la gran ala donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión. Sabia perfectamente a donde me iba a llevar; es como si mi cuerpo emitiera una alerta y comenzara a desprender luces de diferentes colores al saber lo que se avecinaba. De una patada abrió la puerta de la habitación y a velocidad vampírica la cruzamos y me arrojo a la cama; como si estuviera poseído se desgarro los pantalones y junto con ellos sus bóxers la camiseta que traiga puesta le izo compañía a los pantalones desgarrados en algún sitio de la habitación; era sumamente extraño toda esta situación no tenia ni la menor idea de cuanto tiempo he estado en este lugar; tal vez días o meses; lo que si se es que desde que llegue no he estado en la jaula y eso me atemoriza mas; que demonios estará tramando Edward esta vez. Lo sentí acostarse a mi lado y de repente me jalo y me puso sobre el; comenzó a subirme la camiseta, y de repente mis pantalones desaparecieron junto con mi ropa interior. Me sentí asqueada y mi cuerpo por si solo se tenso y se helo ante su contacto. Sentí como acaricio mi mejilla y me obligaba a mirarlo; su mirada era diferente a las otras; era cargada de admiración y ¿amor?

Que demonios, intente alejarme de el, esto me asustaba mas que cuando me golpeaba sin piedad. El me sujeto con fuerza contra el. Desnudos podía sentir su erección en mi vientre y eso dio paso a nuevas sensaciones irreconocibles, me obligo a mirarlo y me susurro al oído.

**-Tu insignificante humana; no eres más que nada en la nada; eres desesperante, egocéntrica, rebelde **

Sujeto mi rostro entre sus manos y acerco mi rostro y nuestros labios se rozaron, su aliento dio de lleno en mi boca y dijo

**-pero a la vez, delicada, valiosa y bella.**

Después me beso; era un beso diferente a los demás; un beso que ya no estaba cargado de ira, fuerza y exigencia; era un beso que detonaba otras emociones, era tierno, incluso me aventuraría a decir que podía contener amor. No respondí al beso; este beso me desconcertó mas que los otros que me daba, podía decir que este beso me asusto de sobre manera. Intente alejarme de el y esta vez el accedió a soltarme, mandando al carajo a mi desnudez me pare como resorte de la cama, aún mi cuerpo dolía pero no tanto como antes, mi hombro es tal vez la única parte de mi cuerpo que se niega a cooperar `porque simplemente no cesa el dolor de este.

Me aleje lo mas que pude de el y termine dando hasta la pared de mi desdicha, jaja así decidí llamar a la pared que estaba cubierta por completo por un espejo, lose muy dramático, pero mi puta vida es así de ahora en adelante así que al demonio. No tenia escapatoria en menos de un segundo lo tenia frente a mi, sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y su pecho chocando contra los míos, enseguida mis pezones se pusieron duros ya que el frio de su cuerpo de mármol hacia que me cuerpo reaccionara de alguna forma, su rostro se acerco al mío y lo escuche susurrar sobre mis labios.

**-Se que comienzas a sentir algo por mi. Se que a pesar de odiarme siente algo extraño justo aquí.**

Señalo mi corazón; no podía creer que en lugar de estarme golpeando y violarme como era su costumbre estuviera cortejando conmigo. Lo mire a los ojos y le dije.

**-Enserio si antes creía que los vampiros estaban locos, ahora tú acabas de confirmarme que están completamente desquiciados.**

El me miraba incrédulo como no entendiendo el significado de mis palabras así que decidí continuar.

**-Si tal vez estés despertando sensaciones en mí que ante son conocía.**

Lo vi sonreír con arrogancia, así que decidí continuar y borrarle esa maldita sonrisa de la cara.

**-¿Quieres saber cuales son esas sensaciones?**

En su mirada pude ver que quería que continuara. Bien pues aquí voy. Lo mire con todo el rencor que tenía acumulado y le grite en la cara.

**-ASCO, ODIO, REPULSION, TE DETESTO POR SER UN VAMPIO, SI TENGO QUE SOPORTAR ESTAR A TU LADO ES PORQUE ME OBLIGAS, PERO JAMAS, Y ESCUCHAME JAMAS PODRIA SENTIR ALGO QUE NO SEA REPULSION HACIA TI Y ALOS D ETU ESPECIE. TE ODIOOO!**

Su rostro era una completa mascara de sorpresa, después su mirada se torno sombría y negra como el averno, me tomo de cuello y me elevo unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

**-No debiste decir eso.**

Me soltó y caí al suelo sobre mis rodillas, intentaba tomar la mayor cantidad de aire posible pero de repente me volvió a levantar y en seco entro en mi, ya no intentaba contener el llanto, gruesas lagrimas caían sobre mis mejillas perdiéndose desde mi barbilla hacia mi cuerpo sudoroso. Sentía el ruido que hacia el espejo detrás de nosotros, levante la mirada y vi la mirada de Edward. Sus ojos mostraban tristeza si es que eso podía existir en la vida de un vampiro. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de la habitación. No me miraba, no lo sentía, no era el en este momento. Eso me extrañó de sobremanera, de repente paro y me solo caí al suelto como gelatina, ya no intenté levantarme ya que mis rodillas no me respondían, me sentía aún mas rota si es que eso era posible, esta vez no hubo sentimiento y nuevas sensaciones en el acto. Era como si no pasara nada,, no sentí, era como estar caminando , sentí que solo me la metió por costumbre por ocupar el agujero que había en mi entrepierna. Lo sentí arrodillarse hasta mí y tomarme entre sus brazos, me deposito en la cama y lo sentí cubrirme con la sabana, poco a poco mis ojos se iban cerrando, dándole la bienvenida a mi lugar favorito de todos, a los sueños, mi único puerto seguro, porque a pesar de tener una porquería de vida, mis sueños eran ocupados por la vivencias de mi niñez, mi amistad con Jacob, mis padres, mis abuelos, era como si nada hubiera pasado, como si jamás hubieran existido los vampiros y mucho menos hubieran irrumpido en mi baile de presentación a matar a matar a mis padres y todas las personas que conocía. No podía imaginarme una vida sin sueños, sin dormir, sin comer, sin sentir la sensación del aire llenando mis pulmones, en pocas palabras no me podía imaginar siendo un vampiro. Alcance a escuchar un susurro en mi oído.

**-Lo siento, pero una vida no me alcanza.**

Con esas palabras caí en la inconsciencia de la cual no quisiera despertar jamás.

_2 años y medio después._

_13 de septiembre del 2003._

Hoy cumplo 18 años. La mayoría de edad en el mundo de los humanos; pero en mi mundo eso no significa nada, solo es un numero mas, mi cuerpo cambio dejando atrás a la niña para dar paso a la mujer, mis caderas se ensancharon mi busto aumento considerablemente demasiado para mi gusto, mi rostro por supuesto que también cambio, mis pómulos se marcaron mas, mi cabello creció mas hasta llegarme a las caderas, todo cambio, absolutamente todo. Mis esperanzas por escapar disminuyeron mas no se extinguieron, nunca se volvió a saber nada sobre Jacob y los demás desde que el rey mando a la mitad del ejercito, tal vez sea verdad lo que dicen los otros vampiros, que Jacob y los hombres lobos no eran tan fuertes como pensaban, que tal vez murieron a manos de las nuevas tecnologías de los vampiros para acabar con hombres lobos, que tal vez que tal vez maldición todos son tal vez, Jacob no puede estar muerto me niego a creerlo a pesar de que el ejercito regreso con bajas, trajeron consigo la cabeza de un hombre lobo, sigo pensando que algún día saldré de este infierno al que me confinaron. Mi vida solo ha sido un asco, tenia todo, todo, y me lo arrebataron.

Mirando el crepúsculo extenderse por le horizonte atreves del ventanal de la habitación de Edward sentada en el gran sillón de terciopelo rojo, es que sigo hundiéndome en la miseria, mi propia miseria. Estos años han sido iguales y diferentes a la vez. Por un lado Edward sigue haciendo haciéndome el amor como dice el como si la vida se le fuera en ello como si fuera la ultima vez, segundo los golpeas han ido cesando poco a poco, aunque de vez en vez no aguanto tanta impotencia en mi pecho y exploto y le grito en la cara todo el odio que siento hacia el y con ello me gano una buena dosis de golpes, pero cuando no esta metiéndomela hasta el cerebro o golpeándome o ambas, se podría decir que es hasta amable y me atrevo a pensar que tal vez tiene sentimientos, me trae libros, vestidos, joyas, todo me da todo y mas. Menos mi libertad. Aun recuerdo la primera vez que me dijo que me amaba. De eso ya hace 1 mes

_Flash back_

_Después de una ardua sesión de placer que solo disfruto el, se recostó a un lado mío y me sujeto con fuerza, me abrazo como si pudiera alejarme de el, como si fuera mas fuerte que el. Mi cuerpo estaba mas que adolorido por todo el sexo que tuvimos, aproximadamente casi 6 horas sin parar. Mi cuerpo se tenso al instante en que comenzó a acariciar mi cabello. Lo escuche soltar un suspiro innecesario para su organismo y dijo._

_**-Te amo.**_

_Esas dos palabras se quedaron resonando en mi mente por varios segundos, como un eco, como cuando estas en un lugar encerrado y amplio y gritas con todas tus fuerzas y el sonido no se disipan hasta después de varios segundos. No se cuanto tiempo paso pero el comenzó a besarme el cuello desnudo, comenzó a besar mis pechos y a morderlos, tomo una de mis nalgas entre su mano y la apretó con fuerza, sentí como su miembro revivía brutalmente. Con la otra mano tomo mi mandíbula y me obligo a mirarlo. Su mirada reflejaba esperanza, amor, y un sinfín de sentimientos que no eran mutuos. Sentía algo por el no lo voy a negar pero no era amor, no era el con quien hubiera querido tener mi primera vez, no era el con quien mi estomago se contraía y se llenaba de mariposas cada vez que lo veía simplemente ….. no_

_**-¿tu me amas?**_

_No dude en un segundo en responder; porque ya no se trataba solo de mi cuerpo sino también de mi espíritu, de mi alma, de algo que jure que jamás tendría acceso. Lo mire con sinceridad por primera vez en mi vida._

_**-no.**_

_Con eso su mirada se torno sombría y determinante. Me tomo de la cintura y me beso al mismo tiempo que me embestía con fuerza, mi grito fue acallado en su boca que demandaba que le respondiera pero no podía simplemente. Lo podía escuchar gemir en mi oído mientras decía._

_**-Entonces tendré que obligarte.**_

_Después de eso su mano se dirigió hacia mi entre pierna la cual comenzó a masajear y tomo entre sus dedos mi clítoris, el cual no había tenido atención desde la vez que me había hecho suya en el baño el día siguiente de que llegue aquí. He aquí el momento que había extrañado, porque a pesar de que mi oído rebasa por sobre todos los limites al placer que siento cada vez que su dedo toca esa parte, no podía negar que cuando lo hacia mi cuerpo comenzaba a incendiarse, y a la vez a desmoronarse, sentí como su dedo se movía rápidamente, mira que era lo que me hacia y vi su mano moviéndose a velocidad vampírica, eso me sorprendió y me excito después de unas embestidas mas me desplome debido al éxtasis que mi cuerpo sentía, lo sentí tensarse debajo de mi y como se derramaba dentro de mi, después de unos minutos en silencio desnudos yo sudorosa y el esbelto, me tomo el rostro entre sus manos y me beso sin prisas ni tiempo simplemente un beso ¿tierno?_

_Después del placer viene la culpa y como era de esperarse me odie como nunca por haber respondido anoche, era algo que no podía controlar, algo más fuerte que yo. Me senté en la cama envuelta en una sabana, mi vista se perdió en el amanecer que se avecinaba, y con ello otro día más. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entro al jovencita que me siempre me traía el desayuno, supe que su nombre era Alice, me tomo mucho trabajo saberlo ya que no quería hablar conmigo por miedo a que Edward le hiciera algo, pero después de unos meses lo logre y supe que era una niña traía desde Alaska, tenia 13 años cuando la trajeron aquí, sus padre murieron al tratar de salvarla de manos de los vampiros que se la llevaron, era muy bella y alegre siempre que la veía me sentía un poco mejor. Después de comer y platicar un rato vi como la puerta se abría y entraba Edward su semblante era sombrío dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia a Alice ella salió de la habitación casi corriendo pero antes de llegar a la puerta Edward la tomo del brazo y alcance a escuchar como le decía que luego hablarían. Eso me dejo muy inquieta ¿que demonios le iba a hacer a Alice?. La soltó y la pequeña salió ahora si literalmente corriendo de la habitación. Edward se acerco a mi y me tomo de la mano mientras me acercaba un paquete negro me dijo-_

_**-ábrelo.**_

_**-No quiero regalos.**_

_Su mirada era determinante y me sujeto la mano más fuerte-_

_**-ábrelo.!**_

_Y así lo hice, había un caja de terciopelo blanca que al abrirla me encontré con un brazalete de oro con rubí en el centro y con pequeños diamantes alrededor de este. Me lo puso de inmediato. Yo no podía soportar mas esta situación poco a poco siento como la vida se me esta yendo de las manos y no logro alcanzarla._

_**-Se te ve hermoso mi bella.**_

_MI BELLA. No puedo aguantarlo más. Me logre soltar de su agarre y lo encare._

_**-Yo no soy tu bella.**_

_El me miro y sonrió como burlándose de mi._

_**-Eso no era lo que penabas anoche que te folle hasta el cansancio querida. Y si más no olvido tu lo disfrutaste.**_

_Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, me pare de la cama y lo mire desafiante._

_**-Eso no significo nada,**_

_Me iba acercando mas a el, para probarle que no le temía ni a el ni a nadie._

_**-Tus palabras me entraron por un oído y salieron por el otro.**_

_Cada paso que daba iba diciéndole algo para lastimarlo._

_**-Tu, voz, tu cuerpo, todo lo que paso anoche no fue mas que una calentura, y no sabes cuanto me odio por haberme dejado llevar.**_

_Cuando estuve frente a el me incline un poco hacia su rostro y le dije._

_**-Tu amor, vale para mi lo que a ustedes le valen los humanos.**_

_Me tomo del cuello y me arrojo a la alfombra me arranco la sabana y me penetro en seco. Cada embestida era una puñalada que poco a poco iba adentrándose más profundamente._

_**-Entonces-embestida-no te-embestida- que destruya –algo.**_

_Salió de mí y se levanto el colchón de la cama donde tenia escondidos los aretes y el collar de mi madre. Me levante de inmediato ignorando el dolor de mi cuerpo y trate de quitárselos pero me arrojó al una pared. Lo mire y vi como sonreía mientras tomaba el único recuerdo de mi madre y los hacia polvo al cerrarlos completamente en un puño en su mano._

_Se acerco a mi y me tomo del cuello y me dijo al oído._

_**-Aprenderás a amarme, tendremos toda una eternidad para que te enseñe.**_

Esas palabras me dejaron meditando desde entonces, y mi cuerpo se tensaba ante la posibilidad que me negaba a creer.

* * *

UYYY EN QUE ESTARA PENSANDO NUESTRO EDWARD?.. CAN CAN ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO..

LOS QUIERE.

_**MEMORIESCULLEN.**_


	8. ¿Y mi mortalidad?

EL CAPITULO 8..:) ESTE CAPITULO ME COSTO MUCHO TRABAJO HACERLO, NO ME ANIMABA MUCHO A SUBIRLO, SIENTA QUE NO ERA LO SUFICIENTEMENTE BUENO COMO PARA PODER EXPRESAR LO QUE BELLA SENTIA,... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO... ESPERO SUS REVIEWS SI ESQUE LES GUSTO... Y CON RESPECTO A LOS QUE PREGUNTAN SOBRE SI EDWARD Y BELLA ESTARAN JUNTOS QUIERO DECIRLES QUE QUISIERA DEJARLO HASTA EL FINAL. SI SE QUE SOY MALA PERO QUISIERA QUE FUERA SORPRESA, INCLUSO YO ME PODRIA SORPRENDER... :D

* * *

El día transcurrió sin novedades, a Alice no la he logrado ver desde la ultima vez que vi como Edward le advertía algo, mi única compañía humana y tal vez este muerta, no lose. Me levante solo para poder sentir que tenía piernas y brazos y no nada más una vagina que violar. Con la sabana puesta me dirigí al gran armario que Edward tenia, donde no solo tenia su ropa, sino también la mía, ¿saben cual es el color que adorna mi cuerpo desde que llegue a este infierno?. El negro, antes ese color lo usaba de vez en vez, cuando vivía libremente, pero de eso ya hace mucho tiempo. Tome un pantalón simple, una camiseta negra y mis viejos converse negros, no me importaba mucho que ponerme al fin de cuentas ese color no es más que la representación de lo que vivo en mi interior. Es como si ese color rigiera mi vida. Salí de la habitación; porque al menos con el paso del tiempo Edward dejo que saliera de esa habitación y comenzara a recorrer el lugar, decía que quería que me familiarizara con mi hogar. Hogar, ya no se donde esta ese lugar en mi vida.

Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta que el lugar donde estábamos era un castillo, pero no cualquier castillo; sino el castillo de volterra, la mayor edificación construida por y para vampiros. Era de estilo gótico y siniestro pero debía admitir que había solo dos lugares que me gustaba de todo ese infierno, la biblioteca, y el jardín, la primera era enorme, gigantesca tal vez suene exagerada pero ni en toda mi vida terminaría de leer todos los libros que ahí se encuentran. El jardín que era a donde me dirigía era como estar en otro mundo, había grandes jardines dedicados a una clase de planta en particular, había desde las inofensivas petunias hasta los gigantesco arboles frondosos que daban un aspecto de lo mas hermoso a este lugar, atravesé un gigantesco pasillo repleto de pinturas, llegue a las escaleras, y en el vestíbulo estaban sentados varios vampiros bebiendo de copas sus copas sangre de alguna persona sin suerte. No me fije en ellos siquiera, al parecer ellos tampoco ya que no les convenía, Edward dejo muy en claro un día que solo era de el.

_FLASH BACK_

_Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando de repente casi caigo y me gano un buen golpe en mi costado, pero unos fuertes brazos me sostuvieron de la cintura, dirigí mi mirada hacia atrás y vi aun vampiro increíblemente puesto de pelo negro y rostro perfecto, se veía que era fuerte y era muy alto. Me dedico una sonrisa y me pregunto_

_**-¿te encuentras bien?**_

_Solo pude asentir con la cabeza ya que se me hacia completamente extraño que un vampiro se preocupara por un humano._

_De repente una ráfaga de aire se interpuso entre nosotros rompiendo el contacto, y en menos de un segundo escucho un brutal gruñido y el sonido de algo rompiéndose, el sonido era como cuando rompes un vidrio, mire hacia mi izquierda de donde venia el sonido y vi a Edward como un completo demente, antes lo había visto perder la cabeza pero esta vez me helo hasta la medula el verlo mirar con un odio profundo al cuerpo inerte del vampiro que me había ayudado hace unos instantes, me tomo del brazo fuertemente y sin tiempo a reaccionar escuche como hablaba en un extraño idioma y de repente el lugar estaba lleno de muchos vampiro, me di cuenta que subimos las escaleras y en la parte mas alta el comenzó a hablar._

_**-QUIERO QUE ME PRESTEN ATENCION PORQUE SOLO LO DIRE UNA VEZ, ESTA MUJER QUE VEN AQUÍ.**_

_Me señalo y solo me pude sentir porquería como siempre. El continúo_

_**-ES MIA, Y SOLO MIA, CUALQUIERA QUE OZE TOCARLA MIRARLA, O PENSAR EN ELLA TENDRA EL MISMO DESTINO QUE ESTE INFELIZ.**_

_Dijo señalando el cuerpo del vampiro que estaba en el suelo, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en cenizas. Esa noche Edward me golpeo como nunca, me tomo como nunca y me hirió como nunca._

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

No me di cuenta lo rápido que llegue hasta el jardín me encamine hasta mi área favorita del jardín. El lugar donde estaban las rosas príncipe negro.

Esas rosas siempre se hicieron hermosas, eran algo irreal, tan hermosas y tristes a la vez, confinadas a permanecer a oscuras por siempre. No pude contener cuando una lágrima resbalo de mi mejilla y llegaba hasta una rosa que estaba sobre mis pies. Me arrodille y la toque. Esparcí la lágrima por el pétalo y observe como el mismo la absorbía. A veces quisiera pensar que habría algo que como la rosa absorbió mi lagrima también habría algo que absorbiera mi dolor y se lo llevara, que tomara lo peor de mi y dejara de nuevo a la bella de forks, al bella que era en ese momento feliz. Mire hacia el cielo que le daba la bienvenida a las nubes negras y grisáceas ellas eran mis compañeras desde que llegue a este lugar, ya no recuerdo como es sentir que los rayos de sol te den en la cara, ya no recuerdo al astro rey. No pude contener mi llanto y me quebré, tome mi rostro entre mis manos y llore, grite de impotencia al saber que mi vida se iba extinguiendo en este maldito lugar, al saber que por mas que lo intente no podre sonreír de nuevo, que por mas que intenté buscar una luz entre la oscuridad jamás lo lograre, era como estar en un cuarto a oscuras, ala merced de tus peores miedos.

EL cielo parecía que quería jugar conmigo, y me acompaño en mi llanto, primero empezó una llovizna ligera, pero después conforme mi llanto incrementaba, la lluvia se volvía mas fuerte, llegue a pensar por un momento que era el llanto de mis padres, se que donde quiera que estén me miran, y no puedo hacer nada, me siento tan rota e impotente que el solo respirar se me dificulta.

Mire al cielo y le dije

**-Perdónenme padres, perdónenme abuelos por no poder ser lo que ustedes esperaban, te decepcioné padre,**

Me acosté sobre las rosas que por alguna razón las veía más oscuras de lo normal. Mire a la nada y dije

**-Perdónenme por no poder ser feliz.**

No se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que sentí que mis ojos se secaron, de mi cuerpo solo salían sollozos que no podía evitar. Sentí una brisa fresca y luego una mano helada acariciando mis cabellos. Mire hacia arriba y vi que era Tanya la vampiresa que hablo conmigo cuando llegamos. No la había visto desde día, Solo seguí mirándola sin entender que en su mirada ya no había odio sino comprensión. De un modo otro no podía creerle así que al demonio.

**-¿Qué quieres Tanya?**

Ella se acostó a un lado mío y tomo una rosa entre sus manos; después me dijo.

**-¿Extrañas cierto?**

Refiriéndose a la rosa. No tenía ánimos de discutir así que solo pude asentir.

**-Son bellas, tiernas y fuertes, pero a la vez tristes y rotas. Bella mírame.**

La mire y ella me dijo.

**-Se que tu vida ha sido un infierno, tenia pensado hacerlo aun peor, pero no creo poder causarte mas daño del que tu propio verdugo te ha hecho.**

Eso me sorprendió de sobre manera y decidí sentarme, ella imito mi acto y tomo mis manos entre las suyas.

**-Tu vida bella, ya esta escrita, lo siento.**

Eso me confundió mucho así que le dije.

**-¿A que te refieres?**

Ella me miro mientras se paraba y arreglaba su largo y exótico vestido negro. Se inclino un poco y tomo mi barbilla haciendo que la mirara. Sonrió con tristeza y luego se acerco y susurro a mi odio.

**-tu infierno solo va comenzando pequeña bella.**

Eso me dejo helada a que diablos se refería. Decidí preguntárselo mientras me levantaba e iba tras ella. La tome del hombro.

**-¿a que te refieres? Dime… por favor.**

Ella me miro y luego me dijo.

**-¿Sabes que mate a jessica y a lauren?**

Eso me dejo helada, no solo por el cambio de tema tan drástico sino porque ya había escuchado los que les paso, pero escucharlo decirlo de su boca sin ningún remordimiento me helo la sangre y estoy segura que en ese instante me puse mas pálida de lo normal.

**-Si ya lo había escuchado.**

Ella miro sus uñas y me dijo.

**-¿Sabes porque lo hice?**

Yo lo negué con la cabeza y ella me dijo mientras miraba sus uñas.

**-porque me aburrieron,**

Dios así de fácil, solo por aburrimiento. Ella me miro y yo le dije.

**-¿porque demonios me dices todas esas cosas?**

Ella sonrió y me dijo.

**-Porque así de fácil bella.**

Se acerco y me susurro al oído.

_**-Se acaba la vida humana, dando paso a la inmortalidad.**_

Eso me dejo desconcertada y de repente desapareció de mi vista dejando con ella una ráfaga de confusión y miedo. Regrese prácticamente empapada a la mansión, cruzando y el umbral de la entrada me tope con Alice, dios no lo podía creer. No se que paso y simplemente la abrace como si mi vida se fuera en ello.

**-Dios Alice, Alice, Alice, estas viva.**

Mis brazos se soldaron a su cuerpo negando a dejar ir a la única persona cuyo oxigeno estaba fluyendo por su cuerpo. Estaba tan feliz de haberla visto de nuevo que no me di cuenta de la extraña sensación que comencé a tener; era como cuando estaba abrazada de Edward, era como cuando tocas un hielo, era como como…. Si fuera un vampiro. Me aleje de ella como si tuviera la peste, y entonces fue cuando la vi detenidamente, su pequeño rostro mas tan hermoso como cualquier inmortal, comencé a acercar un dedo a su brazo descubierto por un hermoso vestido de seda negro, y cuando mi piel hizo contacto con la suya fue como si cayera un piano debajo de mi, su piel era dura como el mármol, dura como los cimientos que formaron este castillo, dura como como… demonios como una roca. La única persona humana que había visto en los años que llevo encerrada en este lugar, la persona por la que llegue a llorar, la persona por la que me sentía culpable de pensar que ella estaba muerta; convertida en una vampiresa. Decidí hablar pero mis palabras no llegaban a salir, era como si tuviera atorada una gigantesca manzana en mi garganta, era como sentir que olvide como hablar. Pareció que ella pudo leer mi mente porque enseguida me dijo.

**-se lo que piensas.**

Su mirada era triste y perdida, pero me miro detenidamente. Y comenzó a hablar.

**-Bella, lo siento en verdad lo siento**

Comenzó a acercarse a mí, intento abrazarme pero yo solo podía sentir asco y me aleje de ella. Entonces encontré mi voz y le dije.

**-¿Cómo, pero como es posible; por.. porque?**

Su mirada se torno pensativa y perdida de repente se para frente a mi y me miro detenidamente, y dijo algo que me dejo completamente en mi lugar.

**-Por amor.**

¿Por amor? Esto es ridículo, esto es..to no puede estar pasando. la encare y le dije con mucho rencor.

**-¿Por amor?,**

Iba dando pasos, mientras ella se alejaba más, hasta que quedamos cara a cara.

**-¿Qué clase de amor te orilla a la inmortalidad? Eeee.. ¿Qué clase de amor te arrebata la mortalidad y el poder morir?**

No pude aguantarme mas y la tome de los hombros con toda la fuerza que tenia, sabia de antemano que esto no le iba producirle ningún dolor pero si al menos llegara a sentir la milésima parte de la confusión que sentía en estos momentos entonces me daba por bien servida.

**-No te entiendo Alice; esto esta mas haya de mi no puedo entender como pudiste transformarte por amor. Renunciar al regalo maravilloso de ser un ser humano.**

Entonces la solté con desdén y la mire a los ojos.

**-DEJAR TU HUMANIDAD A UN LADO PARA SER UNA MALDITA PIEDRA.**

En ningún momento mientras le hablaba me sostuvo la mirada; eso me enfureció de sobremanera pero; muy en mi interior sabia que Alice estaba ahí, sabia que la Alice que conocí estaba ahí, sabia que la Alice que fue mi amiga seguía ahí, entonces ella comenzó a caminar hasta que salió de la mansión y me dijo.

**-Acompáñame por favor, si después de escuchar lo que te voy a decir decides no volver a hablarme nunca más; lo entenderé.**

Sabía que tenia que ir; a pesar de que ella fuera uno de ellos, no podía negar que la seguía queriendo y el saber que no estaba muerta me alegraba, bueno si estaba muerta pero no en el sentido forzoso de la palabra. Decidí acompañarla y la seguí hasta que llegamos a un pequeño kiosco que estaba en construcción justo frente al jardín, se sentó en la pequeña banca blanca que estaba debajo del pequeño techo del kiosco y me indico que me sentara con ella, no podía negarme así que lo hice. Ella soltó un suspiro y luego me miro y dijo.

**-Todo comenzó después dela ultima vez que salí de tu habitación, tropecé con un tapete y alguien me ayudo a levantarme, sabia que era un vampiro porque su tacto frio me lleno de escalofríos, cuando al fin me puse de pie lo vi, y literalmente me quede sin aliento, era el ser mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida, se llama Jasper Hale, es tan atento y bueno conmigo, después de ese encuentro continuamos viéndonos, hasta que un día el me pido que fuéramos algo mas, eso me tomo mucho por sorpresa, yo siendo una esclava y el pidiéndome permiso para ser algo mas. Eso me demostró que el quería algo real bella, que el quería estar conmigo, que quería tener sentimientos verdaderos, algo que sea verdad y nos uniera siempre, Su mirada era todo amor, toda ternura, su sonrisa todo en el me llamaba bella, entonces al año de ser novios si eso se le podía decir, me convirtió, y yo lo consentí, porque lo que tenemos es fuerte, es especial, y se que unos vampiros mataron a mis padres, y se que unos vampiros me tomaron prisionera, pero también fue un vampiro el que me robo el corazón bella. El jamás permitió que me trataran como esclava, el siempre me cuidaba y me daba regalos, el siempre estaba conmigo, incluso una vez un vampiro quizo propasarse conmigo y el me defendió como todo un caballero. Por primera vez en mi vida siento que en verdad pertenezco a un lugar, **

Entonces vi como Alice se paraba de su asiento y me miraba de repente se arrodillo y tomo mis manos entre sus frías manos y me dijo.

**-pertenezco a su lado bella.**

No sabia que decir, por un lado estaba feliz de que Alice encontrara su sitio, encontrara el amor, aunque fuera con un maldito chupasangre, pero por otro no podía creer que prefiriera la inmortalidad en lugar de la vida como humana. Entonces decidí hablar.

**-Alice, no se que decirte, me siento extraña y confundida, estoy feliz por ti, porque a pesar de todo te quiero, pero no puedo mirarte igual,**

Entonces el rostro de Alice se torno triste y me sentí mal por eso. No quería perder a alguien que fue especial para mí, ella estuvo un tiempo conmigo en este infierno así que decidí remediar la situación y le dije

**-No podre mirarte igual, porque ahora tú te quedaras enana por siempre, mientras yo seguiré creciendo y te veré desde arriba.**

La tome entre mis brazos y la abrace, su pequeño cuerpo se tenso en principio pero luego me abrazo con tanta efusividad que de verdad no podía respirar, enserio no podía.

**-Alice, Alice no puedo…**

Entonces me soltó y ambas terminamos riendo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Porque ella es especial para mí, y la quiero, muy a pesar de todas las cosas, muy a pesar de que ahora ella sea una vampiresa la quiero, ella me tomo el rostro entre sus manos y me dijo.

**-Gracias bella, gracias, tenía miedo de que no me aceptaras.**

**-Te entiendo, lo siento en verdad Alice es solo que fue mucha información para procesar.**

Ella sonrió y entonces decidí preguntarle algo que me tenia inquieta desde que comenzamos esta conversación.

**-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?**

Su rostro de felicidad, paso a un de temor e inseguridad.

**-Edward no me lo tenía permitido.**

Con que Edward tenía a Alice alejada de mí, no solo me quita todo sino que también me quita a Alice. Esto pasó de ser una gran porquería a ser una de las más grandes porquerías.

**-Es un infeliz Alice, lo odio, me ha quitado todo, incluso pienso que me roba la vida lentamente, me siento seca y rota por momentos.**

Ella se acerco y me abrazo solo que esta vez no me saco el aire de los pulmones. Acerco su boca a mi oído y me susurro.

**-Lo siento bella, lo siento en verdad, Edward es malo pero hay veces que no lo es, jasper me dice que su vida siempre ha sido así, una persona así nunca cambia bella, solo queda acostumbraste y ….sobrevivir.**

Con esas palabras nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigimos de nuevo al castillo, Alice se adelanto mientras yo permanecía inmóvil viendo la lluvia caer, el ciego gris, las fuertes tormentas que se desataban en el exterior y en mi interior; era como una costumbre, una especie de ritual que he comenzado a optar, el mirar la lluvia me relajaba aunque sea un poco, me hacia pensar que el cielo sufría conmigo, que de algún modo no estaba tan sola como creía. Estaba tan concentrada mirando hacia afuera que no me di cuenta cuando uno fuertes brazos me rodearon, mi cuerpo se tenso al instante, sabía perfectamente a quien correspondían esos brazos, comencé a sentir su aliento en mi cuello y subiendo hasta mí oreja, y me dijo.

**-Feliz cumpleaños.**

No podía creer que el supiera que hoy era mi cumpleaños, era mucho pedir en un mundo así. Era; diablos no se ni siquiera como era, no sabia como sentirme, así que dije.

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

Lo escuché reír y de repente lo tenía frente a mi, sonriendo, con su maldita sonrisa de lado, esa sonrisa arrogante y petulante que me desquiciaba. El me dijo.

**-Yo se todo de ti bella, no lo olvides, yo se que sientes, que piensas, que miras, que haces a cada minuto del día, yo se que comes, que no comes, tus gustos, tus temores, **

Eso me tenia completamente en shock, era como sentir que tenias cientos de cámaras a tu alrededor, y que la palabra privacidad salió volando por la ventana, lo mire acercarse y luego su bocas se dirigió a la mía y me susurro sobre ella,

**-yo se todo de ti bella.**

Lo mire a los ojos, y le dije.

**-Dime algo que no sepa.**

Lo vi sonreír y luego me tomo en los brazos y me llevo a la habitación, no se tiene que tener mucha imaginación para saber lo que me hizo, el sexo como siempre insatisfactorio. Eran extrañas las ocasiones en que llegue a sentir un orgasmo. Pero en fin mi vida se trataba de eso, insatisfacciones y más insatisfacciones. Después de estar en la habitación aproximadamente como 3 horas y recostados en la cama desnudos, llamo por la comida, ya que no pude desayunar, el me dio de comer como si fuera un maldito bebe, después de estar mas que llena por tanta comida, me tomo entre sus brazos y nos llevo al sillón de terciopelo rojo que daba frente al gran ventanal. Me sentó en su regazo, y ahí desnudos mirando la lluvia caer me dijo.

**-Te organice una fiesta para esta noche en conmemoración por tu cumpleaños.**

Eso me dejo muy impactada, ya que jamás desde que llegue a este lugar me había festejado un cumpleaños, nada absolutamente nada. Levante mi rostro, lo mire y le dije.

**-¿De que se trata esto?**

El me miro confundido y me dijo.

**-¿De que hablas?**

Eso me saco mas de mis casillas y me pare importándome poco mi desnudez, al fin y al cabo el ya me había marcado de todas las formas posibles, me había hecho sexo oral, anal, lo habíamos hecho en posiciones que jamás me podría haber imaginado. El se levanto y me obligo asentarme de nuevo en su regazo. Y me dijo.

**-Esta noche es especial, no solo será por tu cumpleaños.**

Eso me extraño mucho y le dije.

**-¿Qué otra cosa se celebra?.**

El me abrazo más fuertes y me susurro al oído.

**-Todo a su tiempo.**

Después de eso se fue, y me dejo con cientos de preguntas rodeándome la cabeza, después de un rato llegaron dos jóvenes mas, eran vampiresas, me arreglaron y me pusieron un hermoso vestido blanco, tenia un largo escote en la parte de enfrente que por poco hace que mis pechos salgan desbordados, me arreglaron el cabello dejando ondas delicadas cayendo por mis hombros hasta mi cintura, unas zapatillas negras muy bellas, pero con un tacón enorme, me pintaron con sombras negras, remarcando con un delineador la orilla de mis ojos, me pintaron la boca de un rojo intenso me mire al espejo y no podía creer que esta era yo, debía decir que me veía bien, pero lo que mas me extraño fue que me vistieran de blanco cuando jamás había visto a nadie en el castillo vestido de otro color que no fuera negro ;y con eso me llevaron a la enorme sala donde había ciento de vampiros bebiendo de sus copas sangre, lleve a ver como todos estaban acomodados alrededor de la pista y justo enfrente estaba el rey Carlisle acariciando la cabeza de la esclava que estaba a sus pies. Íbamos bajando las escaleras cuando de repente vi que Edward estaba al final de las escaleras, por mas que odie toda esta situación debía admitir que se veía hermoso con su camiseta negra debajo de el saco negro, pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color, todo de negro. Lo vi devorarme con la mirada, y tomar mi mano, rodeo mi cintura posesivamente y me susurro al oído.

**-Estas hermosa.**

Yo no le respondí nada, de un tiempo acá aprendí que el dejaba de golpearme por mas insultos que le gritara, era un Edward diferente y extraño, y eso me asustaba mas. Me llevo a la pista de baile, y de repente comenzamos a bailar una canción lenta, podía sentir la mirada de todos los vampiros de la sala, atentos a nuestros movimientos, me sentí a extraña tenia una sensación muy rara, presentía que algo iba a pasar, de repente la música paro. Y con ello el rey se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar en un extraño idioma, los demás vampiros también comenzaron a hablar así, Edward me soltó de su agarre, y de repente todos los vampiros dejaron de hablar así incluyendo el rey Carlisle. Edward me tomo la manos, y el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de mí, era un miedo diferente a los demás, un miedo que me decía que esta vez iba a ser diferente, que esta vez iba a rasgarme mas que la piel. Que esta vez iba a tomar mi alma, entonces fue cuando entendí todo, las indirectas que me daba en ocasiones diciéndome que estaríamos juntos por toda la eternidad, el vestido blanco, todo encajaba, entonces comencé a gritar y a tratar de alejarme de el. El me soltó como burlándose de mi, sabiendo que no podría escapar, sabiendo que estaba atrapada en este lugar. Se acerco a mi lentamente, sus pasos eran seguros, como acorralándome, de repente comencé a correr y en menos de un segundo lo tenia frente a mi, me sujeto de la cintura, yo intentaba soltarme de su agarre, alejarme de el lo mas que pudiera, pero de repente lo sentí a mi espala, yo ya no podía contener el llanto y le dije.

**-Edward no por… por favor no me quites esto… por favor esto no.**

Lo oí gruñir y su aliento chocando en mi cuello, y de repente lo oído escuche decir.

**-Por siempre bella… por siempre.**

Y con esas palabras sentí sus filosos colmillos clavándose en la arteria de mi cuello, y con ello llevándose la única salida que consideraba creíble en estos dos años y medio que llevaba encerrada en este infierno:

_Mi mortalidad._

_

* * *

_

_UFFF QUE LES PARECIO..?¿? _

_BUENO PRIMERO QUE NADA QUIERO DECIRLES SOBRE LA ACITTUD DE TANYA.. SE QUE MUCHOS PENSABAN QUE ERA MALA, PERO SU VIDA NO HA SIDO PARA NADA FACIL, PRONTO SABRAN DE ELLA, VOLVIENDO AL TEMA, ELLA QUERIA DARLE A ENTENDER A BELLA QUE LA VIDA ES TAN FRAGIL, DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO SE PUEDEN TOMAR DECISIONES QUE CAMBIEN LA VIDA DE LAS PERSONAS Y QUE ESE CAMBIOS PUEDE SER TAN RADICAL QUE LLEGUE A TRANSFORMAR LA FORMA DE PENSAR. TANYA MATO A JESSICA Y LAUREN SOLO PORQUE QUIZO, SOLO POR QUE SE LE DIO LA GANA Y CON ESO LE ENSEÑO A BELLA QUE LA VIDA NO ESTA COMPRDA Y MUCHO MENOS UNO MISMO ES DUEÑO DE SU DESTINO. EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO PUEDE LLEGAR ALGUIEN Y DESMORONARTE COMO SI FUERAS NADA. _

_ENFIN ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO,,,_

_AAH SE ME OLVIDABA,,, MAÑANA HABRA UN CAPITULO SOLO DESDE LA PERSPECTIVA DE EDWARD .. ASI QUE COMENZARAN A CONOCER SU VIDAA.. Y EL PORQUE ES ASI..._

_LOS QUIERE_

_**MEMORESCULLEN.**  
_


	9. Bienvenida,recuerdos ¿Y que mas?

HELLOUUUU, AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO 9 DESDE LA PERSPECTIVA DE EDWARD, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y LO DISFRUTEN... APRECIO MUCHO SUS COMENTARIOS Y EN VERDAD LOS TOMARE EN CUENTA PARA LOS CAPITULOS,

SI ME PERMITEN UNA RECOMENDACION, ESCUCHEN ESTE CAPITULO CON LA CANCION DE

evanescence-hello.

CON ESA CANCION ESCRIBI EL CAPITULO Y PS NO SE ME GUSTO MUCHO..

DISFRUTENLO..

* * *

_**EDWARD'S POV**_

Estos años con bella, me han regresado un poco de la humanidad que creía perdida. Y el solo hecho de pensar que estará conmigo por siempre me extasiaba de sobremanera. Mientras me dirigía a ella con ese vestido blanco que la hacia ver como una ilusión la tome y a pesar de sus suplicas no me podía detener, la inmortalidad con ella es lo que he querido desde que esta a mi lado, aspire por ultima vez ese olor de humana, mire por ultima vez esos ojos achocolatados en los que tantas veces me perdí, y mire sus lagrimas correr por ultima vez por sus mejillas, esas lagrimas que siempre odie pero que a la vez ame; cuando lloraba simplemente no podía evitar mirarla, era simplemente hermosa, y aunque eran pocas las veces en que lloraba, siempre estuve presente porque debía admitir que esas lagrimas eran provocadas por mi, no me arrepiento de haber tomado a bella contra su voluntad, la mire, la ame, y solo tome lo que considere mío. Cuando al fin la tuve entre mis brazos no pude evitar susurrarle su realidad.

_**-Por siempre bella… por siempre.**_

Después de eso clave mis colmillos en su arteria que descansaba en su cuello, el sabor de su sangre siempre ha sido embriagante pero el saber que fui, soy y seré el ultimo en beber de ese manjar me hacia querer drenarla por completo; pero no debía, tenia que contenerme por primera vez en mi vida. Mi ponzoña no tardo en adentrar el veneno por sus venas que a este punto ya ha de estar recorriendo su cuerpo casi en su totalidad. Miraba sus ojos mientras la convertía, debía admitir que esa mirada no era lo que esperaba, una mirada perdida, angustiosa, sus parpados fijos en algún punto viendo y no viendo a la vez, cuando comencé a sentir que su corazón paraba decidí detenerme al instante, me separe de ella con demasiado esfuerzo ya que el sabor de su sangre era hipnotizarte y embriagador, deje su cuerpo en el suelo mientras faltaban solo unos cuantos minutos para que comience al transformación que durara 3 días. La mire, estática en el piso del gran salón, con su hermoso pelo esparcido por todo el suelo, sus ojos sumamente abiertos, estaba muy concentrado cuando comencé a escuchar los pensamientos de Carlisle mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a mi.

**-Debo decir Edward, que has tomado una decisión muy precipitada.**

Ya me tenía harto, desde que le dije que iba a transformar a Isabella; no ha dejado de hostigarme y bombardearme con sus pensamientos que estaban más que en contra de que transforme a bella. Le dirigí una mirada hostil y le dije.

**-Es una fortuna padre; que desde hace muchos años dejo de importarme lo que tu pensaras.**

Carlisle conservaba la misma mirada inexpresiva de siempre, aún cuando lo acababa de humillar enfrente de sus súbditos. Como era de esperarse leí su mente y mucho antes que lo dijera ya sabia lo que haría. Carlisle como siempre pensando en su reputación y mirando hacia todos lados dijo.

**-SALGAN DE AQUÍ TODOS!**

Y como buenos perros falderos que eran todos en este lugar; salieron y en menos de 3 segundos el gran salón estaba vacio. Carlisle dio la vuelta y se sentó en su trono. Mirándome a los ojos me dijo.

**-Si vuelves a avergonzarme, tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias**

¿a las consecuencias ? Eso me causo mucha gracia y no pude evitar avanzar hacia donde el estaba y decirle.

**-Tú no puedes tocarme Carlisle.**

Cada paso que daba, el se comenzaba a sentir amenazado, cada paso que daba podía leer en su mente como comenzaba a apoderarse el miedo de su cuerpo. Podía oler su miedo a cien metros a la redonda. Hasta que llegue a donde el estaba y me acerque tanto a su repugnante cara y le susurre al oído.

**-Porque morirás si me pones un dedo encima.**

Con eso el miedo termino por apoderase de su mente y su cuerpo se tenso tanto como un alambre, me separe un poco de el solo para poder mirar la expresión de horror y sorpresa en su rostro. Así que comencé a reírme en su cara y me separe de el para comenzar a caminar de nuevo hacia el cuerpo de bella, ya quedaba muy poco para que comenzara la transformación. Y mientras me acercaba a mi bella le dije a Carlisle.

**-Ya no eres el rey de hace 10,000 años Carlisle, hasta tus mas fieles adeptos lo saben,**

Llegue hasta donde estaba bella y comencé a sentir como su piel comenzaba a perder poco a poco esa calidez que me volvía loco y como los espasmos comenzaba a surgir. Así que antes que nada le dije a Carlisle algo para finiquitar esta conversación.

**-Ahora, quiero pienses de nuevo antes de hablar, quiero que medites tus posibilidades contra mi, porque tu ejercito tu reino y todo lo que esta a tu alrededor ya es prácticamente mío.**

Y con eso el se paro y en menos de un segundo lo tenia frente a mi sujetando el brazo con fuerza, pero no podía dejarme intimidar por este sujeto que decía ser mi padre. Así que me deshice de su agarre fácilmente y lo tome del cuello elevándolo varios centímetros del suelo. Lo acerque a mi rostro y le dije.

**-¿Por qué te sorprendes? Si para eso me creaste ….. **_**padre**_

Lo solté en cuanto comencé a sentir que los espasmos de bella se estaban incrementando, lo mire por última vez y le dije.

**-Ahora déjame solo.**

Se levanto del suelo con toda la gracia de un rey y se retiro a paso humano de la sala. Cuando al fin pude dejar de escuchar sus pensamientos me pude concentrar en la única cosa que me importaba, en _mi bella._

La mire como comenzaba a temblar y de repente sus gritos inundaron el lugar, sus dientes chocaban entre si, su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro y comenzaba a convulsionarse, entonces decidí llevarla a nuestra habitación y la tome entre mis brazos, aún podía sentir como estaba latente su peso humano en ella. Mientras subía las escaleras con ella en mis brazos y sus gritos retumbando en mis oídos mire como una pequeña figura aparecía justo en el marco de la puerta de nuestra habitación, no tenia que ser un vampiro y mucho menos un genio para saber quien era…

**-¿Qué quieres Alice?**

Su mente era un completo caos, tenia cientos de preguntas que hacerme; incluso me tuteaba en su mente. Eso me desconcertó y me hizo enojar, así que le dije.

**-Tus preguntas no serán resueltas, tus miedos hacia el bienestar de bella tampoco así que apártate de mi camino. Ah y deja de tutearme en tu mente, que no por que seas la novia de Jasper te permitiré tal insolencia**

Y con esas palabras, se aparto y le cerré la puerta en sus narices. En este momento no quería que nadie me molestara, solo tenia ojos y mente para bella, la deje en la cama y por un momento sus gritos y espasmo desaparecieron, pero a los pocos segundos volvieron con más fuerza. Llame a un aro para decirle que estos tres días no iba a estar disponible para nadie, quería formar parte de todo el proceso de transformación, quería ser testigo de este evento que cambiara mi vida aun más. Tome el sillón de terciopelo rojo y lo puse justo frente a la cama, tome asiento mirando con fascinación como su pelo se esparcía sobre la almohada, como su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente por la agitación del momento, como su cara se transformaba en cientos de muecas de dolor era una experiencia única, sabia que había algo malo en mi por gozar viéndola sufrir, es solo que no podía evitarlo, era mucho mas fuerte que yo, era algo malo y retorcido que vivía en mi interior, cada golpe que le daba lo disfrutaba tenía que admitirlo, pero después cuando veía el resultado, cuando la veía en el suelo llena dañado e inerte , cuando veía en su cuello las marcas de mis dedos resultado de la presión ejercida, algo en mi se retorica, algo me decía que estaba mal, que tarde o temprano la perdería. Me levante de golpe de la silla y me acerque corriendo hacia donde ella estaba, tome su mano temblorosa y una cálida y la acerque a mi rostro, pude aspirar el olor que humano que aun permanecía en ella, mis ojos miraban sus labios que se abrían solo para producir gritos de dolor, sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, por un momento me perdí mirando por el ventanal como llegaba el amanecer dándonos la bienvenida, y con ello a mi mente vinieron un sinfín de posibilidades, bella y yo juntos gobernando el mundo vampírico.

_**Día uno.**_

Sus mejillas que rara vez veía tomar el color rosado cuando estaba avergonzada comenzaron a tomar un color pálido, quería cerciórame si todo su cuerpo comenzaba a palidecer, así que poco a poco ignorando los movimiento bruscos que aun hacia su cuerpo le fui quitando el vestido blanco, las zapatillas, la ropa interior, el maquillaje; todo absolutamente todo, la quiera ver al natural siempre. Desnuda es como siempre debería estar, desnuda y a mi disposición. Al mirar sus pechos coronados por eso pequeños pezones rosados, sus largar piernas torneadas, sus caderas, su intimidad, al mirarla toda se me hizo agua a la boca así que no pude evitarlo, y poco a poco comencé a despojarme de mis ropas, y cuando al fin quede desnudo me acosté sobre ella y mi miembro poco a poco comenzó a despertar de golpe. Y se puso aun mas duro por los movimientos producidos por su cuerpo, sus gritos todo en ella me llamaba a tomarla en este instante de su transformación; y escuchando al mounstro que habitaba en mi interior comencé a recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos, hasta llegar a su sexo; mi miembro no podía soportarlo mas y la penetre; su cuerpo combinado con sus gritos, sus espasmos producidos por la transformación hacían que mi miembro palpitaba de emoción y excitación.

No se cuanto tiempo paso cuando por fin Salí de ella y me recosté a su lado. Roce su brazo con la yema de mis dedos y pude sentir como se tensaba y dejaba de gritar; después de unos segundos los gritos volvieron a inundar la habitación.

_**Día dos.**_

Vestido y sentado en el sillón de terciopelo rojo, mirando a mi bella desnuda retorciéndose de dolor y gritando, comencé a pensar en algo que no se me había ocurrido. Desde que mire a bella y pude leer su mente fue como tener un libro abierto para mi, siempre pensando en cosas sin sentido, e ideando nuevas maneras de vivir una vida feliz, pensando en conocer el amor, pensando en sus padres, pensando en los demás. Buscando e investigando. Pero desde que comenzó la transformación desde que clave mis colmillos en su cuello e hice fluir el veneno por su cuerpo, no he podido leer su mente; esto se comenzó a tornar sospecho y frustrante. Un grito de bella me saco de mis pensamientos y decidí enfocarme ene la hermosa mujer que estaría conmigo pronto para toda la eternidad.

_**Día tres.**_

Hace tres días que convertí a bella, tres días que han sido los mas largos de mi vida, tres días que no he hecho mas que en pensar en ella, mas que mirarla solo a ella. Era como si ella fuera el sol y yo solo un pequeño planeta girando alrededor de ella. No me había movido del sillón desde ayer, me puse mi ropa de nuevo. Decidí acercarme a ella para ver como iba la transformación, comencé a rozar su mejilla con mis dedos y comprobé que su calidez había desaparecido dando paso a una paso a una piel helada, fuerte y suave. Me acerque a su pecho desnudo y escuche como su corazón aún latía desbocado, sabia que eso era solo cuestión de tiempo para no volver a escuchar ese sonido. No se cuanto tiempo pase en esa misma posición escuchando su corazón latir como un colibrí, hasta que la transformación comenzó la etapa final. Me separe de ella para mirarla en todo su esplendor, me puse enfrente de la cama y vi como su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionarse violentamente, como sus gritos comenzaron a ser desgarradores, su cabeza iba de un lado a otro, los dedos de sus pies comenzaron a retorcerse, sus manos crearon puños, su cuerpo se comenzó a inclinar hacia delante. De si boca salió un grito tan desgarrador, tan fuerte que apuesto a que todos en el castillo lo escucharon. Y de repente su cuerpo cayo inerte en la cama, llevándose con el su ultimo aliento, su ultimo latir, y sus pensamientos.

Debía admitir que este momento era uno de los más excitantes de mi vida, al fin había encontrado a mi _tua cantante _, había encontrado quien reinara a mi lado. La vi moverse un poco, estaba demasiado atento a sus movimientos, miraba como sus parpados comenzaban a abrirse lentamente, demasiado lento para mi gusto. Y luego paso…..

Sus pupilas mostraban el carmesí mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida, aunque jamás vuelva a ver esos ojos achocolatados que tanto me habían cautivado, debía admitir que la transformación la convirtió en algo que no se podía expresar con palabras, había estado presente en cada momento de la transformación pero ver la consumación de esta, ver como sus ojos estaban abierto de par en par mirando hacia el techo, ver como sus pechos aumentaron de tamaño al igual que sus caderas, ver sus largar e infinitas piernas mas torneadas y musculosas, toda ella era perfecta pero sus rostro era algo que debía ser prohibido mirar por ser tan extremadamente bello, sus pómulos se marcaron aun mas, sus labios tomaron un ligero color carmesí al igual que sus ojos que estaba custodiados por largar y espesas pestañas y sobre ellas unas cejar perfectamente bellas, su nariz mas respingona y pequeña. Simplemente era el ser mas bello que había visto en mi vida. De repente sus ojos se dirigieron hacia mi, y fue como perderme en el mas hermoso de los mares, solo que este mar era solo mío, pero ver en su mirada tal odio me dejo desconcertado, sabia que me odiaría por robarme su mortalidad pero esto estaba fuera de mi y debía admitir que algo dentro de mi se comenzaba a quebrar lentamente. NOOOOO, YO NO LA TRANSFORME PARA QUE ME ODIARA, SINO PARA QUE ME AMARA, Y AMOR ES LO QUE RECIBIRE A CAMBIO DE HABERLE OTORGADO UN REGALO TAN MAGNIFICO COMO LA INMORTALIDAD.

La escuche hablar y fue como escuchar el canto de los mismo ángeles. Pero lo que me dijo no era algo que hubiera querido escuchar.

**-¿Qué.. que me has hecho infeliz?**

Eso me tomo por sorpresa pero decidí hablar.

**-Tenia que hacerse.**

Se paro de la cama y solo por un segundo se tambaleo, pero después la tuve frente a mi en menos de una milésima de segundo y después me dijo.

**-¿Tenia que hacerse?... **

Bajo su mirada al suelo y de repente sus ojos reflejaron un odio profundo que aunque no lo quisiera admitir comenzaba a desquebrajarme por dentro. Después me dijo tocándose su cuerpo.

**-ME HAS CONVERTIDO EN TODO LO QUE ODIE, ME HAS … ME HAS… PRIVADO DE LO UNICO QUE QUERIA EN MI VIDAAA.. **

Para el punto de esta conversación ella avanzaba hacia mí y yo retrocedía.

**-Me has robado a mis padres, me has robado mi vida, me has dañado de todas las maneras posibles, me has roto como nadie jamás lo había hecho….. y ahora…**

Se desplomo al suelo y cayo sobre sus rodillas. De su cuerpo salían sollozos sin lágrimas y me grito mirándome a los ojos.

**-****Y ahora me has privado de la oportunidad de morir!**

Me arrodille y la tome de los hombros, al instante en que mi cuerpo hizo contacto con el suyo ella se alejo rápidamente. Debía admitir que los neófitos eran rápidos y agiles en los primeros meses de vida pero su velocidad me sorprendió de sobremanera. La vi alejarse y acomodarse en detrás del sillón de terciopelo, no pude evitar sonreír de lado al verla, era la vampiresa mas bella que había visto en mi vida y aun podía ver en su ojos carmesí ese destello de inocencia que siempre me pareció de lo mas atrayente.

Comencé a caminar hacia su dirección; y mientras lo hacia le dije con la voz mas calmada de la que era dueño.

**-Debes entender que todo lo hice por nosotros para.…**

Pero me interrumpió al instante mirándome tan amenazadoramente que por un momento casi podía sentir los látigos de su odio comiéndome las entrañas..

**-Te odio..**

Se alejo del sillón y me encaro comenzó a gritar tan fuerte que por un momento pensé que me podía destruir los tímpanos, como si eso fuera posible.

**-te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio como nunca creí odiar a alguien, te odio,**

Comenzó a golpearme, mientras me seguía gritando. Decidí ponerle fin a esta situación. Y poco a poco el monstruo de mi interior se apodero de mí, y decidí hacer algo que no había hecho desde hace tres días. La tome de los cabellos y comencé a pegarle, pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta que todos los movimientos los esquivaba rápidamente. En un descuido de su parte la tome del cuello y la arroje a la cama, aproveché su desconcierto y me subí arriba de ella impidiéndole cualquier movimiento de su parte, comenzó a moverse a velocidad vampírica tratando se zafarse de mi agarre, pero eso ya era imposible, mi voluntad de tenerla a mi lado me daba mas fuerzas que nunca. Así que me acerque a su oído y le susurre.

**-Aprenderás a verme de otra manera,**

Y mientras le decía eso tome sus muñecas y las sujete con una mano, mientras que la otra iba directo a mis pantalones y los desabroche rápidamente, ella pareció saber que se avecinaba y comenzó a moverse mas rápidamente, pero eso solo hacia que mi lívido cobrara vida rápidamente y se pusiera mas duro que el concreto.

**-No puedes hacer nada bella, eres mía en todas las maneras posibles. **

Ella me miro a los ojos y me grito.

**-JAMAS, JAMAS, JAMAS SUELTAMEE MALDITO.**

Esas palabras me lastimaban debía admitirlo, pero también me hacían querer que a todo costa jamás las volviera a decir. Así que no había nada que me detuviera, ella era mi bella, y no iba permitir que me odiara por toda la eternidad. Así que algo me dijo que debía parar, algo me decía que no podía terminar con esto, que no podía hacerle esto, así que aleje mi miembro de su entrada y me contuve con todas mis fuerzas, me levante rápidamente y me subí el pantalón y comencé a alejarme, estaba por llegar a la puerta cuando me voltee para volver a admirarla en todo su esplendor desnuda en mi cama y le dije mirándola.

**-Mandare a alguien que te traiga de comer.**

Con todas las emociones experimentadas me había olvidado de alimentarla, así que me encamine hacia mi despacho que estaba a un lado de la biblioteca, abrí la puerta de una patada y ni siquiera mire a mi alrededor solo me senté en el enorme sillón justo frente a la chimenea. Mirando las llamas y a mi mente vino un recuerdo que hace mucho trate de reprimir y olvidar, pero siendo un vampiro tenemos toda una eternidad para recordar.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Hoy era un día especial, iba a salir del orfanato, por fin iba a conocer a mis nuevos padres, la madre superiora me dijo que era un matrimonio prospero y feliz, extremadamente buenos y que me iban a cuidar y proveerme de todo ya que el era un medico muy prestigioso de Boston. Todavía no podía creer que esto me estuviera pasando, al fin un lugar al que llamar hogar; ya que al orfanato donde estuve casi toda mi vida no podía llamarle hogar, los constantes maltratos de los otros niños y los castigos innecesarios de las monjas y la madre superiora, me han dejado cicatrices mas haya d mi cuerpo. Estaba tan concentrado pensando por ultima vez en el orfanato que no me di cuenta cuando la madre superiora me llamo para llevarme con mis futuros padres que ya habían llegado. Caminamos por el largo pasillo que daba hacia la salida del convento cuando de repente justo e n la reja estaban parados las personas mas bellas que había visto en mi vida, ella era esbelta nomas de 1.60 cabello de un hermoso color acaramelado, cara en forma de corazón nariz y boca perfecta pero sus ojos eran hipnotizantés de un extraño color dorado, por otro lado el hombre era rubio alto de facciones perfectas y ojos dorados por igual, sonrisa cálida y dientes perfectos. Llegamos hasta donde se encontraban ellos y la madre superiora comenzó a hablar pero yo no podía pensar en otra cosa más en lo afortunado que era de que a mis 17 años alguien me hubiera adoptado. De repente la madre superiora me dijo._

_**-Estos son tus padres de ahora en adelante;**_

_Yo no podía estar más feliz por eso. De pronto la mujer se me acerco y me tomo de la mano._

_**-soy esme. **_

_El hombre tomo mi otra mano y me dijo su nombre._

_**-soy Carlisle. **_

_Esme y Carlisle, mis padres, no lo podía creer, hoy definitivamente era el día más feliz de mi vida. Así que me arme de valor y les dije._

_**-mi nombre es Edward.**_

_Ellos sonrieron cómplices y no supe identificar porque; pero eso no es importante lo importante ahora es que tengo una familia y un logar al que llamar ahogar. Comenzamos a caminar por las viejas calles de chicago de año 1800 hasta llegar a una mansión increíblemente hermosa pero alejada un poco de la ciudad. Entramos y todo ahí era increíblemente elegante y ostentoso, cientos de cuadros por doquier, sus caras sorprendentemente hermosas, subimos las escaleras y llegamos hasta una habitación que esme me dijo que era mía; era hermosa con una gran cama y un gigantesco espejo a un lado de una repisa repleta de libros, tenia un baño para mi solo. En fin todo era perfecto._

_Pasaron 4 años y hoy 20 de junio de 1804 es mi cumpleaños numero 21, esme y Carlisle me dijeron que me organizarían una pequeña reunión con sus amigos mas cercanos, que estuviera preparado para las 8 de la noche. Así paso el tiempo y con ello mis nervios aumentaron, llegaron las 8 y esme me pidió que bajara._

_Lo hice y cuando llegue al final de las escaleras, me sorprendió ver a muchas personas reunidas en el salón, todas increíblemente hermosas, mujeres bellísimas que se asemejaban a ángeles, hombres imponentes y fuertes, Carlisle se acerco a mi y me llevo justo en medio de la gran sala, crei que me iban a felicitar o algo por el estilo, pero me sorprendió cuando Carlisle comenzó a hablar en un extraño dialecto y todos los demás vampiros lo siguieron. Me sentía asustado y confundido así que decidid hablar._

_**-¿Padre que sucede?**_

_En ese instante todos terminaron de hablar y Carlisle comenzó a caminar en mi dirección, se detuvo y me sonrió, luego dijo algo que jamás podre olvidar._

_**-Bienvenido al mundo vampírico….. hijo mío.**_

_Con esas palabras el hombre que se decía mi padre por cuatro años sello mi destino, manteniéndome en un mundo de sombras y oscuridad. Enseñandome que la unica manera de sobrevivir era dominar y ganar a __como dé lugar, por el era que en mi se creo un mounstro que poco a poco iba queriendo ganar la batalla en mi interior._

_ Ahora entendía las salidas nocturnas de Carlisle y esme, iban a cazar y privar de la vida a algún desdichado sin suerte. A partir de ese momento mi vida cambio solo para convertirse en un cielo sin estrellas, sin luna sin nada, solo un maldito cuarto oscuro,,,, pero eso cambio cuando vi a bella, fue como si un meteoro pasara sobre mi cielo y me cegara por completo dejando una ráfaga de luz a su paso. Dejando una estela de sentimientos que jamas habia experimentado.  
_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Hice a un lado esos pensamientos cuando sentí a alguien entrar a mi despacho. Sabia quien era, esas ruidosas pisadas las podría escuchar desde Alaska. Me pare de mi asiento y fui directo a servirme una copa, podía escuchar como sus pensamientos eran completamente un desastre, solo pensando en sexo, sangre, y sexo. Me harte de esta situación y le dije.

**-¿Qué quieres Emmet?**

Después de llenar la copa con sangre me volví a sentar en el sillón frente a la chimenea y lo observe como el estaba cómodo en el sillón de al lado mirando las flamas junto conmigo.

**-¿así que lo hiciste después de todo cierto?**

Sabía que se refería a la transformación de bella.

**-efectivamente, lo hice.**

**-¿y no te estresa el pensar que pasaras la eternidad con una sola mujer?**

Eso me saco de quicio y le dije.

**-eso no te incumbe en lo absoluto,**

Lo escuché reírse y después hablar.

**-Cierto no me incumbe, pero algo que me preocupa es tu actitud con el rey**

**-eso es otro asunto que no te incumbe Emmet.**

Sabia que había ganado esta conversación, cuando mostraba mi postura al negarme sobre hablar de algún tema nadie podía ganarme, lo escuche soltar un suspiro y luego ponerse de pie y acercarse lentamente hacia mí. Cuando lo tuve frente lo mire a los ojos y el me dijo algo que me dejo pensando por completo.

**.tienes razón no me incumbe tu relación con el rey, ni tampoco tu relación con tu mujer, pero lo que si me incumbe eres tu, eres mi amigo, te estimo y me preocupa que muelas a golpes a la mujer que dices amar, así que si quieres pasar la eternidad junto a ella, es mejor que cambies de actitud.**

Eso me tomo por sorpresa, no sabia si reírme por escuchar a Emmet hablar tan serio o sacarlo a patadas de mi despacho por querer psicoanalizarme, así que le dije.

**-Vaya Emmet, el problema de ser como eres es que nadie toma enserio lo que dices cuando quieres aparentar seriedad. Ahora hazme un favor y busca a alguien que sirva de alimento para mi bella.**

Con eso se fue con una sonrisa en la cara y salió de la habitación, típico de emmet.

Pero por mas que lo odie no podía echar en saco roto el consejo de Emmet, en parte tenia razón, no porque bella sea inmortal ahora puedo seguir tratándola como antes, pero de repente una sensación de dominio y descontrol se apodero de mi, y de la fuerza desatada quebré el trago que tenia en mis manos. Me pare de golpe del sillón y comencé a caminar hasta llegar al enorme ventanal que daba una vista espectacular del anochecer.

Algo dentro de mi hizo todo su esfuerzo por tratar de ignorar al monstruo que habitaba en mi interior, ese monstruo que dañaba a bella mas haya de lo inimaginable, pero no sabia como matarlo, no sabia como sacarlo de mi interior, solo sabia que a partir de ahora tenia que cambiar algo, tenia que acomodar las piezas adecuadamente,de algo estaba completamente seguro, quieria que por una vez en mi maldita vida alguien me viera diferente, y ese alguien quiero que sea mi bella.

No era cuestión de honor, ni nada por el estilo, tampoco era cuestión de quien dominaba mas, era cuestión de ….. amor.

* * *

HEY QUE LES PARECIOO?

ESTE CAPITULO EN MI MUY HUMILDE OPINION ME GUSTO MUCHO, ASI QUE SIEMPRE ACEPTO SUS CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS Y NO CONSTRUCTIVAS...

POBRE DE NUESTRO EDWARD TRANSFORMADO EN SU CUMPLEAÑOS, AL IGUAL QUE NUESTRA BELLA...

EN FIN SIGUIENTE CAPITULO MAÑANA...

LOSQUIERE.:)

_**MEMORIESCULLEN.**_


	10. sangre and sex ¿que hare?

AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO 10. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.. POCO A POC VEREMOS COMO BELLA COMIENZA A ABRIRSE..

ESPERO DE TODO CORAZON QUE ELES GUSTE..:=)

* * *

Sorprendida, rota, utilizada es poco para definir como siento ahora, primero soy convertida en lo que jure odiar para siempre, segundo la actitud de Edward; el jamás había hecho algo así, quedarse con la ganas y respetarme no es parte de su naturaleza. Algo trama lo puedo sentir, incluso lo puedo oler por los malditos sentido agudizados que el convertirme en vampiro me brindo. Comencé a caminar hasta que llegue al espejo, me mire y no me miraba, era como estar viendo a otra persona, esto me cambio por completo todo mi cuerpo, mi voz, mi color de piel, mi cabello se veía mas brillante, mi rostro mas definido y esbelto, pero lo que me termino de desmoronar fue que había perdido el color de ojos de mi padre, eso ojos achocolatados que tanto me recordaban a el, no pude contener todos los sentimientos que se adentraron aún mas en mi ser, y con todo la fuerza que tenia le di un puñetazo al espejo que termino desmoronándose ante mi, cientos de pequeños fragmentos de vidrio cayeron a mi cuerpo sin siquiera hacerme cosquillas.

No se cuanto tiempo pase en esa misma posición frente a la pared donde alguna vez estuvo el espejo, hasta que decidí ir al armario y tomar algo de ropa, tres días desnuda no era mi sueño dorado. Tome unos pantalones y una camiseta ambas prendas negras, junto con mis converse viejos. Estaba por salir cuando de repente abrieron la puerta y de ella salió un figura que rápidamente pude identificar como vampiros, se pararon frente a mí y pude identificar como el sujeto que parecía un gigantesco ropero el día de mi presentación de sociedad. De repente el comenzó a hablar.

**-hola bella.**

**-¿Quién eres?**

El me dedico una sonrisa y me dijo.

**-Mi nombre es Emmet. Y lo que esta por entrar**

Me dijo señalando la puerta y mostrándome como un como unos sujetos que parecían guardias traían consigo algo en un saco. De repente mis fosas nasales se comenzaron a abrir de sobre manera, mi garganta ardía como mil demonios, dirigí mi mirada al sujeto que dijo llamarse Emmet y le dije.

**-¿De que se trata esto? **

El sonrió sobriamente y me dijo.

**-es tu alimento bella.**

Y al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras levantaron el saco y de el salió una joven de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y sangre atrayente, mi mente no podía procesar tanta información, era demasiada la sed que sentía, estaba tan concentrada en mi propia hambre que no me di cuenta cuando Emmet salió de la habitación dejándonos solos a mi y la joven que no paraba de temblar y susurras palabras incoherentes. Comencé a acercarme a ella como si un sediento se acerca a un chorro de agua, la joven se comenzó a alejar de mi, hasta que llego hasta una esquina, mis colmillos salieron por si solos, la ponzoña me ardía al igual que mi garganta, no pensé, no razone, no había nada mas que deseara mas que su sangre, podía olerla, era dulce y atrayente, seguro también sería refrescante.

Cuando al fin la tenia como quería en una esquina sin salida, y justo cuando mi boca se comenzó a dirigir a su vena del cuello fue cuando vi a la bella de hace dos años y medio, estaba en un la misma posición que ella, arrinconada en la misma esquina su mirada solo reflejaba temor, sus ojos cubiertos de lagrimas. Justo en ese momento fue cuando caí en cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de hacer, el peso de mis actos me llegaba hasta el cuello y me aleje de un brinco hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. No se como logre controlarme, lo único en lo que pensaba era en sangre y mas sangre, pero algo me detenía; algo m decía que no era lo correcto, si bebía de esa chica me terminaría de convertir en un de ellos, no no podía, algo me detenía, dirigí mi mirada hacia ella y le dije.

**-No te hare daño, ahora sal de aquí.**

Se levanto de inmediato y salió como alama que lleva el diablo de la habitación. Mi respiración era errática y dificultosa, no sabia que hacer comencé a desesperarme mucho,, demasiado diría yo. Comencé a romper cosas, quebré la cama, el armario, el sillón de terciopelo las paredes, todo absolutamente todo. Hasta que sentí cuando alguien abría la puerta y me abalancé sobre esa persona inmediatamente, cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta que era Edward, entonces me aleje de el de inmediato, el tenia esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, lo mire con furia y le dije.

**-¿Qué pretendes? Terminar con la poca humanidad que me queda.**

El se levanto y comenzó a alisarle la ropa. Me miro detenidamente y me dijo.

**-No trato de acabar con tu humanidad bella; esa ya se acabo, y tu tienes que alimentarte.. es asi de simple.**

Eso me enfureció de sobremanera..

**-No me alimentare de humano. Jamás entendiste.**

El sonrió descaradamente y me dijo.

**-¿Cómo pretendes alimentarte querida?. **

Eso es verdad, no tenia ni la menor idea de que otra manera de alimentarme además de humanos. Solo tenia la certeza de que jamás me alimentaria de humanos, lo único que me quedaba era la certeza de que en mi vida tomaría sangre de humanos, esto no era lo que esperaba maldición. Lo mire y le dije.

**-eso no lose pero… pero jamás beberé sangre de humanos entiéndeme.**

Ya no sabia que decirle para que pudiera entender que al menos deseaba vivir con la conciencia tranquila, no pensaba vivir con la culpa de matar a un ser humano. Jamás eso terminaría por matar lo poco humano que me queda.

Edward me miraba detenidamente, como estudiándome, me sentía intimidada por esa mirada, a pesar de que ahora éramos iguales en especies no podía pensar en enfrentarme a el…. Al menos por el momento, ya que mi odio así el no disminuía por nada en ningún momento.

El decidió al fin hablar y me dijo.

**-De acuerdo, no beberás sangre de humanos.**

Eso le dio un respiro a mi alma,

**-¿Y que beberé?**

El me miro por un segundo antes de darse vuelta y dirigirse a hacia la puerta e indicarme que lo siguiera.

**-Beberás sangre de animales. **

Eso me sorprendió y me desconcertó por un momento me sentía mal por los animales, pero era preferible la muerte de ellos que la de algún sr humano. Lo mire mientras salíamos de la habitación; no podía negar que ahora que era una vampiresa podía mirar mucho mejor su cuerpo, si antes pensaba que era el ser mas hermoso del mundo ahora me quedaba corta, con mi vista mas agudizada podía admirar sus rostro mas perfecto de lo normal, y por un momento me vi pasando la eternidad al lado de alguien como el; pero como llego el sentimiento se fue. L a imagen de mis padres, los años en cautiverio, los golpes, las violaciones, todo me llego como una gran avalancha que me comenzó a cubrir hasta el cuello. Me detuve detrás de el analizando mi situación, viendo las posibilidades que ahora tenia, hasta que sentí que el se paro también y en menos de un segundo lo tenia frente a mi sujetándome los hombros con fuerza, el me miraba con la misma mirada de la ultima vez, esa mirada que me desconcertaba, esa mirada sin odio, pero esa mirada me asustaba mucho mas que los golpes y su ira su rostro se iba acercando al mío, intente alejarme de el pero cuando menos lo pensé tenia sus labios sobre los míos, moviéndose con exigencia y pidiéndome en silencio que le concediera permiso para que adentrara su boca; pero no podía, no podía corresponderle, esto me desconcertaba mucho, dentro de mi comencé a sentí como se formaban dos bandos, uno me decía que luchara hasta ser libre que aún no era demasiado tarde, el otro me decía que por mas que lo hiciera no podría huir, que le diera una oportunidad a Edward. Mi mente se convirtió en un remolino y no pude concentrarme en el beso que aún no quería corresponder. El pareció entender mi reacción y se separo de mí, me miro y sonrió ¿tristemente?

**-tenemos toda la eternidad ¿no es así?**

Me sujeto la mano con fuerza y comenzamos a correr hacia la salida, mi cuerpo se sentía como una flecha de la velocidad en la que íbamos, por un momento me sentí libre, por un momento llegue pensar que no tenia la mano de Edward prácticamente soldada a la mía. Por un momento me sentí libre y me permití sonreí. El me miro y también sonrió, aunque no supe porque lo hizo. No me di ni cuenta el momento en que llegamos a un bosque, mi mente solo se pudo concentrar en una cosa, _sangre_. Mi nariz comenzó a aspirar todo tipo de olores, desde los arboles, el lodo, el musgo, todo tipo de cosas, hasta que comencé a percibir un olor delicioso y embriagante, ni siquiera me puse a pensar, solo me guie hasta donde estaba ese olor y me tope con un puma que estaba bebiendo agua de un rio. No fue razón ni lógica, solo fue sed de sangre. Me abalance sobre el y clave mis colmillos en su cuello, mi mente se lleno de placer al sentir el sabor de la sangre descendiendo por mi garganta, cuando prácticamente deje el cuerpo inerte del puma completamente vacio en el suelo, me sentía satisfecha y mi cuerpo comenzó a sentir mucho placer, demasiado diría yo. No sabía lo que me pasaba. De repente me di cuenta que Edward me miraba desde el otro extremo del rio. Mi mente se cegó por un momento y corrí hacia el, y literalmente me abalance sobre el. Lo bese lo mordí lo lamí por todas parte, podía sentir su miembro palpitando en mi vientre, al instante me rompió toda la ropa dejándome desnuda ante el, por mi parte no perdí tiempo y le desgarré los pantalones y la camisola, comenzamos a besarnos y poco a poco nos fuimos acostando en el suelo. No sabia lo que me pasaba mi mente solo pensaba en sexo y sangre hasta que escuche a Edward hablar.

**-No sabes cuanto he esperado esto.**

Y con esas palabras su boca fue descendiendo hasta llegar a mis pechos, uno se lo metió a la boca y lo devoro como si fuera su dulce favorito, al otro le daba atención con su mano masajeándolo,

**-Edward.. basta.. hazlo.**

Lo sentí sonreí y decirme

**-Dime bella, dime lo que quieres que te haga.**

Lo sentí bajar mas hasta llegar a mi entrepierna y hundir su cabeza en ella, sentía su lengua jugar con mis pliegues, después metió dos dedos de golpe y sentí como mis jugos cubrían su rostro. No podía aguantar tanto placer cuando comenzó a chupar mi clítoris, cuando estaba a punto de venirme se levanto y me dijo.

**-Dime que quieres bella y te lo daré todo.**

Lo mire cegada por el placer y le dije.

**-Tómame.**

Y después de decir eso lo sentí entrar en mí de golpe. Sus embestidas fueron brutales y yo por mi parte me dedique disfrutar y moverme a al compas de sus movimientos.

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos teniendo sexo. Después de tener tantos orgasmos que perdí la cuenta el salió de mi y me tomo entre sus brazos y nos recostamos mirando el rio. De pronto escuche cuando me dijo.

**-Te amo bella, te amo, te amo.**

Mientras decía eso me abrazaba con más fuerza, y en ese momento mi término de volverse un caos, no sabia que hacer.

Lo que si sabía era que Edward comenzaba crear algo más que odio. Me odie al mismo tiempo en que comencé a sentir algo mas por el.

* * *

HEYY ... BUENO ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADOO..

LOSQUIERE

**MEMORIESCULLEN.**


	11. Nuevas razones para existir

HEY OLA A TODOS, PRIMERO QUE NADA QUIERO AGRADEZERLES TODOS SUS REVIEWS DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS,:) LOS LEO TODO Y DE VERDAD GRACIAS. ESTE CAPITULO DECIDI ENFOCARME UN POCO MAS EN EL TEMA DE LA COMUNICACION. VERDADES QUE EDWARD Y BELLA NO SE DECIAN POR DESCUBIR Y QUE AHORA LO HACEN

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...

* * *

No me había dado cuenta cuando llegamos de nuevo al castillo, mi mente se desconecto después de haber estado don Edgard, y el peso de mis decisiones me quebraba la conciencia. ¿Podrá ser posible amar a la persona que me secuestro, violo, y me confino a una inmortalidad no deseada?. ¿Podré pensar con claridad algún día?. ¿podré ver la inmortalidad como una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz?... Entonces porque siento que quiero y no puedo.¿porque siento que cada vez que pienso en una inmortalidad con Edgard me atacan los remordimientos y siento que no es correcto.¿porque? ¿Por qué maldición?. Siempre supe desde pequeña que era rara, todos me lo decían, incluso me lo dijo una vez mi madre, pero para entonces yo tenia 6 años y no entendía el peso de sus palabras; hasta que cumplí 11 supe lo que en realidad significaba rara leyéndolo de un diccionario, jamás podré olvidar lo que significa.

_se aplica a una persona o cosa que se considera poco común por tener alguna característica que las diferencia de las demás de su misma especie._

Recuerdo que le dije a mi madre una sarta de tonterías culpándola por que a los seis años me dijo que era diferente a los demás, no puedo evitar pensar que cada grito cada tropiezo cada vez que alguien me veía raro, cada que decía cosas demasiado explicitas e informativas para mi edad, sentía que los demás me creían salida de una especie de dimensión desconocida. Pero ahora lo entiendo, no es que yo haya sido rara, solo era diferente, mi cuerpo, mi voz, mis expresiones eran diferentes a las de los demás. Ahora me doy cuenta de muchas cosas, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando llegamos a la habitación, Edgard me tomo de los hombro y me dijo.

**-¿en que piensas bella? Mataría por saber que piensas.**

Eso me alarmo; porque sabia que seria capaz de hacerlo. Entonces me aparte de el, me di vuelta y lo mire a los ojos directamente y le dije.

**-edward, ¿porque me elegiste a mi?**

Por su cara pude ver cientos de expresiones a la vez, desde sorpresa, tristeza, miedo, alegría, era como tener una película de todas las emociones "humanas" frente a ti. Hasta que el me dijo.

**-porque…. Te ame desde el primer momento en que te vi.**

Eso definitivamente no me lo esperaba. Y le dije.

**-pero… pero eso es imposible Edward, no puedes amar a una persona solo con mirarla, ni con olerla, ni con sentirla, eso es engañarse a uno mismo. **

Comencé a caminar hasta llegar frente al ventanal de la habitación. Lo sentía seguirme y detenerse detrás de mi, sentí sus heladas manos sujetándome los hombros con delicadeza y me dijo.

**-es extraño bella, solo lo sabes…no te puedo explicar a ciencia cierta pero,, me paso y no me arrepiento de tenerte a mi lado, ni de haberte tomado..**

Ya no me sorprendían sus cambias drásticos de humor, siempre pensé que los vampiros eran terribles e irracionalmente extraños de comprender, pero algo me decía que con Edward tenia que excavar mas adentro para llegar a saber el porque es así. Por un momento me tome la convicción de olvidar que el es el culpable de mis desgracias, y decidí saber mas de el. Así que el dije.

**-Lose, se que no te arrepientes, pero…**

Me voltee y lo mire a lo ojos y le dije.

**-¿No te detuviste a pensar en el daño que me hacías?**

El se comenzó a alejar hasta llegar al respaldo de la cama. Así que le dije.

**-Quiero hablar contigo edward, quiero saber el porque de tantas cosas.. ¿Responderás mis preguntas?**

El se dio vuelta y me miro, me sonrió y me dijo.

**-supongo que si pasaremos la eternidad juntos tenemos que conocernos.**

Eso me sorprendió mucho, pero por primera vez desde que llegue aquí, le dedique una sonrisa. Y no fue forzada ni con sentimientos oscuros detrás. Era una sonrisa…. Real supongo.

Así que aproveche la situación, y antes de que este hombre volviera a ser el bipolar de siempre decidí comenzar a hablar.

**-Mira… yo no se que me pasa, es como si sintiera una opresión en el pecho cada que pienso que tu y yo bueno…. Estaremos juntos para siempre.**

El me miro y me dijo.

**-¿Qué tiene de malo eso?**

Lo mire seriamente a los ojos y le dije.

**-para siempre es demasiado tiempo. **

Su rostro era una mascara de tristeza, mi corazón comenzó a sentir una especie de dolor también y me apresure a decir.

**-Es solo que tu esperas que te ame.. y yo no se que pueda lograrlo entiéndeme,**

Me acerque a el lentamente y cuando estaba justo frente a el; el me miro tristemente como esperando que le dijera que todo lo que le he dicho es mentira. Pero tenia que ser sincera, con el y conmigo misma. Si después de esto recibía la peor paliza de mi vida… entonces que así sea. Le tome el rostro con ambas manos y le dije.

**-Edward… yo no te amo**

Mire como sus ojos se comenzaban a ensombrecer pero a la vez tenia un deje de tristeza que haría llorar a la persona mas feliz del mundo. Acaricie su mejilla y le dije.

**-pero no te puedo negar.. que cuando estoy contigo siento algo.. no es amor de eso estoy segura, pero es algo edward y…**

No me dejo continuar porque al instante me había tomado en un abrazo que me movió todas las ideas. Era un abrazo de necesidad, un abrazo que pedía a gritos ser correspondido. Así que lentamente comencé a subir mis brazos hasta que llegaron a su espalda y lo abrace con fuerza, por un momento me sentí ¿plena?. Así que antes de que las cosas llegaran mas halla me deshice del abrazo y rápidamente me senté en el borde del ventanal. El me miro con una sonrisa socarrona, pero lo ignore por el momento y le indique que se sentara frente a mi mirando el crepúsculo que nos daba la bienvenida a nuevas verdades. El llego rápidamente al ventanal y mirando el crepúsculo le dije.

**-Edward, quiero que hablemos sin alterarnos por una vez en la vida y que no me interrumpas por favor.**

Lo mire y su rostro era solo seriedad, pero el asintió con la cabeza y con eso tuve luz verde para comenzar.

**-Mi vida no era perfecta edward, pero no me podía quejar, tenia unos padres amorosos, atentos, tuve unos abuelos geniales que me consentían mucho, prácticamente no tenia amigos, pero eso nunca mi importo, prefería tener la compañía de los que en realidad me querían que tener gente hipócrita a mi alrededor. El baile de presentación era la ilusión que siempre tuve desde que tenia memoria, eran una de las pocas cosas que los vampiros nos habían dejado, mi padre supo ese día que los vampiros iban a asistir esa noche y me persuadió de que no fuera, pero no lo escuche y me negué a dejarme vencer por el miedo. Cuando los vampiros entraron a matar a todas las personas que conocíamos, me llene de ira mas no de miedo, pero cuando vi la vida irse de los ojos de mis padres, fue como el detonador para crear un odio que jamás pude llegar a pensar que alguna vez albergaría en mi interior. El que me tomaran prisionera y me entregaran a ti como esclava fue algo que no podía soportar, te odie tanto, soñaba con que te quemaba un meteoro o que te extinguías con un suspiro mió. Pero al despertar supe que solo eran eso… solo sueños. Cuando me tomaste por primera vez, me sentí sucia y rota, jamás nadie me habían humillado y lastimado como tu. Tus golpes en ocasiones eran caricias comparadas con las heridas de mi alma. Pensaba en secreto muchas veces en el modo de huir, pero cuando lo hacia tus ojos carmesí siempre aparecían en mi rango de visión y eso solo bastaba para acobardar mi espíritu, con el paso de los años ese mismo espíritu comenzó a morir, comenzó a disiparse la idea de huir y solo quedaba con ello la desesperanza y la soledad, y a la vez el consuelo de que algún día moriría y me libraría de ti. Pero cuando me transformaste esa esperanza se me fue como agua entre los dedos, toda posibilidad de ser feliz algún día aunque fuera en el otro mundo murió junto con mi humanidad.**

Lo mire a los ojos cuando el crepúsculo llego a su fin, y me sorprendió ver en su rostro, tristeza y determinación, el me sostuvo la mirada en todo momento y mirando a los ojos le dije.

**-¿entiendes porque no puedo corresponderte? Me has roto de todas las maneras posibles edward.**

De repente sonreí y le dije.

**-pero aun así despertaste sentimientos extraños dentro de mi que aún no logro identificar.**

El me tomo las manos y nos dirigimos a la cama. Nos acostamos y mientras me abrazaba por la cintura sentía su respiración en mi cuello. De repente me susurro al oído.

**-¿Crees que no estoy conciente del daño que te he hecho? ¿Crees que no se la clase de monstruo que soy. Que no hay día que vea el amanecer y sienta que poco a poco te estoy acabando?. Algo me decía que debía parar pero había otro algo que me decía que no tenia porque hacerlo que eras mía, eras de mi propiedad….Bella soy la muerte, pero incluso la muerte puede amar, y yo te amo con lo que quede de mi corazón, y se que tu jamás olvidaras lo que te hice, se que jamás llegaras a perdonarme por completo y siempre, siempre tendré que vivir con eso dentro de mi, pero créeme cuando te digo que te di la inmortalidad para que llegues a amarme. Tu vida como humana jamás me hubiera alcanzado para tu perdón o tu amor**

Lo sentí sonreír en mi cuello.

**-se que aspiro a demasiadas cosas, pero yo jamás me doy por vencido, y me ahora entiendo que el amor no se exige, no se compra, es como esas rosas príncipe negro que tanto te gustan, se cultiva, se cuida, se preserva para cuando llegue el momento, florezca sin temores.**

Me volteo y me puso cara a cara y me dijo.

-**y eso es lo que pienso hacer bella, cambiare lo prometo, te daré tantos buenos recuerdos que esperare que sean suficientes para que algún día sea posible que olvides todos los malos.**

Y después de eso me beso con tanta ternura que de haber sido humana estoy segura que lloraría. Jamás creí que esto me pasaría, yo bella swan, siendo una vampiresa y sintiendo algo extraño por un vampiro.

Esa noche edward me hizo el amor de una manera tan diferente, sus manos ya no raspaban mi cuerpo, su miembro ya no entraba en seco en mí, su boca no buscaba la rendición de la mía, sino la cooperación. Esa noche tuve tantos orgasmos que creo que perdí la cuenta, esa noche grite por primera vez el nombre de edward en uno de ellos, y con eso le di la bienvenida a nuevas posibilidades, nuevas perspectivas que no me atrevía a considerar, pero a pesar de todo el mal que me ha hecho de todos los golpes, de la muerte de mis padres, el obligarme a renunciar al derecho de seguir siendo humana, a pesar de todas esas mounstrosidades sabia que algo dentro de mi comenzaba a cambiar, algo dentro de mi comenzaba a aceptar mi realidad.

**EDWARD PVO.**

La noche y la conversación que tuve con bella esta noche, me dio una nueva visión de mis actos, el mounstruo dentro de mi comenzaba a perder la batalla, los remordimiento y todas la culpas que siente, siempre estarán aquí dentro de mi, jamás se irán de eso estoy seguro. Pero algo dentro de mi me decía que tal vez pueda hacer que la eternidad de bella fuera algo mas que solo un pasaje de tristezas, algo mas…. Mucho más.

Cuando me dijo que no me amaba, me sentí volver a morir, pero cuando me dijo también que comenzaba a sentir algo extraño por mi y que no podía identificar que era, juro que vi una luz al final del camino. Sabia que le había hecho demasiado daño, tanto como no creí ser capaz de reconocer. Mi mundo ahora es ella, y are todo lo que este a mi alcance para hacerla feliz; aunque a veces siento que a la menor provocación a la menor discusión que tengamos la podre dañar, pero eso no me lo puede permitir nunca mas. No puedo seguir siendo algo dañino para ella. Tengo que darle algo mas que golpes y malos recuerdos tengo que hacer que ella me necesite como yo la necesito a ella…. Después de todo tengo una eternidad para lograrlo.

Me levante de la cama; y mire detenidamente toda la habitación, no pude evitar sonreír. Todo estaba absolutamente destrozado, mi bella, siempre ame su carácter, fuerte y la determinación de no darse por vencida. Pero ahora eso no me servía, quería que siguiera conservando ese espíritu salvaje, pero también quería que me necesitara que viera que solo conmigo es feliz, y no me rendiré hasta lograr mi objetivo.

La mire en la cama, su cuerpo solo cubierto por la sabana dejando al descubierto una torneada pierna, su pelo expandido por toda la almohada, sus rostro perfecto, su mirada perdida en el amanecer, sus ojos dorados eran simplemente hermosos, me atrevería a decir que era mas hermosa con los ojos de se color que con los ojos carmesí de su nacimiento.

Me acerque a ella lentamente tome su rostro entre mis manos y le dije.

**-¿Sabes? Me haces desear más de ti a cada momento.**

Ella solo me dedico una pequeña sonrisa pero para mi era mas que suficiente, ella mi rozo la mejilla y me dijo.

**-no se que me diste, pero algo comienza a cambiar dentro de mi.**

Y con esas palabras nos fundimos en un beso tan pasional que no salimos de la habitación por varios horas.

Si por mi fuera volvería a atravesar la transformación mil veces mas; solo para poder estar así con ella.

* * *

CAN CAN,,,, QUE LES PARECIO? ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADOO MUCHO... DE TODO CORAZON CUIDENSEE...

MAÑANA ACTUALIZACION..:)

¿PODRAN SER FELICES EDWARD Y BELLA? O TENDRAN UNA NUEVA RECAIDA.?

LOSQUIERE

_**MEMORIESCULLEN.**_


	12. t e a m o dos palabras

OLAA AMIGOS, AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO 12 ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHO..:)

QUIERO APROVECHAR PARA ACLARAR LAS DUDAS DE

dany-cullen-patt.

-habian pasado 2 años y medio hasta que edward decidio transformar a bella

-en mi historia los ojos carmesu desaparecen cuando el vampiro toma sangre animal, al instante los ojso cambian, no tiene que pasar un año :D

-como sabes bella destrozo toda la habitacion cuando fue transformada, pero fue a cazar con edwar y llegaron al dia siguiente por eso del atardecer. pero al habitacion aun seguia destrozada.

ESPERO QUE TUS DUDAS HAYAN SIDO ACLARADAS. Y SI NO PUES YA SABES AQUI STOY.

DISFRUTENLO

* * *

Las nuevas sensaciones que comencé a sentir eran realmente extrañas; un día comenzó y con ello nuevas experiencias. Edward y yo salimos a casar, yo obviamente animales, y bueno pues el decidió continuar con su alimentación a base de humanos, por mas que le insiste en que se alimentara de animales como yo; le simplemente se negó. Había cosas en las que aún no nos poníamos de acuerdo. La primera era que edward seguía siendo posesivo,. Pero al menos no tanto como antes, los golpes bueno digamos que literalmente cesaron, jamás me volvió a tocar, el poco a poco se fue abriéndose conmigo, me contaba cosas como la horrible forma en que carlisle lo transformo.

Había momentos en que comenzaba a recordar a mis padres, y todo el sufrimiento que edward me causo, y en ese instante todo comenzaba desde cero. Pero cuando nos volvíamos a reconciliar digamos que la cama era el lugar adecuado. La habitación la remodelo de nuevo, ya que por mi ataque de ira de aquella vez digamos que quedo poco habitable, debo de estar volviéndome loca, o la inmortalidad me congelo el cerebro pero, creo que podría decir que comienzo a conocer las nuevas sensaciones que edward despierta en mi a cada nuevo momento.

Los días pasaron, convirtiéndose en semanas, las semanas en meses, y los meses en años,

_**10 años… después época actual.**_

Mi inmortalidad no es tan mala, debo decir que poco a poco edward se gano mi corazón, ha sido paciente conmigo, jamás me volvió a golpear, y debo decir que mi vida no era tan mala. Hoy tendríamos un baile, en honor a la sucesión del trono. Carlisle le deja el trono a edward y bueno el no podría estar más feliz por eso.

Yo por mi parte no tengo de otra mas que asistir al dichoso baile; no es que no me alegre por edward estoy contenta por el, es solo que el baile jamás ha sido algo que se me diera muy bien; se podría decir que tengo dos pies izquierdo.

Estábamos acostados en nuestra cama, como cada noche después de tener sexo fantástico, debo decir que edward es un maestro para ello, no hay un solo lugar de mi cuerpo que no haya sido recorrido por sus manos, su boca, su lengua por todo el. Anoche fue realmente increíble, me hizo sexo oral por horas, me dio tantos orgasmos que creo que me dejo seca. Pero en verdad fue increíblemente atento conmigo.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando Edward comenzó a subir su mano a mi pecho, lentamente torturándome como solo el sabe hacerlo, su otra mano iba descendiendo hacia mi entrepierna que no tardo en meter dos dedos de golpe, de repente lo escuche susurrarme al oído.

**-sabes que aunque pasen cien mil años jamás me cansare de satisfacerte**

Y depuse de eso sus dedos me bombardearon a velocidad vampirica, eso termino por llevarme de nuevo a ese lugar que solo edward y yo disfrutamos cada noche.

Cuando mi orgasmo ceso, nos quedamos quietos solo mirando el amanecer, y con ello mi tortura, ya que me voy a tener que poner zapatillas, y vestido. A pesar de que sea vampiro y que se suponga que siendo vampiro tu equilibrio y todo los defectos de cuando eras humana desaparecen pero al parecer yo soy la excepción a al regla y mi torpeza no se ha ido del todo. Sentí a edward levantarse y enseguida me senté en la cama, me miraba tan intensamente mientras se vestía que podía llegar a sentir su mirada quemándome cada célula de mi muerto cuerpo. De repente lo tenia frente a mi me acaricio la mejilla y me dijo.

**-esta noche es importante, y quiero que luzcas simplemente hermosa.**

Me hice la ofendida y le dije.

**-¿así que piensas que jamás me veo hermosa? Debo decir que me siento ofendida**.

El me sonrió de manera torcida y me dijo.

**-me culpo por dejarte pensar un momento que no eras hermosa,**

Su rostro comenzó a acercarse al mió, pero su boca se fue a mi cuello y comenzó a repartir un camino de besos.. De repente se separo de mí y me dijo.

**-Creo que mejor me retiro, sino no seré capaz de salir de la habitación ni para la coronación.**

Eso me hizo reír y con ello salio de la habitación.

El día transcurrió sin ningún cambio, alice y yo fuimos a cazar en los bosques del castillo, alice decidió seguir con mi dieta, decía que no podía seguir matando personas que eso no era lo que ella quería y bueno, pues decidimos compartir la misma dieta. Yo por mi parte case un par de pumas que eran mis favoritos, alice por su parte decidió casar un oso pardo, era muy divertido ver a la pequeña alice contra el gigantesco oso y que ella saliera victoriosa. Cuando al fin llegamos al castillo todo era un completo remolino, cientos de personas en el vestíbulo colocando alfombras, adornos, nuevos candelabros en fin todo era un caos, así que me despedí de alice y quedamos en vernos antes del baile para que me arreglara, yo subí a mi habitación y me senté en el sillón de terciopelo rojo que daba al gran ventanal, debo decir que este sitio es mi lugar favorito de la habitación, claro después de la cama, estaba leyendo mi libro favorito, cumbres borrascosas cuando de repente escuche unos apresurados pasos que procedían de las escaleras, y anticipando a cualquier cosa abrí la puerta de la habitación y de ella apareció alice luciendo un espectacular vestido verde oliva straple que se ajustaba a la perfección a su cuerpo, el vestido era largo y muy bonito debo decir, estaba maquillada con sombras muy negras y solo un poco de brillo en los labios, su peinado era el de siempre con sus habituales puntas hacia todos los lados.

**-¿alice que pasa porque estas ya lista?**

Ella ame miro como si hubiera dicho una de las peores calamidades del mundo y me dijo.

**-bella, se que eres despistada pero ¿cuanto tiempo mas pensabas quedarte sentada en ese sillón leyendo ese libro? Falta muy poco para que el baile comience !**

Y con eso me apresure a ir al baño y darme un ducha rápida pero a la vez útil, cuando Salí del baño, alice tenia cientos de cosas sobre la cama, me sentó en un silla frente a ella y comenzó a maquillarme, después siguió el peinado, nose cuanto tiempo pase sentada cuando alice me dijo que era hora de ponerme el vestido. Lo mas extraño era que no tenia idea de cómo era mi vestido ya que alice deicidio escogerlo por mi, alegando que mi gusto era pésimo y que si por mi fuera iría con converse al baile. La pequeña vampiresa se acerco a mí con una bolsa negra y me dijo.

**-Este es tu vestido, créeme que me costo mucho encontrarlo, pero alfil lo hice y espero que te guste.**

Abrió la bolsa y de ella saco un hermoso vestido largo azul marino, con pequeñas piedras incrustadas al final del vestido. Tenía un escote muy pronunciado por enfrente, y tenía la parte de la espalda un poco descubierta pero no tanto. Mire a alice y le dije.

**-De verdad muchas gracias alice me gusto.**

Ella me sonrió y me ayudo ponerme el vestido y las zapatillas, que esta vez eran unas hermosas zapatillas plateadas con un tacón pequeño, eso se lo agradecí con un abrazo. Después que estaba lista según yo, estaba por r a la puerta cuando alice me detuvo y me dijo.

**-Bella espera todavía falta algo.**

Me entrego una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo, la abrí y en ella había un par de hermosos pendientes de oro blanco con un diamante justo en medio. Simplemente no tenía palabras.

**-alice pero de…**

Ella me interrumpió y me dijo.

**-Edward me dijo que te los diera para que los lucieras esa noche, así que tienes que ponértelos, además son hermosos.**

Y mientras me decía eso, yo me ponía los pendientes me voltee a su dirección y le dije.

**-¿Qué tal estoy?**

Ella sonrió y me dijo.

**-Compruébalo por ti misma.**

Me llevo hacia la pared de espejo y simplemente me quede sin palabras, nunca he sido al clase de mujer que es arrogante de si misma y mucho menos presumida, pero debía admitir que me veía muy bien, el vestido hacia su trabajo y se ajustaba en mis caderas haciéndolas lucir mas pronunciadas, mis busto parecían desbordarse del escote pero los hacia lucir muy bellas, el maquillaje era sencillo pero elegante, el peinado esta vez no lo traía suelto sino un muy elaborado moño en la parte baja de mi nuca, y junto con los pendientes me daban un aire de elegancia que era lo correcto para esta noche. Que puedo decir las mujeres necesitamos nuestra dosis diaria de vanidad.

Comenzamos a bajar por las escaleras cuando unos guardias nos esperaban no pase desapercibida las miradas que nos dedicaron a alice y a mi, en fin decidí ignóralo, nos escoltaron hacia la puerta que daba al gran salón, de repente la abrieron y puede sentir todas las miradas sobre nosotras, decidí ignorarlas y dedicarme exclusivamente a admirar al vampiro que estaba frente a mi. Edward se veía simplemente hermoso con su saco azul marino y su camiseta negra debajo, sus pantalones negros y sus zapatos también, debía decir que hace 2 años los vampiros decidieron dejar a un lado el habitual atuendo negro dando paso a que los vampiros usaran los colores que quisiera.

Edward me miraba tan intensamente, y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a mi. Cuando llego a mi rostro sus labios se posaron ligeramente sobre los míos, y me dijo entre besos,

**-Estas simplemente hermosa, aunque te veras mas hermosa desnuda esta noche.**

Si hubiera sido humana estaría mas que roja, me sonrió, tomo mi mano y nos llevo hacia el estrado donde estaba el rey, nos sentamos en unas enormes sillas rojas, yo a su lado derecho, estaba tan embobada mirándolo cuando de repente el rey se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió al centro de la pista, le indico a edward que lo acompañara. El lo hizo y los dos estaban justo en medio de la pista cuando de repente el rey se puso de rodillas frente a edward y le dijo.

**-Yo carlisle cullen rey de volterra y el mundo vampirito te entro este trono para que gobiernes este mundo con tu libre decisión , y tomes las decisiones correcta para preservar la especie de la que eres ahora….. El dueño.**

Su quito al corona y se la extendió a edward, el la tomo y se la puso, pude ver una sonrisa de arrogancia por parte de edward, y a carlisle no muy feliz estando en esa posición, de repente se puso de pie y salio de la sala. Edward miro a su alrededor y dijo.

**-Ahora yo soy el rey de volterra, mis órdenes se cumplirán, espero la lealtad de todos y cada uno de ustedes, de no ser así…. Bueno digamos que no llegaran mas halla de la puerta de salida.**

Eso me estremeció, sabia que edward seguía conservando esa parte maligna en el, simplemente el no podía evitarlo y no sabia que hacer para poder matar ese lado de el. De pronto el me miro y me extendió la mano en una clara seña de querer bailar. Yo por mi parte no quería que en su coronación edward quedara ridiculizado, porque yo no quisiera bailar con el, así que a pesar del temor por no sabes bailar me levante y llegue hasta el. Me tomo y presiono mi cintura con una mano. Estábamos demasiado pegados podíamos sentir la respiración de ambos de lleno en la cara, me sonrió y me dijo.

**-Te amo bella.**

Yo lo mire y por primera vez me sentí con la fuerza y la seguridad para decir

**-Yo también.**

Edward y bella estaban tan en su mundo, tan concentrados en preservar el momento en que se declararon amor sincero por primera vez de acuerdo uno con el otro que ninguno de los vampiros del castillo, se dieron cuenta que a lo lejos una manada de lobos miraban el castillo de volterra con gran recelo, esperando el momento para atacar.

* * *

CANCAN QUE LES PARECIO?

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO.

LOS QUIERO+

ACTUALIZACION MAÑANA CUIDENSE. EL DRAMA VOLVERA PRONTO :S

LOS QUIERE

_**MEMORIESCULLEN.**_


	13. War vs razon

OLAA AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO 13, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE,, EL DRAMA VOLVERA SORRY.:( PERO ES NECESARIO..

AGRADEZCO MUCHOS SUS REVIEWS, ME AYUDAN MUCHO A CONTINUAR ACTUALIZANDO TODOS LOS DIAS..:D

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y DISFRUTENLO.

* * *

El baile fue todo un acontecimiento del mundo vampírico; muchos aduladores, muchas vampiresas ofrecidas… digamos que me atrevía a decir no se diferenciaba mucho de lo que los humanos. El baile termino después de varias horas de estar bailando con Edward decidió subir a la habitación. El me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo a la habitación, prácticamente me arrojo a la cama. Se separo de mi y se levanto, literalmente se desgarro la ropa, sus zapatos no supe en que momento desaparecieron solo que tenia frente a mi a lo mas bello que había conocido. El me sonrió y me dijo.

**-¿Te gusta lo que vez amor?**

Con que deslumbrándome, jaja bueno Edward este juego lo pueden jugar dos, asi que me levante de la cama y me dirigí a la pared del espejo, comencé a desabrocharme el vestido lentamente sabiendo que la mirada de Edward jamás se separaba ni por un instante, cuando el vestido cayo al suelo vi por el espejo que Edward ya no estaba, agradecí a alice de que me convenciera de no usar ropa interior esta noche. En un parpadeo lo tuve detrás de mi masajeándome los pechos, así que decidí decirle.

**-¿A ti te gusta lo que vez?**

Lo escuche reír y así ambos comenzamos a tocarnos sin prisas ni tiempo, solo sintiéndonos. De pronto me tomo la cintura y me levanto, al instante enrolle mis piernas alrededor de el, la sensaciones de nuestros sexos rozándose era simplemente exquisita, el comenzó a besarme con tanto desenfreno y pasión que no me quedo de otra mas que responder con la misma necesidad. A velocidad vampírica estábamos sobre la cama, su boca hacia maravillas a mi cuello enviando sensaciones que conocía muy bien a mi muerto cuerpo. Su cabeza comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta que llego a mis pechos, comenzó besándolos con ternura pero luego esa ternura se transformo en una pasión descontrolable y se metió mi pezón a su boca, lo devoraba sin pudor ni miedos y eso me encantaba, su otra mano se dirigió a mi entrepierna la que comenzó a masajear, pero para este punto yo necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mi, así que le dije.

**-Edward…. Por… favor.**

Lo escuche reír y su cabeza comenzó a descender lentamente hasta llegar a mi entrepierna sus manos se mantuvieron en mis pechos los cuales apretaba y masajeaba frenéticamente. De repente levanto la mirada y me dijo.

**-Estaré dentro de ti créeme.**

Y con esas palabras hundió su cabeza en mi sexo no podía pensar, solo sentir las maravillas de la lengua de Edward haciendo llegar al cielo. Su boca era magistral para hacerme sexo oral, era algo increíble, comencé a sentir la misma sensación que daba el comienzo de mi orgasmo. Dirigí mi mirada hacia abajo y solo pude ver una cabeza cobriza moviéndose rápidamente. Su lengua comenzó a entrar y salir de mí rápidamente que no me daba tiempo de pensar. De pronto comencé a sentir el orgasmo en todo su esplendor. Luego que al fin pude recuperarme de esa ola de place, vino otra mucho mas fuerte, Edward entro en mi tan duro y rápidamente que casi lo sentí en el cerebro; sus movimiento eran rápidos y descontrolados, lo que me causo un segundo orgasmo mas descomunal que el primero.

Después de tocar el cielo y quedarnos acostados en la cama, solo disfrutando la sensación de nuestros cuerpos entrelazados, edward comenzó a besar mi cuello y me dijo.

**-Debo decir que soy el rey más feliz.**

Eso me sorprendió mucho en verdad, edward me había dicho que me amaba, que me quería, que era especial para el, pero jamás me había dicho que era feliz. Con esas palabras me di vuelta y lo mire directamente sus ojos carmesí, y acariciándole la mejilla le dije.

**-¿Enserio eres feliz?**

El sonrío y acuno mi cara entre sus manos y mirándome me dijo.

**-Absolutamente e irrevocablemente feliz mi bella. Contigo me siento completo y no quiero perder nunca esa felicidad que tu me brindas.**

Me beso y entre besos me dijo.

-**Tú eres mi vida ahora.**

Con esas palabras me hizo la mujer más feliz mundo, lo abrasé como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Y así abrazados le dimo la bienvenida a un nuevo amanecer.

Edward comenzó a moverse hasta que sentí que se levantaba de la cama; yo por mi parte me senté y le dije.

**-supongo que tendrás mucho trabajo hoy ¿cierto?**

El me sonrío y me dijo mientras se cambiaba.

**-Si supones bien.**

Eso me desilusiono un poco; sabia que edward siendo rey tendría más responsabilidades, el pareció leer mi reacción se acerco y tomo el rostro entre sus manos y me dijo.

**-Pero mi mayor trabajo será siempre complacerte a ti.**

Eso me hizo sonreír y de repente me beso. El beso comenzó tierno y sin prisas pero depronto se volvió exigente y pasional hasta que el termino sobre mi acariciándome mis hombros desnudos. El separo pero continuaba sobre mí y me dijo.

**-Eres mi perdición bella. Te juro que si no fuera porque tengo que salir de esta habitación y cumplir mis obligaciones como rey, nos encerraríamos en esta habitación para siempre…**

Me beso la frente y me dijo.

**-Debo irme, pero si quieres hacer algo adelante puedes hacer lo que quieras mi reina.**

Me sonrío y se levanto de mi, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta se detuvo un segundo se dio la vuelta y me dijo.

**-Te amo.**

Por un momento llegue a pensar que mi muerto corazón resucitaría y comenzaría a palpitar sin control; creo que jamás me acostumbraré a que edward me diga esas palabras, siempre me deja deseando más. Con toda mi seguridad le dije

**-yo también te amo.**

Salio con una hermosa sonrisa de la habitación y me tomo un segundo reaccionar y dejar de mirar la puerta por donde había salido. Me levante de la cama y me dirigí hacia el baño. Me di una ducha larga y reconfortante con agua caliente, Salí con una toalla enrollada al cuerpo y me dirigí al armario. Tome unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa roja sencilla, y como siempre mis fieles converse negros, aunque ahora sea una vampiresa decidí conservar mi gusto por mi ropa de vestir, siempre he dicho mejor cómodo que impactante, al parecer edward le gusta mi forma de pensar ya que me compro cientos de converse de distintos colores. Ese fue un día divertido, decidí modelarle todos mi converse, solo que desnuda, todavía podía recordar su cara de diversión y lujuria cada vez que me veía con un par de tennis de color llamativo como el amarillo o el verde limón. Salí de mis pensamientos y me comencé a desenredar el cabello. Mientras lo hacia pensamientos de mi vida como humana me llegaban de golpe, deje caer el cepillo al suelo. y tuve que sostenerme en el tocador. Por mas que trate de olvidar se que jamás lo lograre, el dolor seguía ahí solo que guardado muy profundamente en mi interior. Cuando al fin pude estar mejor Salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia los jardines, en mi camino me tope con muchos vampiros que no conocía, mientras pasaba a un lado de ellos, no pude evitar darme cuenta que todos me miraban. Eso jamás me ha gustado, el sentirme siempre el centro de atención lo detesto con todas mis fuerzas, cuando llegue al gran salón, me di cuenta que muchos vampiros estaban sentados pero al verme todas sus miradas se centraron en mi. Pude distinguir entre los vampiros que estaban sentados a alice. Así que me acerque a ella rápidamente y le dije.

**-Emmm Alice podríamos ir afuera un rato.**

Ella me sonrío y me dijo.

**-claro bella.**

Y con eso salimos al gran jardín que estaba a un lado del castillo, cuando llegamos al pequeño kiosco que estaba en justo en el centro del jardín nos sentamos y comenzamos a platicar.

**-Alice, me sentí realmente incomoda cuando llegue al salón, todos me miraban.**

**-bella eres la novia del rey de volterra y del rey de los vampiros. No se supone que te tienen que mirar.**

**-Debo decirte alice que eso no me importa; no me gusta ser el foco de atención de las demás personas, incluso de humana detestaba eso.**

**-Hay bella, no te preocupes, te iras acostumbrando; además como no mirarte tonta, si ayer te veías espectacular, escuche a mas de un vampiro decir lo afortunado que era edward.**

**-Bueno pues tuvieron mucha suerte que edward no los haya escuchado, ya sabes lo celoso que es.**

De pronto nos quedamos en silencio solo mirando el esplendoroso jardín cuando de rento Alice me dijo.

**-Bella.**

Ese tono de voz lo conocía perfectamente sabia que me quería decir algo,

**-vamos Alice escúpelo.**

Me miro y me dijo.

**-Edward no te ha vuelto …. Bueno tu sabes**

**-No Alice, edward no me ha vuelto a golpear desde hace mucho.**

Ella me miro y me sonrío.

**-Eso me alegra mucho, porque a pesar de que a edward todavía le caigo mal, debo decir que es un gran sujeto,**

La mire y le sonreí.

**-alice a edward no le caes mal.**

Ella me miro como si hubiera dicho una calamidad, pero luego comenzó a reír.

**-bueno no importa, que aremos hoy.**

Yo la mire y le dije.

**-Estaba pensando en ir a cazar, ya se que casamos hace muy poco pero por alguna razón últimamente me dar mucha sed.**

Ella me miro y me dijo.

**-Esta bien; oye ahora te aseguro que casare tres osos pardos**

Y con eso nos levantamos y nos encaminamos hacia el bosque.

**EDWARD PVO.**

Al entrar al salón de conferencias todavía seguía pensando en bella, y en todo lo que le ha aportado a mi vida cuando de repente un olor que conocía muy bien me llego de golpe.

**-Hola edward o debía decir su majestad.**

Demonios como detestaba a este tipo.

**-Hola Marcus.**

Me miro detenidamente y luego dijo.

**-debo decir que no he tenido tiempo de felicitarte por el logro que acabas de obtener.**

**-Gracias; aunque seria mejor que nos dejáramos de hipocresías y me dijeras directamente que odias el hecho de que Carlisle me haya nombrado rey y no a ti.**

El enojo era palpable en su rostro y me dijo.

**-Debo admitir que Carlisle cometió un error; desde un principio yo era el indicado para ese puesto, pero en fin también debo felicitarte por otra cosa.**

Eso me sorprendió y le dije.

**-¿Qué cosa?**

Se acerco y me dijo.

**-Por tener a esa adorable y hermosa vampira a tu lado. Eres muy afortunado edward, yo que tu la cuidaría mejor y no saldría de la habitación.**

Eso termino por sacarme de mis casillas y en menos de un segundo lo tenía acorralado en la pared y sujetado fuertemente del cuello.

**-no te atrevas a acercarte a ella, o te arrepentirás infeliz. **

El sonrío y me dijo.

**-Vamos edward no tu puedes ocultar una belleza como esa, con esos ojos tan hermosos. Eres demasiado arrogante como para no presumirla.**

Mi agarre en su cuello se hizo más fuerte y de pronto tenia a jasper y a emmet sobre mi intentando que lo soltara, hasta que escuche como jasper me decía.

**-Vamos edward, aunque lo odies, Marcus es un importante miembro del consejo, suéltalo luego te ocupas de el.**

Me odie a mi mismo pero lo tuve que soltar, el muy infeliz cayo como gelatina al suelo. y de pronto se puso de pie y salio como alma que lleva el diablo fuera de la sala de conferencias.

Después de tranquilízame un poco me dirigí a mi asiento y comenzó al junta. La mayoría eran sobre temas muy triviales y sin sentido, quejas de humanos, quejas de vampiros, pequeñas rebeliones que fueron controladas al instante. Mi mente se desconecto un poco y me dedique a pensar en bella y lo que haríamos esta noche. Aro entro rápidamente a la sala de conferencias azotando la puerta fuertemente, hizo una pequeña reverencia y me dijo.

**-Su majestad, tenemos malas noticias.**

Eso me sorprendió mucho, ya que para alterar a aro era necesario algo de verdad importante.

**-¿Qué ocurre aro?**

**-Detectamos hombres lobos aproximándose a Volterra mi señor.**

Diablos, hombres lobos. Todavía no pasan ni 24 horas de ser rey y ya tengo una manada de lobos pisándole los talones a mi reino. Aro me miro y me dijo.

**-Sugiero que ataquemos mi señor, la manada no es muy grande pero si lo suficiente para debilitarnos por un tiempo.**

**-¿Cuánto falta para que lleguen?**

**-dos días máximo mi señor.**

La decisión estaba tomada, era un rey y tenia que ver por mi pueblo.

**-Atacaremos antes de que lleguen. Tenemos que idear muy bien la estrategia de ataque y no dejarnos llevar por impulsos.**

La tarde se paso entre estrategias y planes de ataque. Mi mente estaba de lleno en la pequeña guerra que se avecinaba; pero también estaba vagando por los bosques cerca del castillo, donde mi bella estaba, donde mi amor estaba.

* * *

CAN CAN CAN.

OMGGG UNA GUERRA :S

ES NECESARIA PARA LA HISTORIA...

ESPERO NO DESEPCIONARLOS...

LOSQUIERE

_**MEMORIESCULLEN.**_


	14. ¿batalla o trampa?

HOLA.. AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO 14... ESPEROO QUE LES GUSTEE..

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS...

SIEMPRE LOS LEOO Y LOS TOMO EN CUENTA RECUERDENLO...

ASI QUE PSS DISFRUTENLO..

* * *

**EDWARD PVO.**

Los dos días pasaron tan rápido; que apenas puedo creer que hoy nos enfrascaremos en una cruel batalla. Mirando a mi bella en la cama desnuda, tan hermosa solo como ella es. No pude evitar pensar que tal vez pueda morir, que tal vez sea la ultima vez que vea mi bella; ella me miro y pareció leer mis pensamientos cuando de pronto la tenia mirándome fijamente con esos ojos dorados que eran mi perdición. Me acuno el rostro entre sus mano y me dijo.

**-se lo que piensas; lo puedo percibir, y la respuesta es no.**

Yo la mire confundido y me dijo.

**-no morirás; regresas a mi lado.**

Me abrazo con fuerza y prosupuesto que yo le respondí el abrazo igual o mas fuerte que ella. La escuche susurrarme al oído

**-¿recuerdas cuando nos declaramos amor por primera vez?**

Sonreí en su hombro y le dije.

**-como poder olvidar ese día; si fue el mas feliz de mi existencia.**

Comenzó a acariciarme la nuca y me dijo.

**-el mío también, te amo edward, te amo como jamás pensé amar a alguien.**

De pronto rompió el abrazo y en menos de lo que pensé tenía sus labios sobre los míos, y la escuche decirme entre besos.

**-Te amo, te amo, te amo y te quiero de vuelta a mi, jamás olvides que te amo, y tienes que prometerme… no mejor júrame, júrame que regresaras a mi lado, júrame que regresaras con bien júramelo edward!**

Yo la miraba fascinado, sabia que el amor de bella era incondicional y sincero, así que me puse de pie y le di mi mano para que la tomara, lo hizo y comenzamos a caminar desnudos hacia el sillón de terciopelo, me senté y al instante la senté en mi regazo y comenzamos a mirar el atardecer, y con ello a darle la bienvenida a la batalla. Pero antes le dije.

**-Cuando te conocí, te ame automáticamente, no había vuelta atrás bella, era como un edward nuevo después de solo mirarte, cuando te tuve por primera vez, sentí tocar el cielo con los dedos, cuando me dijiste que me amabas como yo a ti, sentí que mi corazón latía desde hace mucho tiempo,**

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y le dije mirándola directamente a los ojos.

**-Se que te hice daño, se que jamás lo olvidaras, y no te culpo por no poder hacerlo, tu llegaste a enterrar ese mounstro que era antes de conocerte, tu llegaste a sacar mi muerto corazón a la luz del amor bella, así que por eso te juro por nuestro amor que regresare, te juro que regresare….. Te lo juro.**

Y después de esas palabras nos fundimos en un beso donde nos decíamos todo, el miedo, el amor, la pasión, las tragedias que pasamos, todo absolutamente todo. Hasta que el sonido de unas trompetas nos hizo darnos cuenta que en menos de unas horas la batalla comenzara. Me separe de ella lentamente, y con todo el dolor que pude llegar a sentir le dije.

**-Debo irme.**

Y mientras me levantaba, comencé a sentir como ella también se levantaba, nos cambiamos a la misma velocidad, ella con sus típicos pantalones gastados y sus blusas sencillas, y como no podía faltar.. sus viejos y desteñidos converse. Esta vez yo tuve que usar ese atuendo que jamás quise usar, mis pantalones negros con mi camiseta negra, y mis botas de batalla, solo que este atuendo no va solo. Me dirigí hacia la repisa y abrí el último cajón, de el saque una caja de terciopelo negro y la abrí, tenia un collar con la insignia vampiriza, unos colmillos mordiendo una serpiente, me lo puse y depuse me voltee a mirar a bella, la vi parada con un hermoso vestido azul celeste, descalza y con su hermoso pelo suelto cayendo en ondas, me grabe esa imagen detenidamente y la guarde muy dentro de mi. Comencé a caminar y cuando estuve detrás de ella rodee con mis brazos su estrecha cintura, deje reposar mi barbilla en su hombro y le dije.

**-jamás usas vestidos a menos de que te obliguen.**

La escuche reír y me dijo.

**-Es para una ocasión especial, porque esta noche celebraremos tu regreso.**

Le di vuelta y tome su rostro entre mis manos y al instante la bese, ella me respondió el beso increíblemente y otro sonido de trompetas se comenzó a escuchar. Me separe de ella lentamente, comencé a caminar hacia la puerta la abrí y antes de Salir la mire y le dije.

**-Regresare con bien mi bella lo juro.**

La mire sonreír y con esa imagen cerré la puerta; dirigiéndome hacia la entrada donde estaba Jasper y Emmet; el ultimo me miro y enseguida dijo.

**-¿listo para matar uno que otro perro?**

Jasper lo miro y luego a mi y me dijo.

**-Podemos ganar Edward somos mas inteligentes que esos cuatro patas.**

Eso me hizo sonreír y enseguida salimos. Fuera del castillo estaba la mitad de nuestras tropas todos listos para luchar. Con esa convicción comenzamos a correr, yo encabezaba el ejército Jasper y Emmet a un lado mío, llegamos hasta un sendero a las afueras de volterra. Todos estábamos atentos a lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor; hasta que de pronto el olor a perro nos llego de lleno, dirigimos nuestra mirada al norte y ahí estaban, una muy buena cantidad de hombres lobos mirándonos con odio y resentimiento, debía decir que el sentimiento era absolutamente mutuo. El que parecía ser el alfa de la manda emitió un aullido y con ello los lobos comenzaron a correr a nuestra dirección; yo me hice esperar y grite a mis solados.

**-ATAQUEN!**

En menos de un segundo vampiros y hombres lobo nos enfrentábamos en una lucha sanguinaria; podía ver como Jasper le arrancaba la cabeza a un perro; también pude ver como un hombre lobo le arrancaba el brazo a un vampiro mientras otro hombre lobo le pisaba la cabeza asiéndola añicos, y al final el cuerpo del vampiro solo se convirtió en cenizas. Pero no pude seguir mirando debido a que un hombre lobo de pelaje rojizo venia a toda velocidad hacia mi. Me concentre de lleno en la batalla que enfrentaba con este perro. Primero el trato de morderme pero fácilmente me libre de eso; luego en un descuido de el, le fracture un pata, y el muy infeliz aulló como nunca. Nuestros movimientos eran rápidos ni siquiera pensé en la batalla que los demás tenían, sabia que mis hombres eran fuertes y tenían tanto coraje acumulado que no se detendrían ante esos perros.

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos peleando, pero definitivamente el era mas afectado. Yo por mi parte solo tenía algunos rasguños que sanarían al instante. De repente el aullido de un lobo hizo que los demás lobos se alejaran, bueno los pocos que quedaron, debía decir que estaba algo decepcionado, se supone que los hombres lobos nos darían batalla esta noche pero al parecer solo eran unos pequeños cachorritos. Comencé a mirar a mí alrededor, y solo pude ver unas 15 bajas; debía decir que no era tan grave para el tamaño del ejército que tenemos. Pero no por eso dejan de ser perdidas. Pude reconocer entre los caídos a Félix, James, Steve amigos cercanos. Solo pude ver como todos los hombres lobos se alejaban, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que se alejaban pero en dirección al castillo. Así que comencé a correr con todas mis fuerzas. Solo pude pensar en …._bella. _

Mientras corría pude ver como todos mis soldados me seguían, a estas alturas ya han deber sabido a donde se dirigían esos perros. vi. como Jasper y Emmet se ponían a mi lado y como Jasper me pregunto.

**-¿Van a volterra cierto?**

Yo solo pude asentir mientras en mi mente solo pude pensar en el bienestar de bella. En protegerla solamente aunque se me vaya la vida en ello. Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando al castillo, cuando de repente unos desgarradores gritos nos hicieron apresurarnos más.

Cuando al fin llegamos al castillo, vimos como el ala norte de este estaba en llamas, era el ala donde estaba bella, comencé a correr como nunca antes había corrido. Atravesé la muralla de un brinco, y cuando llegamos a la entrada había varios hombres lobos descuartizando varios guardias de la entrada. Comencé a caminar en dirección hacia la entrada y dos hombres lobos se interpusieron en mi camino; pero al convicción de saber si bella estaba a salvo me hizo acercarme a ellos con toda mi velocidad y arrancarles la cabeza de un tajo, no tenia tiempo para peleas con perros mal nacidos, solo tenia tiempo para buscar a mi bella, para saber si esta bien. Comencé a correr por los pasillos, y a subir las escaleras cuando de pronto al llegar a la habitación vi algo que me dejo mas helado que de costumbre.

* * *

CAN CAN CAN

¿QUE HABRA VSITO EDWARD?

ABER HAGAN SUS APUESTAS.. JEJE =)

YA SABEN ACTUALIZACION DIA CON DIA..

LOS QUIERE

_**MEMORIESCULLEN.**_


	15. de luz a oscuridad, solo hay un paso

OLAAA... PRIMERO QUE NADA QUIERO DISCULPARME POR NO PODER ACTUALIZAR AYER; ME SURGIO ALGO DE ULTIMA HORA Y ME FUE IMPOSIBLE ACERCARME A LA COMPU EN TODO EL DIA.. DE VERDAD LO SIENTO... PERO PSS ESPERO RECOMPENSARLOS CON ESTE CAPITULO...

TALVEZ ALGUNOS SE SORPRENDAN POR EL CAMBIO TAN RADICAL QUE LE DI A LA HISTORIA, Y SIENTO DE TODO CORAZON SI DECEPCIONO A ALGUNOS, PERO LA HISTORIA DESDE UN PRINCIPIO VEIA ESTA PARTE, LA TENIA PENSADA DESDE QUE COMENZE A ESCRIBIRLA SOLO QUE NO SABIA MUY BIEN QUE RAZON DAR PARA QUE PASARA LO QUE ESTA PASANDO...

ENFIN MEJOR ME CALLO Y DISFRUTENLA..

* * *

Cuando Edward se fue; la tranquilidad y paz que me brindo su mirada y sonrisa, se esfumaron como polvo. A pesar de que Edward me lo prometió, es mas me juro que volvería, no podía dejar de pensar en que algo malo pudiera pasarle; era como estar en alerta las 24 horas. Decidí salir de la habitación y al llegar al vestíbulo me encontré con una Alice sumamente nerviosa. Me acerque a ella y le dije.

**-¿Qué te pasa Alice?**

Ella me miro y me dijo

**-Estoy tan preocupada por Jasper bella; siento que me voy a morir, seremos seres inmortales; pero al fin y al cabo todos somos de barro.**

Tome su mano y le pedí que me acompañara a lo alto de la torre para poder ver con mas atención la entrada de volterra. Comenzamos a correr y en menos de un minuto ya estábamos ahí. Alice me miro y me dijo.

**-No veo nada bella. Estoy más nerviosa.**

La mire y le dije.

**-Tranquila Alice; yo también tengo a Edward en esa batalla, y estoy sumamente preocupada por el.**

**-pero bella los hombres lobo son mas fuertes y si.. y si…**

**-Alice calma, no pasara nada, me pones mas nerviosa.**

Y mirando al horizonte susurre.

**-Edward lo juro.**

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos mirando la entrada solo para poder ver que no pasaba nada. Pero de pronto las trompetas comenzaron a sonar, y miramos al horizonte y en menos de un segundo vimos a varios hombres lobo bajando por una vereda que daba a la entrada de volterra. Mire a Alice que en su rostro no tenía otra expresión mas que de miedo y temor. La tome por los hombros y le dije.

**-Tenemos que correr,,**

Y en menos de un segundo ya estábamos cruzando el vestíbulo todo era un caos, por todos lados había cientos de soldados vampiros tratando de contener a los hombres lobos que se abalanzaban furiosos ante ellos. Alice y yo corrimos lo mas rápido que pudimos cuando de repente un gigantesco lobo de pelaje rojizo se nos interpuso en el camino. De pronto el lobo se nos lanzo, no se como logramos Alice y yo librarnos de ese movimiento, pero eso no duro mucho ya que en menos de un segundo otro movimiento por parte de el nos desconcertó y trato de mordernos, corrimos por el pasillo que daba solo a la habitación de Edward y mía. Alice y yo sentimos como de pronto el lobo dejo de seguirnos cuando entramos a la habitación; pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a Marcus en la habitación sentado en el borde de la cama como si nada estuviera pasando haya afuera. Me acerque corriendo a el y le dije.

**-Marcus que demonios… ¿Qué no sabes que esta pasando haya afuera?**

El me miro, y me recorrió con su mirada todo el cuerpo; en un instante mi cuerpo se tenso por completo; el se paro y mira a Alice, que estaba acurrucada en un rincón de la habitación susurrando el nombre de Jasper entre sus labios. Cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia el frente vi como Marcus estaba demasiado cerca de mi rostro, al instante intente alejarme de el, pero me tomo por los hombros y me arrojo a la pared mas cercana. Mi cuerpo solo pudo sentir un cosquilleo por el golpe y me levante rápidamente intentando proteger a Alice; pero cuando ella vio que Marcus se acercaba amenazadoramente se paro e intento golpearlo pero Marcus fue mas rápido y en un segundo la tenia sujetada del cuello. Y le dijo.

**-Pequeña vampiresa estupida**

La soltó y la estampo contra el piso sujetándole el cuello aun. Intente apartarlo de el golpeándolo en todas partes; cuando de una patada me arrojo de nuevo a una pared, el golpe resulto ser mas fuerte que el anterior, me desoriente por un momento cuando de pronto vi como Marcus tomaba a Alice y la golpeaba tan brutalmente que cuando la soltó su cuerpo cayo inerte al piso. Trate de acercarme a ella para ver si estaba bien cuando de pronto Marcus me tomo de la cintura y me arrojo a la cama. Trate de apartarlo de mí cuando sentí su cuerpo sobre el mío, pero al parecer el último golpe me desoriento más de lo que creí. Reaccione cuando sus manos comenzaron a recorrer todo mi cuerpo y sentí su respiración en mi cara y mirándome a los ojos me dijo.

**-Edward debió ser mas egoísta y nunca mostrarte sabiendo lo hermosa y apetecible que eres. Pero agradezco que lo hiciera**

Lo mire con toda mi ira y le dije.

**-MALDITO BASTARDO… EDWARD TE ARRANCARA LA CABEZA DE UN TAJO.**

El sonrío y de un movimiento me arranco el vestido. Comenzó a arrancarse la ropa y de un movimiento me quito mi ropa interior entro en.

**-NOOOOOOOOOOOO! SUELTAME BASTARDO SUELTAMEE! NOOOO EDWARD.**

**-Edward esta muerto belleza.**

Mi mente solo pudo procesar la palabra muerto. Mi cuerpo no sentía nada, sus embestidas eran rápidas e intente gritar pero me tapo la boca con su asquerosa mano y con ello suprimió mi grito. Pero aun así gritaba en su debajo de su mano lo que pareció divertirle mas y hacerlo sonreír mientras me embestía mas rápido. Mi ira broto tan rápido que lo golpee en el rostro, pero al instante respondió y me golpeo en el rostro dejándome desorientada por unos segundos. Pero de pronto sentí como se tenso y se levanto de golpe de mí. Y dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde estaba viendo, vi como Edward estaba justo frente a nosotros con una mirada que no veía desde hace 10 años… odio puro. Marcus se dirigió hacia el y le dijo.

**-No sabes lo bien que cojimos tu novia y yo. Y lo bien que te hemos estado viendo la cara todo este tiempo veras…**

Pero Edward no lo dejo terminar cuando tomo su cuello entre sus dos manos y lo arranco de tajo. Se quedo unos segundos mirando el cuerpo inerte de Marcus, después dirigió su vista al cuerpo de Alice, y al final dirigió su mirada a mí. Intente levantarme para abrazarlo, la alegría que sentí al verlo con vida me invadió por completo, pero cuando hice el mas mínimo movimiento me tomo del cuello y me lanzo a la pared del espejo. Eso me desconcertó por completo lo mire y le dije.

**-Ed.. Edward ¿Qué haces?**

En menos de un segundo lo tenía frente a mi sujetándome del cuello y alzándome varios centímetros del suelo. Se acerco a mi rostro y me dijo.

**-Eres una sucia perra infeliz.. **

Con esas palabras mi corazón comenzó a desquebrajarse, y pequeñas grietas se habrían en el. De pronto Edward me arrojo a la cama y comenzó a arrancarse la ropa hasta que quedo desnudo ante mí. De no ser por su mirada de odio y asco que me dirigía en este instante hubiera sido la mujer más feliz del mundo. Intente alejarme de el pero en menos de un segundo entro de lleno en mi. Y entre sollozos le dije

**-Edward no. Para. Para por favor así no Edward.**

El me respondió con una bofetada que me dejo algo desconectada del mundo por unos instantes. De repente sus embestidas rápidas y furiosas me regresaron a la realidad lo mire y me dijo.

**-Eres una maldita zorra.**

Lo mire y no lo miraba al mismo tiempo. Pero le dije

**-Edward detente por favor detente.**

Un golpe en mis costillas me hizo pegar un grito desgarrador, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo no me habían golpeado ahí. De repente salio de mi y se alejo lo mas que pudo hasta llegar a la pared mas lejana. Me miro y me dijo.

**-Eres una perra traicionera.**

Intente levantarme y mirándolo le dije.

**-Edward no te engañe créeme por favor…**

Me senté con trabajo en la cama y le dije suplicante.

**-Edward por favor no me dejes, jamás te engañe.. Jamás.**

Me miro y de pronto pude ver en sus ojos algo del Edward que conocía pero de pronto su mirada se torno amenazadora y en menos de un segundo lo tenía sujetándome el cuello y susurrándome al oído.

**-No puedo creerte infeliz, no puedo tanta felicidad ni puede ser cierta **

Me miro y sus ojos solo eran ira total, dos pozos negros en los que comencé a hundirme lentamente. De pronto sentí como comenzaba a darme bofetadas, sentí un puñetazo en mis estomago, otro golpe sumamente fuerte en mi ojo y pronto sentí como se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a vestirse, y salir de la habitación.

Ahí en la cama donde Edward y yo compartimos tantas noches de amor; me acababa de lastimar en todas las maneras posibles, rota era poco para describir como me sentía. De repente me acorde de Alice. Me levante con dificultad de la cama me enrolle en la sabana y comencé a acércame a su cuerpo.

**-Alice.. Alice.. Alice por favor reacciona por favor.**

De pronto como una luz en el camino ella comenzó a abrir los ojos muy lentamente

**-Be.. Bella**

**-Shhhh tranquila.**

**-¿Qué paso?**

Al parecer ella no recordaba nada, iba a contárselo cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió mostrándome a Edward y a Jasper que en menos de un segundo se acerco a Alice, y la miraba con tanto amor que sentí como a mi corazón se le habría otra grieta. Lo escuche decir.

**-Alice amor, que bueno que estas bien. Vamos.**

Y en menos de un segundo la saco de la habitación dejando una ráfaga de aire fresco y una incertidumbre abismal.

De repente tenía a Edward frente ami y me susurro al oído.

**-Lo nuestro se acabo. Se acabo el Edward que era un idiota, se acabo el Edward que amaba y se dejaba a amar, se acabo el Edward que amaste….**

Y con esas palabras me tomo de los brazos y me arrastro fuera de la habitación.

**-Edward por dios escúchame…. Yo te amo.**

Se detuvo inmediatamente, pero tan rápido como paro, comenzó a caminar; hasta que llegamos a unas escaleras que se dirigían hacia abajo, comenzamos a bajarlas y de pronto había una gigantesca puerta de hierro. De pronto la puerta se abrió dando consigo una imagen terrible y oscura de varios calabazazos y puertas cerradas, donde se podía escuchar gritos desgarradores que me helo mas mis muertos huesos. Comencé a tener una idea de lo que se me avecinaba.

**-Edward por dios… edward jamás te engañe te amo escúchame solamente eso te pido.**

Mi voz no pudo salir mas ronca y llena de desesperación porque simplemente ya no se podía. Edward me ignoro por completo y llegamos a un puerta de madera hermosa con tallados muy finos la abrió y adentro había un cuarto lleno de extraños instrumentos. Me soltó y literalmente caí al suelo golpeándome la cabeza. Edward se acerco a un cofre, lo abrió y de el saco un vestido color carmesí, estaba lleno de agujeros y se veía muy viejo. Edward me lo arrojo a la cara y mirándome con todo el odio del mundo me dijo.

**-Póntelo.**

**-Edward.. Escúchame.**

Me tomo del cuello y mirándome con ese odio que tanto despreciaba me dijo.

**-No te des aires de pureza conmigo, póntelo inmediatamente.**

Me soltó con desden y al instante comencé a ponerme el vestido, sintiendo la mirada de edward como brazas sobre mi. Cuando al fin termine de ponérmelo, el me tomo de mis cabello y salimos por la misma puerta de madera, solo que esta vez nos dirigimos a un pasillo al lado izquierdo. De pronto al final de este comencé a ver un especie de calabozo con rejas y una pequeña ventana que iluminaba ese lugar, Edward se saco una llave del bolsillo, y me sorprendí mucho cuando me fije que era la misma llave que le vi colgando de su cuello la primera vez que lo vi. Abrió las rejas y de repente me arrojo adentro del calabozo, yo lo mire y le dije entre sollozos.

**-Edward, no, por favor, Edward yo te amo te lo juro.**

Me miro y por un momento pude ver algo de dolor surcando sus ojos pero ese momento se fue tan rápido como vino y fue remplazado por odio puro. Cerró la reja y de pronto me miro y me dijo mirándome detenidamente.

**-Adiós bella.**

**-Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard.**

Lo vi alejarse rápidamente y por un momento pude ver el dolor en su mirada. Ese dolor que en este instante sentí en mi interior. Un dolor tan desgarrador que me obligo a acurrucarme y abrazar mis rodillas en la esquina mas lejana del calabozo. Comencé a sollozar sin lágrimas. Mi mente no podía procesar aun todo lo que me paso. Hace unas horas Edward me amaba, me juro que regresaría y seriamos felices, mu juro que yo era la única razón de su vida, la única. Luego me decide no creerme, y me encierra en este horrible calabozo, después de ser violada dos veces, una por un bastardo infeliz que al fin esta muerto.

Otra…. Otra por Edward.

Me tire al suelo y comencé a sollozar mas fuerte, mis ojos comenzaron a vagar por todo le calabozo hasta que me fije en la pequeña ventana con barrotes que estaba a lo alto, comencé a pararme con mucho esfuerzo y apoyándome en las paredes ay que no porque sea inmortal mi cuerpo no resienta tantos golpes, pero esos golpes no duelen tanto como los de mi alma. Cuando al fin pude levantarme vi como el amanecer comenzaba a alzarse ante mis ojos, vi unas veredas que jamás había visto, todas cubierta por una vegetación triste y deprimente, de nuevo me senté en la misma esquina del calabozo y comencé a sollozar más fuerte.

**-Edward, por favor, no me hagas esto.**

Cerré los ojos como pensando que con eso se acabaría mi realidad.

De nuevo tengo todo y Edward me lo arrebata.

* * *

EMMMMMMMMM.. BUENO QUE LES PARECIO? DEJENME DECIRLES QUE ESTE ES UNO DE MIS CAPITULOS FAVORITOS,,, :)

EDWARD CAMBIO DE NUEVO,, SE CERRO AL MOUSNTRO QUE TENIA EN EL INTERIOR Y DE NUEVO LASTIMO A BELLA, SOLO QUE ESTA VEZ EL DAÑO SERA MUCHO MAS FUERTE... ESPEROO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO...

ESTO AHUN NO ACABA HASTA QUE SE ACABA AMIGOS,.. ASI QUEE...¿EDWARD Y BELLA ESTARAN JUNTOS DE NUEVO? ¿ACASO EDWARD CAMBIARA OTRA VEZ?

QUE DICENN

LOSQUIERE...

_**MEMORIESCULLEN.**_


	16. simplemente no puedo

BUENO PSS AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO 16...XD SE LOS DEDICO A

**N. Cullen7** y a **dark warrior 1000**

POR AVERME AYUDADO CON MIS DUDAS.. JEJE SE LOS AGRADEZCOO EN VERDAD.. MIL GRACIASSS...= ) BUENO PSS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO... LA HISTORIA TOMARA OTRO RUMBO DE NUEVO.. JEJE ASI QUE ESPERENLO...

* * *

**EDWARD POV.**

Salí a toda velocidad de ese lugar, varios vampiros me miraban extrañados, otros asombrados, pero no me importo ninguna mirada de ellos, solo la última mirada que me dedico bella. Esa mirada de dolor que no le había visto desde hace mucho tiempo. Mis pies se detuvieron justo en mi despacho, y de una patada abrí la puerta, no importo la guerra que acabábamos de ganarles a los hombres lobos, tampoco los halagos que me dieron varios vampiros en sus mentes; solo me importaba la vampiresa que estaba tan cerca y tan lejos de mi.

Me acerque a la repisa donde tenia las bebidas de sangre y me serví un trago de o+. Me lo bebí de un trago; pero eso no basto para apaciguar mis ansias de coraje y decepción que habitaban de nuevo en mi interior, me lleve el frasco completo y me senté en el sillón, enseguida encendí la chimenea y me senté mirando como la madera se consumía. No se cuanto tiempo pase en la misma posición, solo moviendo el brazo que tenia el frasco de sangre para dirigirlo a mi boca. Me acabe el frasco entero pero eso ya no me satisfacía, solo la sangre de bella me podría llenar, y eso solo por unos momentos ya que nunca llegue a tener suficiente de ella. El tiempo comenzó a pasar y de repente sentí como alguien entraba al despacho, por el olor pude saber perfectamente quien era. Sin moverme ni un milímetro le dije.

**-¿Qué quieres emmet?**

Lo sentí sentarse en el sillón de al lado y me dijo.

**-Vaya batalla que tuvimos hoy ¿cierto?, debo decir que los hombres lobos me decepcionaron jajaja yo esperaba una lucha mas sanguinaria, pero su error fue venir al castillo creyendo que se habían enfrentado con todo el ejercito de volterra, jaja pobres inveciles, que sorpresa se han deber llevado cuando vieron como la mitad del ejercito seguía en el castillo…..**

Ni siquiera lo mire no le respondí, solo me limitaba a escuchar su estruendosa voz, pero de pronto dejo de hablar y duro algunos minutos de pronto pude escuchar en su mente como se cerraba por completo y en ese instante lo mire. El me miro y me dijo.

**-Supe lo que paso con Marcus y bella.**

Eso me tenso y me lleno de coraje, el solo recordar el nombre del infeliz ese, me hacia querer revivirlo solo para matarlo de la manera mas dolorosa para un vampiro. De pronto emmet siguió hablando.

**-No se que decirte Edward, sinceramente bella me decepciono de sobre manera, a pesar de que casi no hablábamos me siento sumamente enfurecido de que te hayan visto la cara de esa manera.**

No aguante mas y le dije.

**-YA CAYATE EMMET.**

Me levante del sillón y en seguida lo tenia en una pared sujetado fuertemente del cuello.

**-Edward cálmate.**

Pero el mounstro de mi interior comenzó a surgir esta vez con más fuerza, y en seguida lo sujete mas fuerte, pero emmet en un descuido mío se zafo de mi agarre y me golpeo tan fuerte que termine en el otro extremo de la habitación. Me miro y me dijo alisándose sus ropas.

**-Tienes que tranquilizarte; hablaremos cuando estés mas tranquilo.**

Lo mire y comencé a reír amargamente.

**-¿Mas tranquilo?.**

Comencé a acercarme a el diciéndole.

**-Tranquilidad es lo que jamás voy a tener en toda mi maldita eternidad, esa palabra ya no aplica para mi emmet.**

**-Edward…**

**.**

**-Vete y déjame solo.**

Con esas palabras lo sentí salir de la habitación. Y de nuevo el mounstro dentro de mi se adueño por completo de mi, me volví a sentar en el sillón mirando las flamas consumirse lentamente, y con ello sentí como la amarga noche caía.

Algunas horas después de que llego la noche decidí pararme y dirigirme a la habitación que compartíamos bella y yo. En menos de un minuto ya estaba dentro de la misma, mirando el lugar donde mi vida se hizo pedazos, mire la cama donde bella se revolcaba con Marcus a mis espaldas ¿cuantas veces habrán ello el amor con ese infeliz sin que yo me haya dado cuenta? ¿Cuántas maldición? Comencé a caminar y termine llegando hasta el armario donde estaba la ropa de bella, enseguida la saque y como un demente enfermo comencé a olerla, aun tenia su olor, ese olor tan característico que me volvía loco, mire sus converse de todos colores, esos que alguna vez me modelo completamente desnuda con ellos puestos, después vi sus converse viejos negros, los tome y prácticamente comencé a sentir como mi corazón que alguna vez creí que latía gracias a bella, de pronto dejo de hacerlo, dejando solo el cascaron de lo que alguna vez algo que tenia vida y amor dentro. Pero al mirar la cama de nuevo, mi ira se apodero de cada célula de mi ser, y en un arranque saque toda la ropa de bella junto con sus converses la puse justo enmedio de la cama y Salí de la habitación y arroje el fósforo a la cortina mas cercana, dejando que se consumiera toda hasta llegar al suelo y con ello expandirse por toda la habitación. Mire como se consumía el sillón de terciopelo rojo donde tantas veces ella y yo estuvimos sentados juntos mirando el amanecer y el crepúsculo, vi como el tocador el armario y todo se consumían, hasta que llego a la cama y esta literalmente al instante ardió completamente. De pronto vi como algunos vampiros llegaban detrás de mi algo asombrados y asustados lo pude ver en sus mentes, y como uno se acerco hizo una reverencia y me dijo.

-**Mi rey ¿que ocurre? Podemos ayudarle en algo .. hay que apagar el incendio rápidamente mi rey.**

Los mire y les dije.

**- Dejen que se consuma todo y luego apáguenlo. **

Después salí con rumbo a mi despacho. Cuando llegue vi que Jasper me esperaba en la entrada y me dijo.

**-Edward hay que hablar.**

Le indique que me siguiera y cuando al fin entramos le dije.

**-¿tu novia murió?**

El me miro sorprendido y me dijo.

**-No** **por suerte no, solo que el maldito de Marcus le golpeo una parte del cerebro y quedo desorientada por algunos momentos, algo normal cuando se conocen las partes débiles del vampiro como las conocía Marcus, pero fuera de eso esta bien.**

Lo mire y le dije.

**-mmm ¿recuerda lo que paso?**

**-No desgraciadamente no lo siento Edward.**

Lo mire indiferente y le dije.

**-¿Por qué he de sentirlo?**

**-Bueno no lose, talvez si ella recordara lo que paso tu sabrías que ocurrió realmente; lo siento Edward pero yo tengo mis dudas.**

**-Pues yo no Jasper, vi lo que tenia que ver, bella follando con Marcus, y viéndome la cara desde hace tiempo. No necesito los estupidos recuerdos de tu novia, bien podría mentir cuando me los dijera.**

**-Edward..**

**-YA BASTA JASPER.! NO HAY MAS QUE DISCUTIR.**

El me miro asintiendo con la cabeza y de pronto me pregunto.

**-¿Qué harás con bella?**

Comencé a caminar hasta que llegue al enorme ventanal, me entretuve mirando el jardín hasta que llegue a ver la parte del jardín donde estaban cultivadas las rosas príncipe negro, esas que tanto le gustaban a isabella, supo escoger bien que flores gustarle, eran tristes, pero increíblemente hermosas, como ella. De pronto me llego la idea a la cabeza y le dije a Jasper.

**-Se quedaran en el calabazo hasta que yo lo decida, será alimentada cada mes y le darán solo animales vegetarianos.**

De pronto me voltee y vi como los ojos de Jasper casi se salían de sus orbitas, e incrédulo me dijo.

**-¿ no estas hablando enserio Edward?**

Yo lo mire serio y no le respondí, el pareció interpretar mi silencio y enseguida me dijo.

**-Pero Edward, ¿Cómo pretendes tener a bella encerrada en un calabozo hasta que se te de la gana? Tú no eres así Edward,… te desconozco completamente**

Comenzó a alejarse de mí y yo le respondí.

-**Bueno… pues este he sido siempre; supongo que jamás me conociste. Ahora sal de aquí y cumple mis órdenes.**

El me miro sorprendido y de pronto hizo una reverencia y de pronto me dijo.

**-Como usted diga, su majestad.**

La ultima palabra la dijo con desde y desprecio, ya que siempre le había dicho a Jasper que el jamás me hablara con títulos y mucho menos me hiciera reverencias de ningún tipo. Salio de la habitación y con ello me dejo solo con mis pensamientos. Me comencé a dirigir al sillón y me senté, ahora las llamas se habían consumido por completo.

Varias horas después vi como el amanecer comenzaba a levantarse y con ello de nuevo un amargo día para mí comenzó. Un día sin mi bella.

Sentí como los pensamientos de algunos vampiros me llegaban. Hasta que entraron a mi despacho y comenzaron a bombardearme con juntas a las cuales tenia que asistir, asuntos que atender debido a la guerra que ganamos,

**-asistiré a sus malditas juntas ahora LARGENSE Y DEJENME SOLO.**

Enseguida salieron de la habitación, dejándome solo de nuevo, solo como nací, solo como crecí, solo como vivo ahora sin mi bella. Una parte de mi me dice que vaya y la saque de aquel horrible lugar, pero el mounstro de nuevo gano la batalla y me hizo quedarme justo donde estaba, la imagen de bella en la cama con otro hombre me desquicio, mato todo lo que alguna vez construimos, mato al Edward de bella.

No tenia idea de cómo resistir tenerla tan cerca y no poder verla, tocarla, olerla, solo sabia que ella nunca podía morir, por mas que me hubiera engañado, no podía matarla, simplemente no podía… me limitaría dejarla sin libertad hasta que algún día pueda mirarla sin recordarla en la cama con otro….

* * *

BUENOO QUE LES PARECIO? ESPERRO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO... RECUERDEN QUE SUS REVIEWS SON MI MOTOR PARA SEGUIR, :P

CUIDENSEEE Y PORTENSE MAL. JEJEJE

LOSQUIERE

_**MEMORIESCULLEN.**_


	17. un año, un nada

OLAAA AMIGOS,, AQUI LES DEJO EL ACPITULO 17... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEE... TANTO COMO A MI...

¿PORQUE PRECIENTO QUE POCO A POCO NOS ACERCAMOS AL FINAL?..:P

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y DISFRUTENLO...:)

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde que estaba aquí.¿como lo se? La pequeña ventana que estaba sobre mi cabeza, esa pequeña ráfaga de luz que entraba y salía cada mañana, me daba un conteo perfecto de todos los días, horas, segundos, que he estado en este lugar. Aun no puedo creer que Edward me haya hecho esto. Me sentía decepcionada, sola, triste, enojada, enamorada, feliz de saber que Edward estaba con vida, pero a la vez la ira que por un segundo creí perdida, comenzó a surgir de nuevo en mi interior, me levante del pequeño rincón donde he estado desde que llegue, y comencé a pararme y dirigirme a las rejas. Todo era obscuridad, se podía oír el ruido de gotas de agua cayendo de algún lugar; a lo lejos creí escuchar a algún pájaro; pero todo se basaba en suposiciones, mi vida esta semana solo eran suposiciones.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Edward hubiera muerto?

¿Por qué decidió no escucharme?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?...

Mis manos se aferraron fuertemente a los barrotes de las rejas; pero por alguna razón ha estas no les ocurrió nada, seguro estaban hechas de algún material sumamente fuerte e indestructible para los vampiros. Mi mente se permitió divagar en los últimos instantes de mi vida feliz con Edward, la ultima noche que estuvimos juntos, su promesa se volver sano y salvo, me permití ir mas lejos y recordad en las noches me hacia el amor, algunas veces no salíamos en días. Comencé a caer al piso con mis manos aun sujetando los barrotes, y de pronto de mi cuerpo comenzaron a salir sollozos que poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en gritos,

**-EDWAAAAAARD, SACAME DE AQUÍ PORFAVOR!**

**-JAMAS TE ENGAÑEEEEE POR FAVOR!**

No se cuanto tiempo me quede en esa posición, hincada en el suelo mirando a la nada, solo sintiendo el dolor, el bello dolor que ahora me acompaña, me sentía mas sola que nunca, mas sola y triste de cuando llegue a Volterra por primera vez, incluso podía decir que me sentía mas desolada que cuando vi a mis padres morir, este dolor era mío, un dolor tan fuerte y desangrante que comenzaba a cavar mas profundo dentro de mi. El día se acabo y con ello vi como de la pequeña ventana se reflejaba la luna, me levante y me encamine hacia la ventana, mirando como la luna poco a poco comenzaba a ser cubierta por nubes, sonreí con ironía, la luna tan esplendorosa y de pronto es cubierta por oscuridad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los días comenzaron a pasar y hoy llevaba casi cuatro semanas encerrada en este maldito calabozo, mi cuerpo comenzó a resentir la falta de alimento, no por que sea una vampiresa que puede durar dos semana sin alimentarse, significa que sea fuerte y no pueda negarle algo ami cuerpo., algo que necesitaba de sobremanera,,, sangre.

De repente mis pies comenzaron a temblarme y como estaba de pie viendo el crepúsculo colarse por mi ventana, comencé a caer lentamente, mis brazos me empezaban a pesar, y mi vista se comenzó a hacer borrosa, intente levantarme pero me mis rodillas caían al suelo en un ruido sordo cada vez que quería ponerme de pie... dios ¿acaso así termina mi vida? Pudriéndome en un calabozo. Si es así solo pido que sea rápido, no importa si es doloroso, al fin y al cabo ya conocí todo tipo de dolores.

De repente escuche como abrían la puerta del calabozo que estaba frente ami, y de ella apareció Jasper, el amigo de Edward trayendo consigo tres venados muertos, no eran muy grandes pero si lo suficientemente como para saciar algo de mi ardor que en estos instantes me estaba calando la garganta. Abrió la reja y aventó los cuerpos inertes de los venados, enseguida cerro la reja y comenzó a encaminarse a la salida, con todo el esfuerzo que me daba el solo mover mis cuerdas vocales le dije.

**-puedes… puedes decirle a ed… edward que se pudra…**

El se dio la vuelta lentamente y comenzó a avanzar hacia mi, mientras yo lentamente avanzaba hacia los cuerpos de los venados, y cuando estuvo uno a mi alcancé, no lo pensé dos veces y clave mis colmillos en su cuello, la sangre de este aun estaba lago caliente, lo que me hacia pensar que no hace mucho los cazaron, nunca me gustaron los animales vegetarianos, pero no estoy en posición de quejarme necesitaba alimentarme y conseguir fuerzas,,, fuerzas para salir..

Cuando drene por completo a los tres venados me di cuenta que Jasper aun estaba de pie al otro lado de la reja mirándome, y decidí romper el silencio y le dije.

**-¿Qué miras?... la creación de tu rey, ese maldito bastardo.. Oh no me digas, talvez estabas viendo como me arrastro por el piso esperando la comida como un maldito pordiosero.**

El seguía allí mirándome hasta que me sorprendió cuando me dijo.

**-No estoy de acuerdo en lo que Edward esta haciendo.**

Eso me sorprendió y me puse de pie y le dije.

**-vaya; ¿debo creerte?**

**-Puedes creerme o no, pero yo se que algún día Edward se arrepentirá, espero que cuando ese día no sea muy tarde..**

Enseguida comenzó a dirigirse a la salida pero una pregunta que llevaba rondándome hace varios días.

**-Jasper.**

El se detuvo pero no me miro. Así que decidí continuar.

**-¿Cómo esta Alice?**

El me miro, me sonrío y me dijo

**-esta bien, gracias por preguntar.**

**-si puedes decirle que la extraño y que me alegro que este bien.**

El me dedico una pequeña sonrisa y me salio enseguida.

Esa fue la ultima visita de Jasper, ya había pasado otro mes y con ello cumplía dos meses encerrada en este lugar, el que me traía los animales muertos era otro sujeto un guardia que nunca conversaba conmigo. Solo se limitaba a dejar la comida he irse. No lo culpaba, nunca fui una persona que hablaba mucho, así que el silencio y la soledad se volvieron mis cómplices.

Y así continúe, alimentándome de animales vegetarianos, viendo ir y venir los días en este lugar, y así continuo otro mes, otro, mes, y otro mes,

Hasta que eso meses se convirtieron y mi primer año confinada en este lugar. Decidí por mi propia salud mental dejar de contar los días, eso solo me atormentaba más. Un día solo decidí cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos hasta que me alimentaran.

Y así cumplí mi promesa solo escuchar el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, el ruido de la reja abriéndose y cerrándose, el sonido muerto que producían los de los cuerpos de los animales muertos al caer al suelo, todo se volvió como mi rutina de sonidos, mi propia sinfonía del dolor si así se le podría decir… compuesta por verdugos a las ordenes del rey, y escrita en mi honor..

Así solo continuo mi vida no se cuanto tiempo mas, hasta que un día un dolor punzante y fuerte en mi pecho me hizo abrir los ojos. Me levante como resorte pero al instante caí al suelo, era un dolor incluso mayor que el de la transformación. Poco a poco ese dolor comenzó a expandirse por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi cabeza, la cual sentía a explotar, comencé a retorcerme en mi lugar. El dolor se intensificó mucho, demasiado diría yo; comencé a convulsionarme y de pronto me paso algo que no me pasaba desde que era humana….. todo se volvió oscuro y de ahí no sentí nada mas.

**EDWARD POV.**

Este año, se podría decir que he estado mas muerto que de costumbre, mi vida ya no tenia un sentido especifico, solo era el hacer cumplir las leyes de mi reino , talvez para algunos eso sea suficiente,,, pero para mi no. Nunca será suficiente, jamás. Lo único que podía llenarme, lo único que me podía sacar de este oscuro agujero negro era la persona que estaba encerrada desde hace un año en aquel calabozo.

Mas de una noche mi necesidad por verla era tanta que incluso llegue hasta la puerta que daban a los calabozos; pero en cuanto ponía mi mano en la perilla la imagen de bella con otro en nuestra cama me hacia frenar en seco y regresar a la realidad, ese maldito mounstro que me gano la batalla se regocijaba cada vez que me ganaba la batalla, esa batalla que por cobarde no podía siquiera empezar a pelear.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos, ya que desde hace algún tiempo bloque mi mente y con ello también los pensamientos de los demás; era una técnica que aprendí hace algunos años, y que solo usaba cuando en verdad estaba muy estresado; ahora mi vida solo se basaba en estrés, y tristes recuerdos.

Escuche como alguien abría la puerta y entraba ami despacho, que desde hace mucho se volvió mi sitio seguro, jamás volví a entrar a la habitación que era de bella y mía.

Sentí como alguien se sentaba a un lado del sillón donde estaba yo, y ya sabia perfectamente quien era, ya que hace algún tiempo deje de saber de el.

**-Tenemos que partir mañana en la noche hacia Londres, el ministro desea hablar contigo personalmente sobre ciertos asesinatos inexplicables que han ocurrido ahí.**

Solo asentí con la cabeza lo mire y le dije.

**-¿eso es todo Jasper?**

**-si su majestad.**

Se retiro hizo una reverencia y salio de mi despacho. Ya no me sorprendía mucho su actitud, ya que desde que encerreme a bella, jamás volvió a ser el mismo conmigo, de hecho nadie volvió a ser el mismo conmigo, todos me miraban con temor, y no voy a negar que eso me gustaba; pero en cierto punto eso comenzó a molestarme, supe que me apodaban, "el maligno"; esas tonterías no me importan es simplemente que hice lo que creí correcto y aunque me en ocasiones me arrepiento, no puedo deshacerlo es simplemente que no puedo es mas fuerte que yo.

Se que algún día podré ver de nuevo a bella, después de todo tenemos una eternidad, para que ella se arrepienta de lo que me hizo y así al fin poder gobernar con ella a mi lado.

* * *

USTEDES ODIAN A EDWARD TANTO COMO YO..?' OVIAMENTE HABLO DEL EDWARD DE MI HISTORIA; PORQUE LO QUE ES EL DE LOS LIBROS LO AMO.. JAJAJ xD

¿QUE LE HABRA OCURRIDO A BELLA?...

¿QUE CREENN?

HAGAN SUS APUESTAS...

LOSQUIERE

_**MEMORIESCULLEN**_.


	18. ¿libre al fin?

HOLAA EL CAPITULO 18...:) ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EN VERDAD...

PERDON SI ENCUENTRAN FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIAA :$:$... JEJEE ENFIN DISFRUTENLO...

POCO A POCO SE COMIENZA A ACERCAAR EL FINAL.. JEJEJE:)

DISFRUTENLO...

* * *

El dolor continúo consumiéndome; la realidad de mi vida se comenzaba a hacerce peor, ¿acaso este es un castigo por haber dejado de luchar? Tal vez si talvez no. Lo unico que se es que no se cuanto tiempo paso desde que comenzo el dolor, era como si algo nuevo exisitiera en mi, era como sentirte nueva, hasta que un buen dia, el dolor comenzo a disiparse; pero antes de que acabara, una terrible punzada me carcomio el cerebro y me dejo inconciente unos minutos, segundo horas, quien sabe, de lo unico que fui conciente esque poco a poco comenze a abrir los ojos, tan lentamente como pude, como si con eso mi vida fuera diferente.

Cuando al fin pude enfocar la vista, la fije en la ventana que me mostraba la negra noche, poco a poco comencé a ponerme de pie, cuando al fin lo logre comencé a tocarme por todas partes, mis brazos mis piernas, mi cuello todo seguía igual, solo que ahora no me sentía tan cansada como antes, eso si igual de sedienta. Comencé a retroceder hasta llegar al rincón de siempre abrace mis piernas y de nuevo comencé con mi vida, solo cierra los ojos otra vez hasta que te alimenten bella. Aun así no podía dejar de pensar en ese terrible dolor que me sacudió el cuerpo, incluso podría decir que era mas fuerte que el dolor de la transformación; pero el dolor era lo que menos me importaba, lo que importaba era saber el porque.¿porque a mi? Se supone que cuando eres vampiro jamás vuelves a sentir un dolor humano, claro que tienes puntos débiles pero no tantos como cuando eras humano. Pero jamás en mi vida había experimentado un dolor así, me sentía igual físicamente, solo que había algo, un detalle, sentí que en alguna parte de mi cuerpo algo nuevo había, algo extraño, eso me asusto de sobremanera, ¿pero que puede ser? ¿Qué demonios dejo ese dolor en mi cuerpo? En los casi once años que llevaba de inmortal jamás había sentido nada extraño, comencé a sentirme feliz porque eso, ya que siendo vampira todo seria como debería ser, no mas tropiezos, no mas el sonrojarte por tonterías, no mas llorar, no mas nada.

Decidí dejar de pensar en eso por unos momentos y solo concentrarme en la espera de mi comida, solo que una parte de mi seguía pensando en ese inmenso dolor, en que algo gigante iba a pasar, solo que las piezas de este maldito rompecabezas que es mi vida, no encajaban aún.

No se cuantos días pase en ese rincón en esa misma posición; hasta que comencé a sentir paso acercándose, la puerta del calabozo abrirse mas no cerrarse ni siquiera mire al guardia que abrió las rejas y tiro a los venados muertos como siempre. Pero algo me decía que abriera los ojos, **ábrelos bella! Ábrelos!.**

Y de repente los abrí vi; todo fue como en cámara lenta veía los pasos del guardia, las manos del guardia buscando la llave de las rejas, la puerta del calabozo abierta, todo movimiento lo percibía con atención inhumana, de repente como si una luz me iluminara me llego una nueva convicción, esa convicción que creí perdida hace tantos años, esa convicción esa fuerza que siempre me decía mi padre que herede de su padre, todo fue como una película de mi vida, mis primeros pasos, cuando nos mojábamos en la lluvia frente a la casa, cuando ayudaba a mi mama en la panadería, incluso el rostro de Jacob paso por mi mente, la ultima platica con mi padre, el baile de presentación, la sangre derramada esa noche, la mirada muerta de mis padres, mi llegada este lugar, los golpes de Edward, cuando nos declaramos amor el día de su coronación, los años felices juntos, la guerra que enfrento Edward, cuando Marcus me violo, cuando Edward nos vio después, cuando Edward me violo y me golpeo como nunca, cuando me arrastro a este lugar, todo paso muy rápido, de pronto una fuerza que creí desconocida comenzó a surgir de mi, relevante de golpe y de mi cuerpo comenzó a salir una especie de aura un poco brillante que comenzó a cubrir el calabozo hasta llegar al guardia, que deprisa levanto su mirada y me vio temeroso, después pensé que no quería que este no se moviera; y poco a poco vi como la especie de aura que salía de mi cuerpo aprisionaba e cuerpo del guardia dejándolo inmóvil completamente inmóvil, eso fue sumamente extraño, pero beneficioso me dijo una vocecilla en mi cabeza, no sabia como actuar solo que tenia que salir de aquí; así que poco a poco fui caminando hacia las rejas abiertas de par en par, de pronto mis pies tocaron los cuerpos muertos de los venados y me dije: bella si quieres salir de aquí debes alimentarte rápido!

Así que tome a una velocidad que desconocía de mi, los cuerpos de los venados, no paso ni un minuto cuando los deje completamente drenados; levante mi vista y vi al guardia en la misma posición, con su mirada completamente aterrorizada, avance lentamente hasta que Salí del calabozo vi al guardia que aun seguía en su posición, ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer con el? Enseguida se me ocurrió una idea, tome la llave del calabozo que estaba en su bolsillo pensé en empujar al guardia, y como si esa aura fuera parte de mi, enseguida el guardia cayo dentro del calabozo cerré enseguida el calabozo con la llave y me encamine a la puerta para salir cuando de repente la voz del guardia me detuvo.

**-ERES PROPIEDAD DEL REY NO PUEDES SALIR DE AQUÍ!**

Me di la vuelta y lo mire desafiante, pensé en levantarlo y así ocurrió el aura broto de mi y lo puso de pie, comencé a acercarme a el y le dije.

**-yo no soy propiedad de nadie invècil.**

Y con ello Salí corriendo de ahí como si mi vida dependiera de ello, y literalmente si dependía mi vida, conocía el lugar, como no hacerlo si fueron los últimos pasillos que había visto hace un año. De repente llegue a una gigantesca puerta de hierro; vi a dos guardias que enguanto me vieron se dispusieron a atacarme, yo solo pensé en derribarlos y enseguida el aura volvió a brotar de mi y los levanto por los aires hasta golpearlos fuertemente con la puerta de hierro y dejarlos inconcientes; yo aún no podía procesar lo que paso; pero tampoco me quede a averiguarlo. Abrí la puerta de hierro y enseguida comencé a correr poco a poco pude ver a ver el tapizado de las paredes del castillo y enseguida de pronto comencé a correr más fuerte.

De repente vi una puerta de manera muy elegante la abrí de una patada; y como desquiciada comencé a correr, vi una ventana y de repente no lo pensé dos veces la atravesé llevándome los cristales tras de mi. No me fije en lo alto que estaba hasta que mientras caía vi que era la torre mas alta del castillo, cuando regrese mi vista hacia abajo en menos de una milésima de segundo aterricé en el suelo perfectamente, así que me dispuse a correr, corrí como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho, corrí por la bella de antes, por la bella que aun pensaba que talvez había una oportunidad para vivir, por la promesa de Charlie sobre ser feliz, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando un par de vampiros se dieron cuenta de mi huida y comenzaron a seguirme. Me detuve y el par de malditos corrieron con la misma suerte que el par de guardias, no me detuve a ver si no los mate o no; solo quería recuperar mi vida, así que comencé a correr de nuevo mucho mas rápido, mas fuerte y con mas velocidad.

No se cuanto tiempo pase corriendo; sin importarme a donde dirigirme, sin importarme en ir en un vestido color carmesí largo de tirantes. Lo único que deseaba era recuperar la poca humanidad que me queda. Veía los árboles y las rocas pasar como manchas borrosas ante mis ojos.

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo hasta que decidí detenerme cuando percibí que el amanecer comenzaba a abrirse paso; pude divisar una cueva a lo lejos y enseguida comencé a dirigirme a ella; pero antes de entrar pude ver como ante mis ojos no había nada mas que bosque, subí al árbol mas alto para ver si lograba ver si estaba aun cerca de Volterra y cuando llegue a la cima del árbol, solo vi…. Nada el inmenso bosque, el inmenso color verde rodeando todo a mi alrededor, no veía rastros de ninguna torre de el castillo ni tampoco nada que me amenazara; por primera vez en mi vida me sentía libre. Decidí bajar del árbol y llegar a la cueva lo antes posible, cuando llegue a ella me metí, estaba algo profunda pero eso ya no me importaba, entre mas profundo estuviera de la tierra mejor. Comencé a pensar en mi vida de ahora en adelante, en como seria volver a vivir….. libre.

**EDWARD POV.**

Llegamos a Londres, hablamos con el ministro y en una noche nos encargamos del problema de las desapariciones, solo era un par de neófitos que no sabían controlar su sed. Enseguida di órdenes para volver a Volterra de inmediato; presentía algo, era como una presión en el pecho, algo que me dejaba sin salida. Llegamos a la noche siguiente después de resolver el problema en Londres, y cuando entre al castillo, pude ver como había mucha agitación, entre rápidamente al vestíbulo y de pronto el guardia que se encargaba de alimentar a bella, se puso frente a mi y me dijo algo que hizo que me congelo aún mas la medula.

**- mi señor… mi señor.. la señorita bella ha..**

El solo escuchar el nombre de bella me desconcertó y enseguida lo tome del cuello alzándolo y exigiéndole que me diga que ocurrió.

**-¿Qué ocurrió con bella? ¿QUEEE?**

El me miro aterrado pero me dijo.

-**a escapado mi rey.**

Ha escapado. Esa palabra resonaba como un eco en mi cabeza y enseguida lo solté. Comencé a correr en dirección al calabozo y cuando llegue a el. Vi por primera vez el horrible lugar donde la tenía privada de su libertad. Vi como las rejas estaban abiertas de par en par, los cuerpos de los venados absolutamente secos, enseguida llego el mismo guardia y se arrodillo ante mí.

**-mi rey perdóneme, es solo que algo no esta normal en la señorita bella.**

**-¿a que te refieres?**

**-es como si de su cuerpo desprendiera una fuerza descomunal, ni siquiera me toco y me tenia completamente inmovilizado, lo siento su majestad no pude hacer nada.**

Entonces la respuesta me cayo como un balde de agua fría bella era un escudo, y al parecer un escudo muy poderoso, hace casi cien años que no se sabia de la existencia de un escudo, eran sumamente preciados, y buscados por muchos clanes de vampiros para su beneficio.

Mire al guardia y le dije.

**-¿hace cuanto escapo?**

**-Un día mi rey.**

Lo tome de cuello y poco a poco comencé a estrangularlo. Hasta que corte su cabeza de un tajo.

Que irónico se suponía que los escudos eran utilizados para el bien. Pero ahora ese mismo escudo me robo a mi bella. Golpee una pared con toda mi fuerza y esta se comenzó a derrumbar lentamente. Mire por la ventana como caía la noche.

**-te juro que te encontrare bella. No hallaras lugar en la tierra donde esconderte.**

* * *

BUUUUUUU QUE LES PARECIOO?

ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARLOSS.. JEJEJE

¿QUE SUCEDERA AHORAA?

¿PODRA BELLA ESCAPAR?

¿EDWARD LA BUSCARA HASTA EL CANSANCIO O SE DARA POR VENCIDO?

HAGAN SUS APUESTAS SEÑORES.. xD

LOSQUIERE

_**MEMORIESCULLEN.**_


	19. conociendo nuevos aliados

HOLA CHICOS; PRIMERO SIENTO EN VERDAD NO HABER PODIDO SUBIR CAPITULO AYER; SE ME PRESENTO ALGO Y ME FUE IMPOSIBLE ENTRAR A LA COMPU...

AHORA RESPECTO A LAS DUDAS DE ALGUNOS QEU LEEN MI FIC.

-EL DOLOR DEL PECHO DE BELLA, ERA PRESISAMENTE EL DON QUE SE DESPERTO EN ELLA DESPUES DE CASI 11 AÑOS DE SER VAMPIRA, SE PREGUNTARAN¿PORQUE DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO, SI SE SUPONE QUE ES LUEGO LUEGO? DEJENME DECIRLES QUE EN MI FIC NO TODAS LAS COSAS OCURREN COMO EN EL LIBRO. TENGO LOS NOMBRES SI, PERO LAS COSAS SE VAN DESARROLLANDO CONFORME MI CABEZA COMIENZA A PROCESAR NUEVAS IDEAS.

SI TIENEN MAS DUDAS NO DUDEN EN DEJARME UN REVIEWS Y CON GUSTO LAS RESPONDERE...

DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO 19.

* * *

Cuando la luz del día se desvaneció; y dio paso y mi aliada la noche, salí de la cueva rápidamente, no tenia intenciones de quedarme a averiguar si Edward seria capaz de dar conmigo; era mas que ovio que el movería cielo mar a y tierra para dar conmigo. Si algo aprendí de la actitud de Edward esque el siempre consigue lo que quiere; solo que esta vez se topo con pared. Jamás me encontrara de eso estoy mas que segura; no tengo intenciones de volver a ese infierno, a esa maraña de incertidumbre que me ahogaba hasta el cuello. Comencé a divisar la carretera y me apresure a correr en dirección a la ciudad a la ciudad más cercana. Pero me detuve en seco cuando me vino una recomendación de mi mente. Edward es ahora el rey de los vampiros; seria más que ridículo ponerme a merced de la primera ciudad que me encuentro. Así que decidí desistir de esa idea y mejor opte por buscar el pueblo más cercano. Así que mejor rodee la ciudad y talvez pase una hora aproximadamente cuando di con un pequeño pueblo y por lo que me di cuenta estaba fuera de esta. Rápidamente busque un establecimiento donde cambiarme de ropa; ya que una vampira vestida con un vestido todo lleno de hoyos color carmesí no es una muy buena idea que digamos. Comencé a adentrarme al pueblo lentamente, por lo que me di cuenta y pude olfatear era un pueblo de humanos, esa era una buena noticia, encontré un pequeño establecimiento de ropa, rompí el cristal rápidamente, y tome unos pantalones de mezclilla que encontré rápidamente, una blusa gris de mangas largas, también busque ropa interior, la cual encontré en un estante, busque tenis, sandalias o lo que sea, pero lo único que encontré fueron unas botas para escalar, no lo dude dos veces y las tome, no tenia tiempo para ponerme los moños, así que rápidamente salí por donde entre y me adentre al bosque para cambiarme, lo cual hice rápidamente y cuando estuve lista, vi en el suelo el vestido y decidí hacerlo mil pedazos, estaba como desquiciada, lo arranque, literalmente lo hice trizas así que se me ocurrió una idea, subí al árbol mas alto con mucha rapidez, y cuándo estuve en la cima tome todos los pequeños pedazos del vestido y los esparcí por el viento, agradecí que en la cima del árbol estuviera soplando un viento fuerte, obviamente solté todos los pedazos al lado opuesto de donde me dirigía; tal vez no logre distraer a Edward con esto, lo conocía muy bien , pero talvez pueda que se entretejan los soldados de Edward, se que jamás me buscaría solo, se que jamás dejaría de hacerlo, así que baje rápidamente del árbol y comencé a correr como loca, me puse a pensar a donde dirigirme pero simplemente no se me ocurría un lugar a donde ir. Ir a mi pueblo natal seria una tontería seguro Edward me buscaría ahí, tenia que irme al maldito fin del mundo. Oh buscar un maldito pedazo de hielo y congelarme para siempre. Nose cuando tiempo pase corriendo solo sabia que debía dejar el país, que digo el país, el maldito continente, debía buscar un avión, o un barco pero ¿Dónde?. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamiento que no me di cuenta cuando un par de olores desconocidos me llegaron de golpe, frene rápidamente y comencé a ver hacia todos lados, podía escuchar todos sus movimientos, y cuando menos lo pensé un destello rubio se paro frente a mi, enseguida me puse a pensar en la especie de aura, pensé en protegerme cuando esa cosa intento lanzarme frente ami; pero al parecer al tratar de hacerlo se golpeo con una especie de pared invisible que estaba frente a mi. Se paro rápidamente y comenzó a alejarse temerosa, hasta que tropezó con algo y cayó rápidamente al suelo, la luz de la luna ilumino su cuerpo y puede ver que era una mujer, y muy bella de cabellos rubios, y mirada ¿dorada?, vestía casi como yo, de pronto se puso de pie rápidamente, me miro y me dijo.

**-¿Qué eres?**

La mire y le dije.

**-no lo se, solo no te interpongas en mi camino.**

Comencé a caminar y le pase de lado cuando sujeto mi brazo pero no con mucha fuerza y me dijo.

-**eres una vampiresa con un escudo.. vaya.**

Eso me tomo por sorpresa y rápidamente me aleje de ella.

**-¿escudo?,**

Ella me miro detenidamente y me dijo.

**-si.. esa cosa que soltaste de golpe y con la me golpe en la frente.**

**-sinceramente no se que cosa fue la que solté, y por favor no me sigas distrayendo y puedes decirle al sujeto que esta detrás de ti, oculto sobre ese árbol que mejor no piense interponerse también en mi camino.**

Ella mi miro asombrada pero me dijo.

**-vaya… en verdad eres buena.**

Se dio la vuelta y mirando el árbol donde estaba el sujeto dijo.

**-puedes bajar Luke.**

En menos de un segundo al lado de la chica rubia, se posiciono un hombre realmente alto, de piel pálida como la nuestra, su cabello era corto y de color negro, de facciones gruesas y prominentes pero realmente bellas, el color de sus ojos era igual al de la chica. Entonces decidí saciar mi curiosidad.

**-por lo que veo ustedes también se alimentan de animales.**

La chica rubia sonrío y me dijo.

**-si y por lo visto tu también.**

Sonreí, pero enseguida se comenzaron a encenderse luces de alarma en mi interior. Debía salir de aquí no podía continuar exponiéndome y mucho menos a ellos. Rápidamente comencé a caminar y alejarme de ellos, pero enseguida sentí como la chica rubia de la cual no sabia su nombre me seguía y por consiguiente el sujeto llamado Luke.

**-no me sigan.**

Ella enseguida se puso frente a mi y me miro a los ojos y de repente me dijo algo que me dejo helada.

**-eres la bella del cerdo de Edward.**

Me quede literalmente clavada al suelo después de que me dijo eso. Así que intente mentir.

**-no… no lo soy.**

Comencé a caminar pero de nuevo al chica se puso frente a mí y me dijo.

**-si lo eres, eres ella.**

Entonce me deje de rodeos y le dije.

**-si ¿y que? Solo que yo no soy de ese bastardo.**

Ella me miro sorprendida y me dijo.

**-pero que no eres novia o algo así.**

-**era….¿y tu como lo sabes?**

**-lo se porque yo vivía en el castillo de Volterra.**

Eso realmente me sorprendió.

**-¿pero…pero como?**

**-solo viví un par de años, pero en esos años pude verte un par de veces, en el jardín**

**-vaya.. yo jamás te había visto.**

**-no te culpo, mi estadía en ese castillo se vio interrumpida**,

De pronto el tipo llamado Luke, se puso a un lado de la chica rubia y dijo.

**-¿terminaste de socializar con la novia del rey de los vampiros o acaso quieres que les traiga un animal para que cenen mientras platican?**

**-Luke calma. Espera.**

La chica me miro y me dijo.

**-solo quisiera saber algo.¿como esque ese maldito rey te dejo libre?**

**-digamos que no le pedí permiso.**

Ambos me miraron sorprendidos y de pronto Luke comenzó a reír y dijo.

-**vaya. Debes tener muchas agallas o eres muy estupida.**

Lo mire y le dije.

**-un poco de ambas.**

El me sonrío y de pronto la chica rubia me dijo.

**-entonces a donde piensas ir.**

Los mire cautelosa y les dije.

**-si algo me ha enseñado al vida, es a no confiar tan fácilmente en la gente; así que eso no les incumbe, y por su bien no sigas indagando mas.**

La chica me sonrío y me dijo.

**-mira bella, nosotros Luke y yo. Dejamos nuestra lealtad hacia el rey después de que comenzó la guerra con los licántropos.**

Eso me sorprendió de sobremanera y le dije.

**-¿pero como?¿porque?**

La chica miro a Luke y me dijo.

**-la mitad del ejercito que se enfrento con los licántropos quedaron muy mal heridos, y entre ellos estaba Luke. El rey ni siquiera dio la vuelta para ver si sus hombres seguían de pie. Así que cuando supe que Luke fue a esa guerra no dude en ir al campo de batalla a buscarlo yo misma. Y cuando lo encontré estaba muy mal herido; logro recuperarse y henos aquí; dejando a un lado la lealtad de ese rey maldito.**

-**¿pero porque arriesgar tu vida por el?**

Ella sonrío y me dijo.

**-porque Luke es mi hermano.**

Eso termino de sorprenderme aun más y le dije.

**-vaya. Para serte sincera talvez yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Pero no tengo tiempo que perder tengo que huir de aquí y olvidar, adiós.**

La voz de la chica me detuvo cuando me dijo.

**-¿sabes a donde ir?**

**-no en realidad. Solo se que lo mas lejos posible.**

**-ven con nosotros entonces.**

De repente el semblante de Luke cambio de serenidad a sorpresa y le dijo a la chica.

**-que diablos…que demonios te pasa, es la novia del rey.**

**-yo ya no soy su novia maldición, y no quiero que vuelvas a repetir eso.**

El se comenzó a acercar lentamente y mirándome a los ojos me dijo.

**-¿y que harás para impedirlo?**

La chica se interpuso entre nosotros y le dijo a Luke

-**tranquilo por una o por otra razón esta chica también dejo a un lado la lealtad hacia ese rey, además tiene un escudo, puede ayudarnos a llegar a donde queremos.**

Eso me hizo enojar y les dije.

**-yo no soy el escudo de nadie.**

Ella me miro y me dijo.

**-bella, tienes un poder extraordinario, esa fuerza que desprendes es un escudo, tu quieres llegar a un lugar lejano, nosotros nos dirigimos a uno, tu quieres olvidar nosotros también, iremos tan lejos que podemos comenzar de nuevo, por alguna razón me diste mucha confianza y yo nunca me equivoco.**

Me sonrío y por un momento me puso a pensar, el que no arriesga no gana, debo dejar a un lado mis miedos, y arriesgarme talvez por primera vez deba dejar a un lado mis prejuicios y dar paso a una nueva vida, y que mejor que con personas que desprecian a Edward como yo.

Los mire y les dije.

-**esta bien iré con ustedes.**

La chica me sonrío y me dijo.

**-por cierto soy rosalie; y digamos que es ovio que ya sabes el nombre de mi hermano.**

Reímos y depuse de eso comenzamos a correr guiados por rosalie. Luke iba a un lado mío, debes en cuando sentía la mirada de Luke sobre mi; desprendía desconfianza por cada poro de su piel, casi sentía que esa desconfianza me aplastaba, pero la ignore, si las cosas no funcionaban digamos que podía separarme de ellos, después de todo tengo una eternidad.

Llegamos a una especie de puerto donde había un barco gigantesco, debía decir que me sorprendió mucho, jamás había visto un barco en mi vida, e iba a viajar en uno para escapar de mi infierno. Mire a rosalie que rápidamente subió al barco seguida de Luke, rápidamente subí yo también. Una vez arriba pude ver el mar, otra de las cosas que jamás había visto, por momentos me perdí en ese azul inmenso. De pronto sentí que rosalie se puso a un lado mío y le pregunte.

**-¿A dónde nos dirigimos? ¿y es suyo este barco?**

La vi sonreír y decir.

**-por el momento iremos a Moscú, y digamos que el barco no nos pertenece; velo por un lado bueno. Situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas.**

Y con eso sentí como el barco poco a poco comenzaba a moverse, llevándonos a mi a Luke y a rosalie lejos de este maldito lugar.

Llevándome lejos de Edward.

* * *

BIENN PS QUE LES PARECIOO?=)

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EN VERDAD..

EMM PSS SI VEN ALGUNA FALTA D EORTOGRAFIA SORRY, JEJE SIEMPRE LOS REVISOO PERO POR ALGUNA RAZON SIEMPRE SE ME PASA ALGUN ERROR..:S

ENFINN LOSQUIERE

_**MEMORIESCULLEN.**_


	20. De nieve a recordar de golpe

OLA AMIGOS,, AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO 20,,, SPERO QUE LES GUSTE... LES AGRADEZCO TODO SUS REVIEWS SIEMPRE LOS LEO RECUERDENLO...=)

DISFRUTENLO.

* * *

¿Si pudieras pedir un deseo cual seria?. Definitivamente el mío seria el de ser una niña; una niña de 5 años como lo fui alguna vez, sin preocupaciones, sin dilemas en mi cabeza, sin miedo a vivir aterrorizada día con día, solo preocuparme sobre que color de vestido ponerle a mis muñecas, el ensuciarme con el lodo que se forma en la tierra por la lluvia, que nueva travesuras hacer al día siguiente. se que suena muy egoísta pero es lo que pediría….. si pudiera

Ya llevábamos aproximadamente tres días navegando con rumbo a Moscú. Estaba mirando el mar en la cubierta, y definitivamente no hay palabras para describir lo que sentía en ese momento. Aunque pensándolo bien si había una…. Paz. Por un momento me permití pensar en mi vida sin Edward, en mi vida sin vampiros, en mi vida sin miedos, el viento era ligero en el mar, un viento refrescante, frio pero refrescante, la crepúsculo poco a poco comenzó a caer y con ello el cielo comenzó a bañarse de pequeños puntos de luz. Hubiera deseado poder conocer el mar junto con mi familia, viajar en un barco como este con mi familia, tantas cosas que hubiera deseado seguir haciendo con mi familia.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no sentí cuando Luke se puso al un lado mío. Solo estaba quieto mirando el mar al igual que yo cuando de repente lo escuche decirme.

**-¿es hermoso cierto?**

Lo vi mirar el mar con sus dorados ojos de una manera soñadora, como mirando al amor de su vida. Así que enseguida comprendí a que se refería.

**-si es muy bello.**

**-sabes que sigo desconfiando de ti y que no me parece la mejor idea de que la fugitiva novia del rey de los vampiros nos acompañe.**

-**en primera no me importa que desconfíes de mi yo se perfectamente quien soy y no los asesinare; además jamás he matado algo que no sea animales, en segunda y ate dije que no soy la puta novia del rey de los vampiros ese absurdo titulo no me corresponde ahora. Y creo que en cierta forma jamás me correspondió ese infeliz solo buscaba la manera de destrozarme lentamente. Me dio todo y me lo quito como si nada**

Lo escuche reír y no pude evitar sonreír también, era la primera vez desde que zarpamos que lo escuche sonreír e incluso lo veía sonreír; no pude evitar ver como su sonrisa era perfectamente bella, sus ojos adquirían un especie de brillo nuevo, era un hombre en realidad guapo pero enseguida deseche esos pensamientos no podía permitirme pensar que algún miembro del sexo opuesto me fuera apuesto, acababa literalmente de salir de un infierno con el mismo diablo como mi verdugo no me podía permitir a volver a amar, mi corazón estaba demasiado destrozado y estaba perfectamente custodiado por el odio y la desconfianza que Edward sembró en mi interior, además de la ira que creció en mi de manera descomunal ese año que estuve encerrada en ese calabozo. De pronto Luke me dijo.

**-debo decir bella que por un lado te considero una mujer valiente, pero estúpida ala vez, Edward es un maldito receloso de sus cosas, así que me puedo imaginar que contigo no es ni será la excepción. Se lo que es capaz de hacer no es una persona de lo mas amable cuando esta enojado**

Lo mire detenidamente, y le dije.

**-créeme que se de lo que es capaz de hacer. ¿sabes? se tan bien lo que es capaz de hacer, que pase casi un año averiguándolo en la oscuridad.**

Luke me miro y sentí que su mirada casi me traspasaba, por lo cual me dijo.

**-hubo rumores sobre….**

**-¿sobre que?**

**-sobre lo que paso contigo y Edward.**

Eso me dejo completamente sorprendida.

**-¿Qué…que clases de rumores?**

Por un momento creí ver tristeza en sus ojos; lastima era lo ultimo que quería así que le dije.

**-¿Qué clase de rumores? Maldición!**

**-rumores sobre que Edward te había confinado a un calabozo por serle infiel.**

**-¿serle infiel? Dios apenas puedo creer que incluso los chismes tengan tan malas fuentes.**

**-¿así que no es verdad?**

Solté un suspiro innecesario; no había hablado con alguien de esto y no pienso comenzar a hacerlo ahora. Así que le dije.

**-escucha Luke; no voy hablar de eso contigo ni con nadie, solo te diré que jamás jamás le fui infiel a Edward, lo único que paso fue que yo estaba en el momento y en el lugar equivocado…. Eso es todo.**

El me seguía viendo lo podía sentir; así que decidí entrar a mi camarote de una buena vez. Mientras daba la vuelta seguía pensando en como diablos se propagaron los chismes sobre Edward y yo, aunque pensándolo bien no debería sorprenderme, el es el rey de los vampiros y yo era solo su puta. Entre al camarote y solo pude acostarme e la cama y cerrar los ojos, esperando llegar a mi destino. La sed no fue mucha en esta ocasión solo tengo que tener mucha fuerza para aguantar hasta Moscú.

No se cuantos días lleve encerrada en el camarote cuanto de repente comencé a sentir que el barco se movía bruscamente, tal vez no le sea posible a los humanos sentir esa clase de movimientos pero par fortuna o desgracia a mi si. Así que salí rápidamente del camarote y llegue ala cabina donde estaba Rosalie y Luke. Escuche como Luke le decía a Rosalie.

**-Maldición rose estos barcos no son como los de 1800 por dios. No seas tan brusca.**

La vi fruncir el ceño y decirle a su hermano.

-pues por lo menos yo si se estar en el timón en mar abierto.

**-¿Así? Pues…**

Me harte solo quería salir de aquí. Así que les grite.

**-basta!**

Los dos me miraron confundidos, pero en cuanto les cayó el veinte de la situación no pudieron hacer más que reír. No pude evitar reír también, sus risas eran demasiado contagiosas.

Cuando recobre la postura les dije.

**-¿ya llegamos?**

**-mmm prácticamente estamos en una pequeña isla, Moscú aún esta algo lejos pero podemos quedarnos aquí por un tiempo. O definitivamente conforme se vayan desarrollando las cosas.**

Con esas palabras comenzamos a salir a la cubierta y no pude evitar ver la belleza del paisaje; todo estaba prácticamente cubierto de nieve. El mar tenía un color azul pero mucho más fuerte, la arena se veía tan suave ala vista. Así que no lo pensé dos veces y brinque desde la cubierta hasta la playa, cuando mis manos tocaron la arena no pude evitar pensar que hubiera pasado si Renne hubiera visto este paisaje. Que hubiera pasado si mi padre pudiera ver el mar. ¿Que hubiera pasado?

De pronto tenia a Rosalie a un lado mío, así que les dije.

**-¿Qué pasara con el barco?**

Ella me miro y me dedico una sonrisa picara, esa sonrisa debía admitir me daba miedo. Y más cuando m dijo.

**-lo hundiremos.**

Eso me dejo totalmente desquiciadamente sorprendida.

**-¿pero como que… hundirlo? Es gigantesco Rosalie.**

Ella comenzó a reír y palmeo mi hombro mientras me decía.

**-hay bella; eres tan simpática. **

Eso me hizo enojar y le dije.

**-¿Qué tiene de gracioso?**

Ella me miro sorprendida y me dijo.

-bella… somos vampiros, somos fuertes hundir un barco no debería ser un problema que no se pueda resolver.

**-¿y como piensan hacer eso?**

Ella me sonrió malévolamente y me dijo.

**-Luke se encargara…solo míralo.**

Y de pronto una explosión me hizo mirar en dirección al barco. Poco a poco este se comenzó a incendiar, la cubierta fue destrozada y las ventanas explotaron. Lentamente vi como el barco o lo que quedaba de el era arrastrado más y más hacia el mar abierto hasta que de pronto vi como se comenzó a hundir como si hubiera sido un barco de papel.

En menos de un segundo teníamos a luke frente a nosotras y sonriendo como niño nos dijo.

**-eso fue fácil.**

Rosalie sonrió y dijo.

**-bueno tengo mucha hambre y en verdad deseo probar la variedad de animales de este lugar así que provecho.**

En menos de un segundo los dos desaparecieron de mi vista. Eso me hizo sonreír y enseguida me encamine por donde se habían ido. No paso mucho tiempo cuando vi un venado realmente gordo, de pelaje color café, algo parecido a los de volterra pero no demasiado, este se veía realmente gordo, así que no lo dude ni un segundo cuando ya tenia al animal retorciéndose en el suelo, su sangre era realmente caliente, case como dos mas de esos, enseguida divise a Rosalie y Luke en la playa frente a una fogata, eso me hizo sonreír y les dije.

**-¿acaso les dio frio?**

Luke sonrió mientras veía el fuego y Rosalie por igual solo que ella me dijo.

**-muy graciosa bella, es solo que nos gusta ver el fuego, tiene algo místico ¿cierto?**

Yo solo pude asentir, mientras me sentaba mirando el fuego junto con ellos, me perdí mirando las flamas extenderse a lo alto, y por un momento me permití olvidar, olvidar por un segundo a Edward, a volterra, y ese maldito calabozo. Aunque en no pude evitar pensar en mi odio hacia Edward, en todo el daño que me hizo, en todos los golpes, pero por un momento mi mente me jugo una mala pasada llevándome a recordar las noches de pasión, cuando nos declaramos nuestro amor mientras bailábamos en su coronación.

Enseguida deseche esos pensamientos y decidí concentrarme en mi fututo, e ver la manera de sobrevivir y evitar que Edward diera conmigo. Suficiente tenia con mi propio infierno, ese del cual jamás podre salir.

**EDWARD POV.**

Estaba en mi despacho como siempre pensando en bella. Ya había pasado casi dos meses desde que mi bella escapo; dos meses que no sentía su piel contra la mía, dos meses que no podía tocar su sedoso cabello, dos meses que no podía reflejar en esos hermosos ojos dorados, en sentir mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, su voz su cara hasta su olor, todo eso lo extrañaba tanto que duele y demasiado que pienso que no lo podre aguantar por momentos me pongo a pensar que tal vez la lastime demasiado, que tal vez dañe lo único bueno que tenia en mi vida. Solo que cuando mas la quiera mas daño le hacia, solo puede pensar en retenerla a mi lado, y eso solo sirvió para alejarla mas de mi. Recorrimos todo Volterra buscándola, todos su alrededores, pero nada, el que ella sea un escudo le sirvió mucho, y a mi me emporo las cosas.

Enseguida sentí como alguien entraba y me di cuenta que era Alice;

**-¿Qué quieres Alice?**

Ella comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a mi y me dijo algo que me dejo enseguida mas helado aun.

**-he vuelto a recordar.**

* * *

QUE LES PARECIO?

ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS, TOMATAZOS O LO QUE SEA JEJE xD

..SORRY POR LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA:s

¿QUE HABRA RECORDADO ALICE?

¿EDWARD PODRA CREERLE O SERA MAS FUERTE SU ORGULLO?

LOSQUIERE

_**MEMORIESCULLEN.**_


	21. Determinacion a prueba de todo

OLA AQUI ESTOY COMO SIEMPREE=).. EL CAPITULO 21.. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EN VERDAD...

NOS ACERCAMOS AL FINAL DEBO DECIR...:(

* * *

**EDWARD POV.**

**-He vuelto a recordar.**

Esas simples palabras me dejaron totalmente desconcertado en mi asiento; decidí ver a la mente de Alice; pero todo era una maraña de emociones que casi no podía con ellas, se escuchaban voces, susurros que poco a poco reconocí como la voz de bella. Le indique que se sentara en el sillón de al lado y le dije.

**-escúchame bien Alice, tal vez pienses que al mostrarme lo que ocurrió en realidad según tu, vaya a creerte, deseo mas que nada en el mundo encontrar a bella, pero no puedo lanzarme a un acantilado y no estar seguro de que es verdad lo que me mostraras.**

Ella me miro todo el tiempo mientras le decía esas palabras, su expresión era comprensiva y hasta por un momento creí ver ternura en sus ojos. De pronto ella decidió hablar.

**-Edward tu y yo no nos llevamos bien nunca, y no estoy aquí para tratar de hacerme tu amiga ni nada por el estilo, solo quiero que bella sea feliz, y no se si sea a tu lado, nose si sea mas feliz libre y lejos de ti. Pero lo que si se es que mientras bella estuvo contigo, después de que comenzaras a abrirte con ella y mostrarle el amor, ella era realmente feliz, **

Yo solo podía pensar mientras decía eso, en bella en sus sonrisa, en la vez que nos declaramos nuestro amor, en todas las noches de pasión juntos, en como respondía a mis besos a mis caricias, poco a poco me llegaron a caer el peso de mis decisiones. As i que le dije a Alice.

**-muéstrame lo que paso.**

Enseguida su mente se abrió por completo, y solo podía ver como ella y bella iban corriendo por el largo pasillo que daba a nuestra recamara estaban huyendo de un hombre lobo, cuando de pronto este dejo de seguirlas y enseguida entraron a la habitación, vi como Marcus estaba en la cama, y como lentamente bella se acercaba a el y le gritaba una sarta de cosas y todo paso muy rápido y enseguida Alice estaba tirada en el piso recibiendo los golpes que le daba Marcus, vi también como Marcus tomaba a bella y la arrojaba a la cama, comenzó a quitarle la ropa mientras ella luchaba por deshacer su agarre, bella seguía luchando por quitarse a Marcus de encima y de pronto escuche como Marcus le decía a bella que yo había muerto mientras la tomaba como el maldito cerdo que era; después me vi a mi mismo entrando a la habitación y después de eso todo se volvió negro.

Mi mirada esta perdida en algún punto de la habitación, solo viendo la cara de horror que tenia bella mientras Marcus la violaba; después yo la viole, dude de su palabra y la encerré en un calabozo un año. Después en ella despertó su poder que era un escudo; y lo utilizo para escapar de mi, me levante enseguida del sillón y me dirigí hacia mi escritorio, comencé a tirar todas las cosas, rompí las paredes hice pedazos el sillón, Vi como Alice se iba al rincón mas alejado, huyendo de mi como lo hizo bella, en menos de un segundo estaba frente a ella. Y le dije

**-Alice; jamás en mi vida he podido confiar en una persona, nunca jamás, solo respóndeme con la verdad, de un modo u otro sabre si mientes.**

Ella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

**-¿es verdad lo que me mostraste?**

Vi en su mirada la determinación y entonces ella me dijo.

**-es verdad Edward. Todo es verdad.**

Me aleje de ella y comencé a retroceder paso por paso, cuando pude ver al fin la verdad en sus ojos. No podía procesar la clase de monstruo en el que me había convertido, alejando al amor de vida, ¿y porque? Por mi maldita inseguridad, mi arrogancia, todo estaba mal, yo estaba mal, mi vida estaba mal. De pronto llegue a una pared y comencé a deslizarme sobre ella hasta que quede prácticamente sentado en el piso. Comencé a sollozar, rogando por tener lágrimas o algo humano que darle a bella. Porque un monstruo como yo no podía darle nada. No después de lo que paso. Ella se merecía algo mejor.

De repente sentí la mano de Alice en mi hombro me di cuenta que la tenia hincada frente a mi. De pronto me pregunto algo de lo cual yo sabia la respuesta con toda seguridad.

**-¿tu aun amas a bella?**

Yo la apenas la mire pero le conteste.

**-con todo mi corazón**

Entonces ella comenzó a tomarme por los hombros hasta que me puso de pie, no puse ningún impedimento ya que mi cuerpo era gelatina en este momento. Me tomo el rostro y me dijo.

**-¿entonces que haces aquí?**

Yo la mire como si tuviera tres cabezas y le dije.

**-bella jamás me perdonara, **

Me aleje de ella y le grite.

**-soy un maldito monstruo Alice! Un monstruo que mato lo único bueno que tenia, la encerré Alice, la encerré un año en un maldito calabozo sin ninguna razón, ella solo me amaba a mi, ¿y yo como correspondí a ese amor? ENCERRANDOLA! ¿Qué clase de amor le di entonces? **

Poco a poco comencé a caer al suelo hasta que mis manos tocaron el helado piso. Le dije apenas con voz.

**-no se como recuperarla, no se ni siquiera donde esta,**

Alice poco a poco iba acercándose a mí hasta que la tuve de pie frente a mí. Enseguida ella me dijo.

-**tienes razón, eres un monstruo,**

Yo la mire solo por mirar y ella me dijo.

-**pero hasta los peores monstruos tienen corazón**

Se arrodillo hasta quedar a mi altura y me dijo.

**-yo odiaba a los vampiros Edward, con todo mi corazón, que me daba miedo ese odio que les tenia; pero de pronto conocí a Jasper y mírame siendo uno de ellos. No podemos cambiar las cosas Edward, las decisiones que tomamos sean buenas o malas nos persiguen para todas la vida, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer para cambiarlas? Nada Edward. Absolutamente nada. Solo podemos continuar y tratar de mejorar los recuerdos, eso tienes que hacer con bella, búscala y mejorar sus recuerdos, pero si eso no sucede; si cuando la encuentres ella no quiere nada contigo, **

Poco a poco me iba comenzando a poner de pie y cuando lo estuve ella termino de decirme.

**-tienes que dejarla ir.**

Yo la mire y enseguida le dije.

**-Lo hare, la encontrare y si ella no quiere regresar conmigo,**

La idea de que ella no me quisiera de nuevo en su vida me desgarraba el corazón, me hacia querer tener el poder de volver el tiempo atrás y remediar todas las tonterías que hice en mi vida.

-si **ella no quiere estar conmigo….. la dejare ir. Aunque eso me termine de matar.**

Con ello salí de mi despacho, de mi escondite, solo con determinación de encontrarla y tratar de arreglar las cosas, cuando llegue a la sala de conferencias había varios vampiros aun ahí, supe que hubo una junto y decidí no asistir. Por suerte entre los vampiros que aun estaban ahí vi a emmet y enseguida le dije.

**-emmet ven aquí.**

En menos de un segundo lo tenía frente a mi.

-**dime Edward.**

-**saldremos a buscar a bella.**

El me miro sorprendido pero no tenia porque estarlo; aunque la búsqueda se haya pospuesto hace tiempo, yo sabia que en fondo de mi siempre la buscaría, siempre trataría de dar con ella.

-**como digas Edward. Pero….¿Estas seguro? Ella siendo un escudo dudo mucho que algún día demos con ella.**

Yo lo mire con enojo y le dije.

**-no importa si ella es un maldito escudo me entendiste. Yo soy el rey de los vampiros y voy a dar con ella aun sea lo ultimo que haga. Así que no cuestiones mis órdenes**

El solo pudo asentir y en cuanto iba salir por la puerta le dije.

-**quiero que reúnas a los mejores vampiros de mi reino, los mejores rastreadores, los mas rápidos astutos, y que no den problemas, no quiero llamar la atención y los quiero para esta noche entendiste.**

El salio por la puerta asintiendo. Solo podía pensar en no buscarla sino encontrarla, deseaba con todas fuerzas que ella estuviera a mi lado, su olor, su voz, su risa, ella era todo lo que buscaba en mi compañera eterna, talvez fui m uy egoísta peo en ese entonces yo no podía dejar que ella pensara en otra cosas que no fuera yo. El monstruo que habitaba en mi murió hace mucho tiempo, lo culpe a el por todo lo malo de mi, por todas mis malas decisiones, se que es algo infantil hacerlo pero necesitaba culpar a alguien. Solo ahora me caía el peso de mis decisores, y pude ver que el único culpable era yo, el único que la daño fui yo, por no poder matar al monstruo que era antes, por no poder ver mas allá de mis narices y saber que tenia todo, y que yo mismo lo perdí.

Salí del despacho y comencé a dirigirme hacia el jardín, llegue hacia la parte donde estaban las flores favoritas de bella, esas rosas príncipe negro que siempre le gustaron, eran muy bellas como mi bella; pero ahora todas estaban machistas, mas negras que nunca, su brillo desapareció, me arrodille y tome una de las rosas que no se veía tan marchita, pero en cuanto toco mi mano todos su pétalos cayeron al piso. Me di cuenta que eso solo era una representación de lo que era, solo tenia que tocar las cosas para destruirlas. Pero me dije que so tenia que cambiar, no podía seguir siendo esa persona destructiva que fui, no podía destruir a todas las personas a mi alrededor, me puse de pie en cuanto sentí como varios pensamientos incoherentes me atacaban el cerebro uno a la vez.

De pronto vi como emmet venia frente a varios vampiros que pude reconocer como Jasper, Alec, Leya, Tanya, Víctor, Garret, Héctor e incluso la pequeña Alice.

Mire a emmet que venia con una sonrisa de arrogante y en cuanto estuvo frente a mi me dijo.

**-los mejores Edward.**

Yo lo mire solo asintiendo y mirando a todos les dije.

**-supongo que saben porque están aquí; así que no les andaré con rodeos, encontraremos a bella, y no regresaremos hasta encontrarla, los que no quieran afrontar esta decisión pueden dar la vuelta, no habrá represalias.**

Espero a que algunos se dieran la vuelta peo ninguno lo hizo, así que les dije.

**-aprecio su lealtad ahora comencemos.**

En menos de un segundo estaba corriendo, Garret iba a un lado mío ya que el era el mejor rastreador y en definitiva era muy útil.

Veía la noche como nos arropaba, y cada vez sentía que la necesidad de encontrar a bella y mostrarle mis sentimientos; porque si algo sabía ahora que ella estuvo lejos de mi era que uno no puede vivir…. lejos del amor

* * *

CAN CAN...¿QUE LES PARECIOOO?

¿LES GUSTO? ?LO ODIARON?

OTRA VEZ SORRY SI VIERON FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA:S:s

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y LO SABRE...:)

RECUEDEN LOS QUIERE..

_**MEMORIESCULLEN.**_


	22. beso verdad verdad verdad

OLA AMIGOS, PRIMERO QUE NADA MIL DISCULPAS PO RNO PODER SUBIR CAPITULO AYER; PERO TUBE QUE IR A COMPRAR TODAS LAS COSAS PARA ENTRAR A LA ESCUELA, YA SABEN EL HORROR DE VOVLER A CLASES JEJE xD

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO, LO ESCRIBI MUY DETENIDAMENTE EN VERDAD, ME GUSTO.. ESPERO QUE A USTEDES IGUAL.

ESTOY MUY FELIZ PORQU EAYER ALFIN ALFINNNNNNN PUDE COMPRARME EL LIBRO DE THE HOST DE STEPHENIE MEYER... NO LO PUEDE CREEERR ES MIOOOO LA FIN JEEJEJ xD. APENAS ACE UNAS ORAS LO COMPRE Y YA VOY EN LA PAGINA 232 PERO HE DECIDIDO LLEVARMELA LEVE, QUERO DISFRUTAR DE ESTE LIBRO TANTO COMO LOS DE CREPUSCULO...

BUENOO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO 22 ASI QUE DISFRUTENLO...

* * *

La pequeña isla donde estábamos era realmente el paraíso perfecto donde deseaba continuar mi vida, Luke y Rosalie estaban más que contentos de haber encontrado también un lugar….nuestro lugar.

Nose exactamente cuantas semanas o meses llevábamos aquí, siendo vampiros el tiempo para nosotros era irrelevante. Estaba sentada en la gran roca que estaba a la orilla de la playa, el cielo comenzó a nublarse dándome una vista del mar increíblemente hermoso. De pronto sentí como Luke se sentaba a mi lado. Duramos algunos minutos así; solo en silencio. De repente el hablo.

**-bella.. yo quería decirte.**

Entonces decidí mirarlo y decirle.

**-¿Qué cosa Luke?**

Lo mire bajar al mirada y rascarse la nuca; algo poco común en Luke es el nerviosismo así que decidí alentarlo.

**-vamos me puedes decir cualquier cosa,**

Después de decir eso, nose que paso pero tenia los labios de Luke sobre los míos, solo sin ejercer ninguna presión, solo disfrutando de la sensación; enseguida me vino a la mente los labios de Edward, sus caricias, he hice algo que jamás pensé hacer, le respondí al beso y comenzamos a besarnos al principio tiernamente pero poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de volumen y sus manos comenzaron a acariciarme la cintura; yo por mi parte me dedique a llevar mis manos hacia su la parte de atrás de su cuello comencé a buscar su cabello pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que no era el mismo cabello cobrizo suave y sedoso que se enredaba en mis manos cada vez que lo besaba, fue como un cubetazo de agua fría que hizo que me separara de el al instante. Lo mire y pude ver la sorpresa en sus ojos; pero no por eso dejaba de sonreír. Así que decidí hablar.

**-Luke…. Lo siento no debí.**

El puso un dedo sobre mis labios y me dijo.

**-bella no lo sientas, el que debe sentirlo soy yo; pero no lo siento sabes. Todo lo contrario llevo deseando hacer esto desde que pusimos los pies sobre esta isla.**

Eso me desconcertó y le dije mientras me ponía de pie.

**-Luke yo no puedo.**

Sentí como se iba poniendo de pie y se acerco a mi costado y me hizo mirarlo. Podía ver en sus ojos desde la felicidad hasta la desilusión, cientos de sentimientos arremolinándose en su interior. De pronto el comenzó a hablar.

**-bella, yo se lo que sientes, se que te sientes confundida y tienes miedo. Pero adivina yo también me siento así; peor bella tienes; mas bien tenemos una eternidad, quizás eso no justifique que tengas que tener a fuerza a alguien a tu lado. Pero bella yo te quiero, en verdad te quiero y deseo en realidad pode borrar esas terribles cosas que te pasaron; se que eso será imposible pero déjame intentarlo, déjame tratar de ayudarte a cagar ese peso que llevas en tu espalada, tu mas que nadie merece ser feliz, la vida te ha dado tantas patadas en el trasero como a nadie; pero al menos estas vivía bella, estas viva y no muerta por mas que algunos piensen que ser vampiro es no tener alma ni sentimientos pero yo no creo eso bella, y tu estas viva, viva y al fin libre.**

Yo no podía creer todo lo que me decía era absolutamente increíble como me describió, como me hizo pensar en todas las horribles cosas que me pasaron, por una vez en mi vida alguien que no deseaba solo mi cuerpo, mi obediencia hacia el o incluso mi sangre estaba parado frente a mi diciéndome que me quería. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos cuando de pronto sentí como Luke tomaba mi cara con ambas manos y me hacia mirarlo a los ojos mientras me decía.

**-bella te amo.**

Esas palabras, esas simples palabras me hicieron aterrizar de golpe a mi realidad y ser sincera conmigo misma; así que le dije.

**-Luke yo no puedo, yo no se, toda mi vida pensé en encontrar al amor talvez no perfecto a pesar de que nuestro mundo haya sido invadido por vampiros, a pesar de esas cosas yo seguía pensando en el amor, **

Me aleje de el y camine hacia la orilla, cuando mis pies tocaron el agua decidí quedarme en ese lugar; Luke porsupuesto que me siguió y cuando lo sentí en mi lado decidí continuar.

**-mis abuelos tuvieron un amor de leyenda, hasta el ultimo instante estuvieron juntos, mis padres por su parte igual, así que yo pensaba que debería de seguir con la tradición, encontrar a un hombre que me amara siempre, que desayunáramos, comiéramos y cenáramos juntos siempre, que me despertara con un beso todas las mañanas, que viéramos a nuestro hijos crecer, correr y caer, y así nosotros poder levantarlos, vivir una vida simplemente con amor. Una vida humana en cierto modo.**

Me di la vuelta y lo mire mientras le decía.

**-¿pero que recibí a cambio de soñar tan alto? Ser raptada por un psicópata vampiro que me violaba todas las noches, y en lugar de caricias recibía golpes que me dañaban mas haya del alma, y que después me encerró en un calabozo casi por un año dejándome sola en la oscuridad. **

Sonreí con tristeza.

-**así que digamos que mi concepto del amor a cambiado un poco.**

Luke solo me escuchaba no me juzgaba no me gritaba, simplemente era Luke. De pronto me dijo.

**-¿tu lo amaste?**

Eso me dejo sorprendida, y desde que llegue a este lugar me puse a mediar ¿amo a Edward? ¿Lo ame en realidad? La respuesta era sencilla.

**-si**

Por el rostro de Luke pude ver la desilusión así que me apresure a decirle algo para que no se sintiera tan mal.

**-lo ame con todas mis fuerzas, con tanta pasión y descontrol que aun me duele pensar en ese amor, pero ahora no se exactamente que siento, solo se que si lo veo no se que hare. Si lanzarme a sus brazos o matarlo lentamente. Lo siento Luke mi vida no ha sido algo hermoso que recordar. Solo se que Edward formo, forma y formara parte de mi vida para siempre, no quiero verlo de eso estoy segura, no quiero ver de nuevo eso ojos carmesí que me han robado mas que mi inocencia Luke, solo quiero pensar que el esta sufriendo de algún modo, que algún día pagara todo de eso estoy segura, pero no va ser mi mano la que lo juzgue, de un modo u otro alguien mas lo hará. **

Luke acerco su mano ami mejilla y me dijo.

-**entonces….¿me darás alguna oportunidad?**

-**Luke… tengo que ser sincera conmigo, pero más contigo, mi vida esta marcada, mi cuerpo mi voz mi olor todo esta marcado, yo no soy un barco que se puede hundir Luke. Porque yo ya estoy hundida, no te serviría porque jamás seré la misma, tengo que ser honesta contigo, eres alguien muy especial e importante en mi vida, demasiado importantes, tu y Rosalie me dieron una vida nueva, me han enseñado tantas cosas, los quiero tanto a los dos, solo que no puedo volver a amar Luke; ya no tengo el valor…perdóname por favor.**

De pronto hizo algo que me dejo mas helada; me abrazo me abrazo con tanta fuerza; así que yo le respondí ese abrazo.

**-bella esta bien. No tengo que perdonarte nada; la vida ha sigo muy injusta contigo, pero ¿sabes? No estarás triste eternamente, y cuando ese día llegue yo estaré ahí.**

Me soltó mientras me sonreía, comenzó a caminar hacia la pequeña cabaña que había construido hace tiempo. Luke me dejo en realidad impresionada, era realmente el hombre perfecto; como hubiera deseado conocerlo siendo humana, como hubiera querido corresponderle y amarlo como se merece, pero los hubiera no exciten.

Me quede parada viendo como poco a poco comenzaba a asomarse un nuevo amanecer, y con ello decidí volver a la cabaña, al entrar me encontré a una Rosalie pensativa y sola. Me acerque a ella y le dije.

**-creí que Luke estaba contigo.**

Ella me sonrío y me dijo.

**-lo estuvo solo que hace unos momento fue a cazar.**

Se sentó en la pequeña silla que estaba frente a la ventana y yo decidí hacer lo mismo arrastre una silla y me senté a su lado, nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato cuando decidí preguntarle algo que me merodeaba la cabeza desde hace algún tiempo.

**-rose…**

Ella me miro y me dijo.

**-¿Qué sucede bella?**

La mire directamente a los ojos y le dije.

**-¿porque te fuiste del castillo de Volterra además de ir a ayudar a Luke? Tu me dijiste que tu estancia fue interrumpida, percibo que hay algo mas.**

Ella se sorprendió un poco así que decidí arreglar las cosas.

**-lo siento rose, soy una intrusa no me respondas si no quieres por favor.**

Ella tomo mi mano y mirándome a los ojos me dijo.

**-esta bien bella, no te preocupes te lo diré, Luke no sabe nada y deseo que así permanezca por favor.**

Yo asentí energéticamente y ella me dijo.

**-yo acababa de pasar mi etapa de neófita cuando llegue al castillo, antes me alimentaba de humanos sabes; conocí a un hombre, era realmente hermoso, era bueno conmigo, me ayudo mucho a controlar mi sed en eso días, poco a poco comencé a sentir cosas por ese hombre, era tan atento conmigo, cuando un día…. era de noche y yo estaba en el vestíbulo cuando de pronto llego y me invito a su habitación decía que quería enseñarme algo, así que como la estupida que era lo seguí, cuando entramos el cerro la puerta rápidamente, yo le pregunte que era lo que quería enseñarme, y cuando menos lo pensé el me había arrojado a una pared y comenzó a destrozar mi ropa, intente alejarme de el pero el era realmente mas fuerte que yo y eso que yo soy fuerte, pero el era descomunalmente fuerte, me arrojo a la cama y en menos de un segundo lo tenia sobre mi, yo era virgen bella mi cuerpo humano jamás conoció el sexo y digamos que mi himen permaneció intacto, pero cuando entro en mi, el dolor fue desgarrador realmente desgarrador, entraba y salía de mi con tanta brutalidad que me dejaba con un vacío en mi, sentía como un agujero negro me tragaba, cuando se sacio de mi al fin; yo solo pude preguntarle ¿Por qué?. ¿Y sabes lo que me dijo?: quería saber que se siente violar a un a virgen. El muy desgraciado sabia que yo era virgen una vampiresa virgen es como encontrar una aguja en un pajar, después de eso me corrió de la habitación yo aún no podía procesar todo lo que me paso. El hombre del cual creí que comenzaba a amar, me violo solo por curiosidad, es algo que jamás olvidare bella…jamás.**

Lo que me contó rose me dejo en realidad sorprendida, al parecer todos lo vampiros de ese castillo eran malvados,

**-¿Quién.. quien era rosalie? ¿Quién era ese maldito?**

Ella miro por la ventana y me dijo.

**-emmet mcCarty.**

Emmet,! por dios el desgraciado vampiro que me llevo un humano para que me alimentara de el. Si antes creía que era un cerdo ahora en realidad confirmo que es un maldito hijo de perra. Me levante y poco a poco me fui acercando a rose, cuando llegue la abrasé fuertemente y le dije.

**-lo siento mucho rosalie, no te merecías eso.**

Ella me sonrío y me dijo.

**-talvez lo merecía sabes, ¿pero sabes que aprendí con eso?**

**-¿Qué?**

-ya nada mas me puede lastimar.

La comprendí, rose tenia razón, ya nada puede lastimarte después de un corazón roto.

Estábamos tan metidas en la conversación que vimos como poco a poco comenzaba a atardecer.

-**vaya; el tiempo se va volando ¿no es así bella?**

**-si eso creo.**

Nos pusimos de pie, pero en cuanto lo hicimos vimos como Luke entraba corriendo a la cabaña, su piel había perdido más color si eso es posible, venia realmente con una expresión de horror. Así que Rosalie se acerco y trato de tranquilizarlo.

**-Luke calmante ¿Qué sucede?**

Luke me miro y dijo.

**-nos encontraron.**

Nos encontraron, esas palabras me taladraron el cerebro y cuando al fin pude procesarlas, me di cuenta de la magnitud de la situación, solo un nombre de me vino ala mente… Edward.

* * *

BUUUUU! QUE LES PARECIO?

LO AMARON O LO ODIARON?

QUE PASARA AORA?

POBRE ROSALIE VDD?

PODRA BELLA LOGRA AMAR A LUKE ALGUN DIA?

QUE PASARA CON BELLA AORA QUE EDWARD DIO CON ELLOS REGRESARA CON EL O SE DESATARA UNA BATALLAA?

HAGAN SUS APUESTAS..

Y RECUERDEN ... LOSQUIERE

_**MEMORIESCULLEN.**_


	23. algo malo y te encuentro

BUENOOO AQI ESTA COMO SIEMPRE AL DIA.. EL CAPITULO 23... ESPERO DE VERDAD QUE LES GUSTE... TALVEZ ALGUNOS ODIEN ESTE CAPITULO O TALVEZ A OTROS LES GUSTEE,,, ASIQ EU USTEDES SABENNN=)

DISFRUTENLO..

* * *

**EDWARD POV.**

La carrera en busca de bella comenzaba a dar sus frutos; llegamos hasta un bosque donde el olor de bella era realmente intenso; dimos con las partes de su vestido todas estaban esparcidas por todo el bosque; por un momento esto desconcertó a mis acompañantes pero esto en absoluto me inquieto a mi, conocía a bella era realmente inteligente, llegamos a un pueblo donde de casualidad hubo un robo donde desapareció un conjunto de ropa, definitivamente era bella, pero lo que mas de desconcertó fue saber que un barco fue robado. Realmente me sorprende que bella haya hurtado un barco, pero siendo un escudo ahora no me sorprendería que pudiera hacer casi cualquier cosa. Y por casi me refiere a que no evitara a que de con ella; solo necesito verla, es tanta mi necesidad que siento que se asemeja a la sed de varios días.

Precisamente estábamos en el puerto donde se había robado el barco. Enseguida llego Alec con los informes haciendo una reverencia y me dijo.

**-Su majestad.**

**-dime Alec.**

**-resulta que al barco se le fueron arrancados los cables del rastreador; pero el barco tenia un pequeño chip de rastreo incrustado en el timón en la parte de abajo, este chip era también era un rastreador, aparentemente los dueños del barco querían que estuviera realmente protegido.**

**-¿Dónde esta el barco Alec?**

El me miro unos segundos y me dijo.

**-Moscu; en una de las pequeñas playas de Moscú, fue donde se le emitió la señal la ultima vez.**

Moscu…era realmente admirable ver hasta donde llego bella, pero a la vez eso terminaba por partirme más mi muerto corazón. ¿Acaso fue tanto el daño que le hice como para querer irse del continente? Como sea obtendré las respuestas a mis preguntas dentro de muy poco. Mire a Alec y le dije.

**-hay que partir de inmediato.**

**-mi rey temo que eso tendrá que esperar hasta mañana en la noche.**

Lo mire desafiante y le dije.

**-¿acaso cuestionas las ordenes de tu rey?**

Alec estaba más que asustado, me miro y me dijo titubeante.

**-no…no es…eso mi rey.. es solo que en esto puerto no hay un barco de tal tamaño para llegar hasta Moscú…**

**-entonces consígalo de una vez!**

**-es eso estamos mi rey, ya mande a Garret, víctor y Héctor por uno, lo mas probable es que lleguen mañana su majestad.**

Solté un bufido y le dije.

**-mas te vale que lleguen rápido ¿me entendiste?**

Asintió rápidamente y le dije que se desapareciera de mi vista.

Después comencé a recorrer el bosque, era realmente inmenso, mire los altos árboles, de pronto me encontré con un pedazo del vestido de bella, lo tome de inmediato, y como un demente me lo lleve a la nariz, el olor de bella casi había desaparecido por completo, pero aun seguía ahí, en una cantidad tan pequeña que casi no la hubiera podido reconocer de no ser por mis ansias de poder tocarla, de poder olerla, de poder mirarla. Pero enseguida sentí como alguien se aproximaba y supe en menos de un segundo quien era.

**-¿Qué quieres tanya?**

Al verse descubierta comenzó a dirigirse lentamente hacia mí. De pronto se posiciono frente a mi y me dijo con voz melosa.

**-¿Qué sucede Eddie? ¿Por qué tan triste?**

Eso me saco de quicio y le dije.

**-escúchame bien maldita perra.**

La tome del cuello y la estrelle con árbol mas próximo, enseguida me puse frente a ella y volví a tomarla por el cuello y le dije con la voz más sombría que pude.

**-jamás en tu asquerosa inmortalidad vuelvas a decirme Eddie, ¿entendiste?**

Ella solo pudo asentir, ya que el miedo que veía en sus ojos bien podría haberla hecho que no pudiera emitir palabra alguna. Después la solté y comencé a caminar en dirección hacia donde estaban los demás. Pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando en menos de un segundo la tenía de nuevo frente pero esta vez más lejos.

**-Edward, no puedes continuar así.**

La mire desafiante y le dije.

**-no te estoy pidiendo permiso tanya, hare lo que se me de la gana cuando yo quiera donde yo quiera, y lo que yo quiero es encontrar a bella, y ni tu ni nadie me lo impedirá, así que apártate de mi camino.**

Pase a un lado de ella y justo cuando lo hice, de su mente comenzaron a brotar cientos de imágenes de mi bella, imágenes que yo no había visto, como una donde estaba en el jardín llorando, una donde estaba cazando, otra donde estaba en su habitación envuelta en una fina sabana, esa ultima imagen comenzó a despertar mi libido, al parecer tanya se percato de eso y comenzó a acariciarme la espalda mientras me decía.

**-Edward, déjate llevar. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no haces el amor con una verdadera mujer?**

No le respondí ya que para mi la única mujer en mi vida será bella, pero ella decidió continuar acariciándome, su mano descendió hasta mi pene que ha este punto estaba mas que duro. La imagen de bella envuelta en esa sabana solo logro despertar cientos de recuerdos de bella debajo de mí, jadeante y deseosa de más, su cuerpo esbelto, sus pezones rosados más que duros, su vagina húmeda y brillante solo para mí.

De pronto tanya me susurro al oído.

**-déjate llevar por tus instintos animales solo una vez, tómame Edward, tómame te lo suplico, hazme todo lo que se te ocurra, solo….tómame.**

Eso ultimo me recordó cuando bella me dijo que cumpliría con todas mis fantasías, ese par de días fueron unos de los mejores de mi vida, con el pensamiento de estar tomando a bella, tome a tanya de los hombros y la estrelle en el árbol mas cercano, le arranque toda su ropa de un tiron dejándola desnuda y dispuesta para mi, rápidamente baje mis pantalones y entre en ella de una sola estocada. Enseguida envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, yo solo podía pensar en bella, en sus gemido y palabras de amor que me decía cada noche que la hacia mía. Mis movimientos comenzaron a hacerse mas rápidos y los gritos de placer de tanya comenzaron a subir de tono, literalmente eran gritos, no eran para nada comparados con esos gemidos tan placenteros y completamente sensuales de bella que sentía en mis oídos cada vez que la hacia mía

Nose cuanto tiempo paso solo en esa misma posición, mi mente no podía dejar de pensar en bella, en toda su hermosura, su sensualidad, pero cuando vi la mueca horrible de placer que tenia tanya salí rápidamente de ella cuando estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, yo por mi parte me subí mis pantalones y comencé a caminar hasta donde estaban los demás.

En cuanto llegue solo pude ver las miradas reprobatorias de muchos de los que estaban ahí. Pero cuando me tope con los ojos de Alice solo pude ver decepción y odio, pero eso no me detendría, lo que hice solo fue por la necesidad de tener a bella, y eso nadie jamás lo podrá entender.

Al día siguiente regresaron Garret, víctor y Héctor con el barco perfecto para comenzar el viaje hacia Moscú.

Al atardecer zarpamos inmediatamente, salí a cubierta un rato. Ver el mar me dejaba una especie de paz interna que solo seria perfecta si bella estuviera entre mis brazos en este momento.

De pronto tenia a Garret a mi lado, así que le dije.

**-como odio como que hagas eso invecil.**

El comenzó a reír y me dijo.

**-no es mi culpa ser tan indetectable incluso para el rey de los vampiros.**

Eso me hizo sonreír y le dije.

**-¿crees que hago lo correcto Garret? ¿Crees que estoy siendo demasiado egoísta al ir a buscar a bella?**

El me miraba detenidamente y me dijo.

**-Edward, tu sabes que siempre desde que nos conocimos, podemos ser sinceros el uno al otro sin tener que pensar en etiquetas de la realeza y esas tonterías ¿cierto?**

**-cierto.**

**-entonces como tu amigo, te digo que no se si sea lo mejor, te he visto hacer cientos de cosas horribles, en las que la mayor parte yo te he ayudado, pero lo que le hiciste con esa joven; siento que rebasa los algunos de nuestros limites Edward.**

**-¿entonces estas diciendo que será mejor que dejara de buscarla?**

El sonrío y me dijo.

**-pero por otra parte, jamás te había visto tan…como seria la palabra ¿encaprichado?**

**-eso jamás, yo estoy encaprichado con bella, Garret yo la amo en verdad.**

El se puso delante de mí y me dijo.

**-no lastimas lo que amas Edward.**

Eso me hizo pensar en todos los golpes, en todos los insultos que le hice a mi bella, pero siento que lo que mas me hizo daño pensar fue en ese maldito calabozo donde ella estuvo encerrada casi un año.

**-Edward, si llegas a encontrar a esa mujer, debes saber que si ella no quiere volver contigo no puedes obligarla**

**-eso es a lo que mas le temo, el verla y pensar que no podré contener mis ansias de tenerla en mis brazos y llevarla conmigo, se que había prometido no obligarla a nada pero bella rebasa todos y cada uno de mis limites.**

Garret me miro detenidamente y luego me dijo.

**-esperemos que eso no suceda Edward; porque puedo apostar mi patética inmortalidad a que llegas a cometer un error, no habrá vuelta atrás.**

Con eso regreso a la cabina y dejándome solo con mis pensamientos, pensamientos que cada vez se vuelven mas pesados.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nose con exactitud cuantos días o semanas pasamos navegando hasta Moscú, decidimos encallar el barco al lado opuesto donde se emitió la última señal del barco donde estuvo bella. Así que rápidamente descendimos y en cuanto mis pies tocaron la arena; la sensación de sentir que bella estaba cerca se intensificaba cada vez más; bajamos todos y poco a poco nos internamos en esa especie de bosque. Pronto sentí un olor que no me era familiar en lo absoluto, a lo lejano pude ver la figura de un hombre realmente alto me di cuanta que era un vampiro. Rápidamente comenzó a alejarse a gran velocidad, no lo pensé dos veces y comencé a correr en su dirección, todos los demás me siguieron y cuando vi que el vampiro entraba a una cabaña, me detuve en seco cuando pude percibir el olor de bella en esa cabaña y sus alrededores, rápidamente comencé a correr como si mi vida dependiera de ello, sentía que jamás en vida había corrido tan rápido, y cuando al fin pude estar frente a esa cabaña bajo la oscura noche sentí como mi muerto corazón volvía a palpitar, como todos mis temores eran alejados cuando la vi , ella estaba en medio de ese vampiro y otra vampiresa que no pude reconocer.

Vi como ella tenia una mirada de asombro, prácticamente su rostro era la sorpresa total, pero pude percibir un rastro de miedo por sus ojos. Así que lentamente comencé a acercarme a ella, cuando de pronto una especie de pared me freno en seco y yo solo pude pronunciar

**-bella.**

* * *

BIEN,,, PUES QUE LES PARECIOO?

LES GUSTO O NO?

ESPERO QUE SI JEJE xD

BUENOO ACTUALIZACION MAÑANA LO SABENN..

Y RECUERDEN LOS QUIERE..

_**MEMORIESCULLEN.**_


	24. te vi y te perdi y no hay vuelta atras

CHICOS OLAAAAAAAAAA AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO 24,,, EN VERDAD ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEE TANTO COMO AMI=)

VERAN DEBO DECIRLE ALGO.:

CARMESI COMO TU AMOR. SOLO LE QUEDAN UN CAPITULO MAS...

ESTA HISTORIA ES IMPORTANTE PARA MI..

ASI QUE LE PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA MUY BUENO.. ME ESFORZARE PORQUE SE LO MERECEN...:)

DISFRUTENLO..

* * *

Cuando lo tuve frente a mi no podía pensar con claridad; sus ojos, su voz, su mirada, todo en el era tal como lo recordaba, esa mirada carmesí que antes era temible y amenazadora para mi, ahora tenia un deje de tenia un deje de tristeza y desalación y comenzó a afectarme a mi también; pero en cuanto Luke nos dijo que nos habían encontrado yo ya no podía pensar solo en mi; ahora estaban Rosalie y Luke; no podía permitir que a ellos les pasara algo; así que automáticamente al escuchar las palabras nos encontraron active mi escudo protegiéndonos a los tres.

Y ahora que estaba delante de el mi mente, mi corazón era un caos total. De pronto el sujete que parecía ropero se movió de entre la oscuridad y lo reconocí de inmediato, era Emmet, enseguida mire de reojo a rosalie, su rostro había perdido mas color y estaba mas pálida si eso era posible, su mirada era sorpresa peor en fracción de segundo se torno sombría y amenazadora, jamás había visto a Rosalie así, incluso cuando casaba se veía pacifica pero ahora realmente tenia una expresión letal, me aventure a ver a Luke, pero lo que vi me dejo realmente sorprendida. Luke no mostraba indicios de odio, ni de sorpresa ni nada, absolutamente nada, su rostro era una mascara de indiferencia. De pronto un carraspeo me saco de mi realidad y me di cuenta que Emmet estaba ahora delante de Edward.

Después Emmet hablo.

**-vaya, al fin podemos ver al famoso escudo**

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente en dirección hacia nosotros pero su mirada estaba sobre Rosalie y le dijo.

**-con que al fin te encuentro pequeña zorra.**

Mire a Rosalie que en este momento estaba que echaba chispas, sentí como Luke se puso tenso ante el sobrenombre que le dieron a su pequeña hermana. Emmet siguió caminando hacia nosotros hasta que se topo con el uro de mi escudo. El muy idiota comenzó a pegarle y tratar de hacerle algún daño, pero hoy yo estaba realmente concentrada y mi escudo era más fuerte de lo normal. No se cuantos minutos quizás llevo Emmet pegándole a mi escudo cuanto de pronto una mano que conocía se puso sobre su hombro y después esa voz aterciopelada le dijo.

**-basta,**

En fracción de segundo Emmet se detuvo y comenzó a retroceder hasta quedar detrás de Edward otra vez. Sentí que sus ojos no se despegaban de mí ni un segundo. Después el dijo.

**-déjenos solos.**

Los vampiros que venían con Edward comenzaron a desaparecer en la oscuridad, me fije que una pequeña figura que creí reconocer se quedo mas tiempo mirando a mi dirección; pero decidí no prestar atención. Por mi parte Luke y Rosalie no se habían movido ni un milímetro.

Quería que esto acabara de una vez, sabia que tarde o temprano esto iba a ocurrir, y quería que el fin llegara de una vez, así que les dije a ambos.

**-déjenos, estaré bien,**

Rosalie comenzó a quejarse y Luke no se quedo atrás.

**-no te dejaremos sola con el, estas absolutamente desquiciada si crees eso.**

**-Luke estaré bien, no olvides lo que soy, por el momento me preocupan ustedes, así que por favor entren a la cabaña, les prometo que si los necesito se los are saber, además protegeré la cabaña con mi escudo; en este momento me preocupan mas ustedes que yo misma…. Por favor.**

Me miraron un segundo y al final decidieron entrar; en el instante en que cerraron la puerta de la cabaña, expandí mi escudo hasta que la cubrir por completo ahora al menos estaba mas tranquila de saber que Luke y Rosalie estarían protegidos.

Pero la tranquilidad no duro cuando sentí a Edward aproximarse a mí. Mis músculos, mis huesos, todo en mí hasta el último pelo de mi cuerpo se tenso. Decidí mirarlo y lo que vi casi me desarme, ¿Dónde había quedado ese rey implacable? ¿Dónde esta ahora el domador de vampiros, el cruel ser sin corazón y sin remordimientos? ¿Dónde.. Donde? En su lugar solo estaba un hombre con la mirada más añoradora y deseosa de amor que había visto en mi vida. Eso me dejo totalmente desconcertada; pero cuando Edward llego hasta mi se topo con mi muro, por un minuto se desconcertó pero enseguida me dijo.

-**bella..por favor**

Yo lo mire desafiante y le dije.

**-¿por favor que?**

El me miro y por un momento pensé que si los vampiros pudieran llorar el en este momento seria un mar de lagrimas; pero lo que me dijo me dejo mas helada aun.

**-necesito..por favor…necesito tocarte, saber que eres tu.**

Lo mire desconcertada y le dije.

**-¿tocarme? ¿Saber que soy yo? ¿Quien demonios creías que podía ser? Acaso no te basto todo el daño que me has hecho, y no estoy deseando ni por un segundo ponerme en el papel de victima, pero lo que me has hecho no te lo perdonare jamás.**

**-bella..**

De pronto el comenzó a acercarse mas al escudo hasta que su frente se pego con el y la dejo ahí y después me dijo.

-**era, soy y seré un monstruo bella. Todo lo que te hice ni en mis peores pesadillas me creí capaz de hacerlo, siempre pensé que al ser de la realeza debían obedecerme ciegamente, que por vivir una vida desdichada todos los demás debían vivirla también, pero mi error fue pensar que tu también deberías vivir una vida así; bella si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo, si tan solo pudieras darme una oportunidad, bella solo….**

**-solo nada Edward; mi vida humana era aceptablemente feliz, soñaba con el amor de un hombre leal, con un amor puro y duradero, esa clase de amor que cura todas las heridas incluso las mas pequeñas, una vida humana Edward…**

El me miro y pude incluso palpar el dolor en sus ojos, puso sus manos sobre el escudo como pensando que podía atravesarlo, así que continúe.

**-cuando te conocí no sabia quien eras, solo sabia que eras un vampiro, el vampiro que me secuestro, y te odie te odie de verdad, te odie por violarme, por separarme de mi familia, por dejarme sola en la oscuridad, por…. Robarme el corazón lentamente.**

**-bella…**

**-déjame terminar.**

El solo pudo asentí así que decidí continuar.

**-con el tiempo ese oído comenzó a crecer y a crecer de manera destructivas, que incluso me pasaba por la cabeza la idea del suicidio, pero decidí no hacerlo, no por mi sino por mi familia ellos deseaban una vida humana y feliz para mi, yo no podía fallarles de esa manera, así que decidí aguantar, decidí pensar que al menos la muerte me libraría de ti, pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando desperté un día y me di cuenta que ni siquiera la muerte me iba a llegar, me habías arrebatado mi humanidad, mi dignidad, todo… me habías robado incluso mi corazón. El odio tiene una línea tan delgada para darle paso al amor, y yo atravesé esa línea, me tomo tiempo e incluso me maldije muchas veces por pensar en ti como un ser hermoso, como un ser divino, del que me había enamorado tan perdidamente. Cuando nos declaramos nuestro amor, acompañados de esa hermosa música, jamás creí ser mas feliz, a pesar de ser un vampiro, a pesar de los golpes que recibí en el pasado, a pesar todas esas cosas que siempre odie, termine entregándote mi corazón entero. Los días que junto a ti fueron dichosos, fueron los mejores de mi vida, pensé ¿Cómo tener tanta felicidad en medio de la oscuridad? Jamás tuve una respuesta a esa pregunta y jamás me importo. Pero….pero cuando la guerra comenzó sentí una presión en el pecho, algo se avecinaba, algo grande y malo, nunca te lo dije porque cuando me prometiste volver sentí la oscuridad que había en tu corazón jamás nos iba a volver a alcanzar, cuando vi a los hombres lobos corrí con todas mis fuerzas junto con Alice hacia la habitación, después vimos a Marcus y todos mis temores regresaron, me sentí rota Edward, destrozada, humillada, y yo en lo único que podía pensar era en que acabara en que acabara y me matara porque ya no sentía digan de mirarte a los ojos. Pero cuando entraste a la habitación y te vi me sentí tan feliz, no importo lo que me estaba pasando solo me importaba el verte ahí parado frente a mi,,,vivo. ¿Pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando en lugar de ayudarme me violaste de nuevo? Tu el amor de mi vida violándome. Y luego cuando me llevaste a ese calabozo y me encerraste como un animal! Nunca creí que el maldito monstruo que habitaba en tu interior hubiera regresado con más fuerza. Esos días, esas noches que dure encerrada en ese calabozo siempre me preguntaba ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si tu me amabas?. Pero jamás tuve respuestas, solo había oscuridad, mi oído regreso con mas fuerza como tu monstruo interior. Luche para no odiarte, créeme lo hice con todas mis fuerzas..pero…pero no pude no pude.**

En eso momento caí al piso y comencé a sollozar sin lágrimas. Pero no podía parar tenia que terminar. El tenia que saber.

**-un día en mi cuerpo algo cambio, un dolor tan fuerte se alojo en mi pecho y después algo cambio en mi. Había una fuerza especial en mí. Una fuerza diferente que me dio la oportunidad para escapar. Y así lo hice y así lo siguió haciendo. Porque encontré personas que son importantes para mí que soy importante para ellos. Encontré un lugar al cual llamar hogar de nuevo. Porque seamos sinceros Edward Volterra jamás fue ni será mi hogar. Mi vida en ese lugar fue un infierno!**

**-bella perdóname…por favor…**

Entonces decidí ponerme de pie y mientras lo hacia le dije.

**-te perdono Edward, te perdono porque no puedo seguir guardando tanto odio en mi, eso me eso me esta matando, eso me esta dejando podrida por dentro, yo ya no puedo seguir siendo esa bella fría y oscuro, ya no mas…**

De pronto vi en la mirada de Edward un espejismo de felicidad, y poco a poco fue sonriendo hasta que me dijo.

**-¿entonces…entonces me darás una segunda oportunidad?**

Yo lo mire y le dije lo mas calmada que puede.

**-no**

Su rostro se volvió una sorpresa total y de repente me dijo.

**-pero..pero tu dijiste..**

**-no has escuchado nada de lo que te dije. **

**-claro que lo hice bella, cada una de tus palabras se me quedo grabada en el corazón, cada lagrima que derramaste alguna vez, cada sollozo, cada grito, todo el dolo que te infringí lo tengo grabado yo también, ahora me cae le peso de mis decisiones, decisiones tan absurdas en incoherentes, pero sobe todo decisiones dictadas por un monstruo, un monstruo que ahora esta muerto bella, el ya no esta, el saberte lejos de mi me hizo odiarlo y matarlo, porque tu eras eres y serás mi bella, el amor de mi vida, y eso nunca cambiara jamás bella, jamás…**

**-Edward.. Debes irte.**

**-bella yo no puedo te necesito, te necesito mas que la sangre, mas nada, mas que mi reino mas que ha nada.**

**-vete, porque yo ya no puedo verte el modo en que quieres, mi amor se extinguió mi amor ha desaparecido. Lo siento… en verdad lo siento.**

**-bella por favor.**

De pronto hizo algo que me dejo totalmente sorprendida, Edward se arrodillo frente a mi, el rey de los vampiros arrodillado ante mi, no pude soportarlo mas y le dije.

**-Edward, basta esto nunca cambiara.**

**-bella tenemos una eternidad.**

**-cierto la tenemos, pero no juntos.**

Luego el se comenzó a poner de pie hasta quedar a mi altura y de repente me dijo.

**-yo no me daré por vencido bella, tu eres mi corazón y algún día regresaras, y ese día yo te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos,**

Esto era mas de lo que podía soportar así que tuve que darle el tiro de gracia.

**-eso nunca pasara, no pierdas tu inmortalidad esperándome, porque jamás regresare.. Adiós Edward.**

Eso seguro lo destrozo, lo ultimo que vi de el fue un rostro completamente distorsionado por el dolor y la pena, un dolor y pena que era tan míos como de el. Pero no podía volver con el no podía regresar a un lugar donde no se si seria feliz. Poco a poco sentí como Edward y los vampiros que lo acompañaban se iban alejando.

De pronto sentí la presencia de alguien que jamás me había imaginado volver a ver. De entre los arboles la pequeña Alice apareció. No puede evitarlo y baje el escudo. En cuanto hice eso ambas nos abrazamos como si nunca nos hubiéramos visto, y en teoría así es.

**-Alice, Alice te extrañe tanto.**

**-yo también bella. Mucho.**

**-¿pero que haces aquí?**

**-tenia que verte, tenia que ver a mi amiga.**

**-Alice lo siento por irme sin verte pero..**

-bella lo entiendo créeme que lo entiendo. Solo quería preguntarte una cosa

**-dime**

**-¿eres feliz ahora bella?**

Lo pensé por unos segundos y la respuesta no era fácil.

**-no te puedo mentir Alice, no soy feliz, pero tampoco soy infeliz, estoy en paz conmigo misma como hace tanto tiempo no lo estaba. **

Ella me sonrió cálidamente y me abrazo cuando sentimos otra presencia.

**-debo irme bella, pero siempre te recordare, siempre.. siempre.. **

**-yo también Alice, siempre. Y te echare mucho de menos.**

Con esas palabras Alice, se fue, como el se fue, enseguida las presencias de Luke y Rosalie.

**-¿Estas bien bella?**

**-lo estoy Luke gracias.**

De pronto Rosalie me dijo.

**-¿ese amor ya desapareció bella?**

La respuesta era fácil pero a la vez difícil de decir en voz alta. Me arme me de valor y fui sincera con ellos.

**-no….**

* * *

CAN CAN..

¿QUE LES PARECIOO?

¿LES GUSTO?

LA VERDAD LLORE UN POCO CUANDO LO ESTABA ESCRIBIENDO JEJE:$:$

¿CREEN QUE HIZO LO CORRECTO BELLA?

¿QUE PASARA AHORA?

¿EDWARD CUMPLIRA SU PALABRA DE ESPERAR?

HAGAN SUS APUESTAS SEÑORES.

Y RECUERDEN LOSQUIERE.

_**MEMORIESCULLEN.**_


	25. The end:lo intento solo es tiempo

**ULTIMO CAPITULO DE CARMESI COMO TU AMOR AWWW SNIF SNIF SNIF...**

**DISFRUTENLOO...:)**

* * *

**1 año después….**

Mi vida continuo; o al menos eso quiero creer. Las heridas están igual o más fuertes que antes.

Estaba sentada en un restaurante de París, se llamaba la _tua . _Rosalie y luke llegarían en algunos momentos, siempre llego un poco antes de la hora prevista pero aprecio mucho los momentos de soledad, luke y rosalie no me dejaron sola en ningún momento. Mirando el atardecer desde la terraza del restaurante, me ponía a pensar en los talvez, en las posibilidades, en todo lo que me paso. De ser una simple humana buscando la vida humana feliz, a una vampiresa con un escudo sumamente poderoso. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos cuando de pronto olí los inconfundibles aromas de rosalie y luke en la entrada del restaurante, en menos de unos segundos los tenía sentados frente a mí con sus ya habituales sonrisas. Enseguida rosalie comenzó a hablar

**-¿hace cuanto que llegaste bella? Espero que no hayas estado aquí desde que abrieron el restaurante.**

Los tres comenzamos a reír animadamente y les dije.

**-no de hecho llegue hace como quince minutos.**

Después rosalie me miro y me dijo.

**-bella te tenemos una noticia.**

Yo me quede estática a la espera de que me dijeran algo pero al ver que ni parpadeaban les dije.

**-¿Cuál es? Saben que no me gustan las sorpresas, la ultima noticia que me diste rose, era que tenia que darme un cambio radical y me llevaste con un estilista y me compraste un que mas bien no era un vestido ya que no se le podía como catalogar como ropa.**

**-hay bella no, esta vez no será ningún estilista ni ningún vestido.**

De pronto su mirada me examino por completo y me dijo.

**-aunque talvez necesitarías un vestido sigo insistiendo en que…**

De repente luke la interrumpió.

**-ya rose díselo.**

**-esta bien esta bien,**

Después de unos segundos Rosalie me dijo.

**-hemos decidido volver a America.**

Eso me dejo muy sorprendida. America igual a Volterra y a el. Pareció que luke pudo leer mis pensamientos porque se apresuro a decirme.

**-bella, nosotros deseamos volver solo para ver como están las cosas, yo se que a ti no te parece pero regresaremos en unos días te lo prometo bella.**

¿Regresaran? Así que no planeaban llevarme. Tan débil puedo llegar a ser que ni siquiera quiero pisar el mismo continente que el. Hace mucho que me decidí a dejar a todos mis demonios internos lejos de mí, así que les dije.

**-yo también iré.**

Los se miraron y rosalie me dijo.

**-bella, en verdad nadie te esta obligando, **

Me apresure a decirle

**-rose, quiero ir en verdad, no puedo pasarme la vida huyendo como lo hacia antes, esta vez no, mi vida a cambiado yo he cambiado, y no voy a permitir que los recuerdos me sigan persiguiendo, solo quiero poder ir a America sin miedo. Así que no hay discusión esta será mi prueba y he decidido ir, así que no hay vuelta atrás.**

Ellos me miraron sorprendidos, pero luego luke tomo mi mano me sonrío y me dijo.

**-estoy orgulloso de ti bella, no soy de los de tendencia cursi pero en verdad estoy muy orgulloso de ti.**

Le sonreí y en respuesta apreté su mano un poco más.

**-gracias luke,**

Rosalie nos dijo que teníamos que partir a más tardar mañana en la tarde así que salimos del restaurante, y decidimos ir a nuestro departamento. La tarde y noche se nos fue volando entre estar cazando y empacando. Cuando menos nos dimos cuenta ya había amanecido, pero decidimos arreglar el departamento un rato mientras se ponía el sol, cuando la tarde cayo salimos literalmente corriendo del departamento con rumbo al aeropuerto llegamos en unos minutos, esperamos el aviso para abordar, y mientras lo hacíamos, mi mente me jugo una mala pasada llevando hacia recuerdos de Edward y yo juntos, pero de pronto la imagen de Edward, su mirada de odio y repulsión que me dio cuando me vio con Marcus me dejo de nuevo en mi realidad. Una realidad que ya no incluye a Edward Cullen.

De pronto oímos el aviso para abordar y nos apresuramos a hacerlo. Al entrar al avión varias personas se nos quedaron viendo, algunas humanas otras vampiro, podía apreciar que los vampiros no le eran tan indiferentes a los humanos en este lado del mundo. Otros humanos tenían la mirada perdida y atemorizada, por lo visto algunos nose habían hecho a la idea todavía, y no podía culparlos. Ocupamos nuestros respectivos lugares. El avión comenzó a moverse, decidí cerrar los ojos y pensar por un momento que podía dormir, pero solo disfrutaba de la sensación de la oscuridad; deje te temerle hace algún tiempo, cuando ella era mi compañera en los momentos mas terribles.

.

.

.

De pronto ya estábamos bajando todos del avión, el sol se estaba poniendo y con ello nos dio la bienvenida una noche en verdad hermosa, llena de estrellas y una luna llena divinamente enorme. Preguntamos donde había algún hotel y por suerte dimos con uno cerca del aeropuerto. Nos registramos, dejamos nuestras cosas en nuestras habitación, decidimos ir a cazar, hace mucho tiempo que no volvía a probar los animales de esta región, nose cuanto tiempos pasamos hasta que quedamos realmente satisfechos. Después volvimos al hotel y decidimos ir al bar que estaba abajo, solo para poder distraernos.

Cuando llegamos vimos a algunos vampiros, y alguno que otro humano. De pronto rosalie y luke reconocieron a un vampiro que estaba sentado en la barra. Lo invitaron a sentarse con nosotros. De pronto luke se paro y se dieron un abrazo palmeándose la espalda.

**-vaya Mario cuanto tiempo sin vernos.**

**-lo mismo digo luke, **

Rosalie se paro y también lo abrazo. Después me presentaron-.

**-mira Mario ella es nuestra amiga bella.**

El vampiro me miro me tomo la mano me la beso después me dijo.

**-un placer bella. Debo decir que el nombre te sienta de maravilla.**

**-emmm.. gracias.**

Resulto que Mario era parte del consejo que reside en el Volterra, eso por un momento me altero. ¿Qué pasaría si Edward supiera que estoy aquí? Me conteste a mi misma. No pasaría absolutamente nada. De pronto decidí prestar atención a la conversación.

**-el rey a hecho en realidad varios cambios, ha impuesto leyes que ayudan mucho a los humanos, ahora esta prohibida la esclavitud de humanos yo personalmente creo que eso es muy bueno, también ha impuesto una ley donde queda prohibido la compra y venta de reinos a menos que el rey mismo sea el que inspeccione las condiciones de venta y será el, solo el que decida si se pondrá a la venta ese reino. En fin han sido muchas mejoras, las que ha hecho nuestro rey.**

Lo que dijo Mario me dejo pensando un momento. Ahora Edward era un rey justo y bondadoso. Vaya que la vida da sorpresas. Decidimos volver a nuestras habitaciones cuando nos despedimos de Mario.

Al día siguiente fuimos a visitar los alrededores, vimos muchos pueblos, decidimos cazar y luego volvimos al hotel. Cuando de pronto una idea se me vino a la mente.

**-chicos, quisiera pedirles un favor.**

**-claro bella,**

Mire el suelo nerviosamente y les dije.

**-quisiera visitar Kondrichs Jalory ese era mi hogar antes de.. bueno ustedes saben.**

Ellos me miraron sonrientes y asintieron, a la tarde siguiente fuimos hacia el lugar donde realmente era feliz, pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que el pueblo era un verdaderamente más hermoso de lo que recordaba. Como si fueran un lugar de ensueño. Caminamos varias calles cuando de pronto dimos con la panadería que era de mis padres, pero las sorpresas no terminaban aquí, la panadería era más hermosa de lo que recordaba, pero todo seguía igual, entramos y todo ahí estaba realmente limpio. Todos los recuerdos comenzaron a azotarme uno por uno. Como una gran avalancha que me cubrió por completo, decidí salir de ahí, ya que el dolor en verdad era intenso, pero no podía irme, todavía faltaban varios lugares que quería ver antes de irme de este lugar para siempre.

Fuimos hacia el lugar donde se realizo mi presentación de sociedad, el lugar estaba totalmente arreglado, los grandes ventanales que tanto me habían gustado estaban como si nunca hubieran sido atravesados por vampiros, todo estaba perfecto, perfectamente imperfecto para mi, porque por mas que hayan podido arreglar todas las cosas este lugar siempre me recordara a la muerte de todo el pueblo. Todavía faltaba el lugar mas importante para mi, pero les pedí a luke y a rosalie que me dejaran visitarlo sola, ya que eso lo tenia que hacer por mi misma, ellos aceptaron y decidieron ir a cazar.

Camine como en automático por varios minutos hasta que di con mi hogar.

Hogar que difícil decir esa palabra aunque sea en mis pensamientos. Vi el hermoso patio que estaba tal como lo recordaba, pero eso era imposible, el césped debía de haber crecido pero al parecer alguien lo cuidaba y lo dejaba exactamente a como estaba en mi memoria. Abrí la puerta, esperando encontrarme con mis padres regañándome por llegar tarde, a mi alocada madre corriendo por la cocina preparando la cena, a mi padre viendo algún partido por la televisión con su habitual cerveza en la mano derecha. Pero nada paso, el silencio era tan aplastante que por un momento creí que me dolería todo el cuerpo. El aire se volvió pesado y cuando menos me di cuenta estaba sollozando en el piso de la sala, gritando, gritando y maldiciendo mi vida, maldiciendo la muerte de mis padres, de mis abuelos, maldiciendo la sangre muerta que corría por mis venas. Recobre un poco la compostura y subí a las habitaciones, vi la recamara de mis padres limpia y ordenada me tope con una foto mía de bebe en el tocador, la mire y pensé por un momento ¿Cómo serian mis hijos, si pudiera tenerlos? ¿Cómo serian las cosas si solo hubiera .. hubiera…?

Los hubiera nos existen para ti mas bella me dijo mi conciencia. Decidí aceptar su consejo y camine con rumbo a mi habitación. Me recosté en mi cama, casi había olvidado lo que era dormir en mi cama, mire las fotos que había en un álbum en mi buró, y vi una foto que me llamo mucho la atención, era renne y charlie en la cocina, no era una foto tan fuera de lo común, lo único fuera de lo común, lo único que no había visto hace mucho tiempo, era la mirada de mis padres, el como se veían el uno al otro, solo se podía explicar esa mirada con cuatro letras. Amor, el más puro y simple amor.

El dolor era grande y comencé a sentir como las grietas de mi alma se comenzaban a abrí sin aviso alguno. Decidí salir de ahí antes de que terminara de ahogar de recuerdos; recorrí toda la casa, el sótano, el baño todo. Después salí al patio trasero, pero algo que jamás había estado, algo que jamás creí ver en mi casa, algo que estaba absolutamente segura que no estaba ahí, eran esas rosas. Esas rosas príncipe negro que tanto me gustaban, estaban esparcidas por todo le jardín trasero. Dándome una vista en realidad hermosa. Comencé a caminar entre el pequeño camino que había hasta que decidí sentarme entre ellas. ¿Cómo es posible? Las mire y toque una que otra. Estaba tan maravillada por esto que no me di cuenta de una presencia delante de la puerta de entrada al jardín donde yo estaba, una presencia tan imponente que al instante tuve que activar mí escudo. Tenia miedo de mirar, pero sabia quien era, tenia miedo de ver sus ojos y no saber que pasara, porque a pesar de todo siempre lo ame y lo amare, pero el daño era grande demasiado grande, los recuerdos malos se podría decir que eran mas que los buenos. Pero si antes lo había visto ahora también podré, así que poco a poco levante la mirada y lo vi, parado en todo su esplendor mirándome, con esa mirada que ya para mi sorpresa no era carmesí sino dorada como la mía, su pelo habitual alborotado, sus brazos fuertes debajo de esa camisola gris, sus piernas cubiertas por un pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos negros, su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, temí cuando poco a poco se comenzó a acercar a mi, con pasos lentos como pensando que en cualquier momento podría desaparecer. Cuando llego hasta mi intento tocar mi rostro pero mi escudo se lo impidió, si mirada se volvió de la sorpresa a la tristeza cuando me dijo mientras se sentaba frente a mí.

**-sigues sin confiar en mi ¿cierto?**

Yo no sabia que responder, por un lado estaba la sorpresa de encontrarlo aquí en donde era mi casa, y por otro estaba el remolino de sensaciones que tenia en mi interior. Pero decidí contestarle de una vez.

**-cierto.**

Jure que casi podía ver la agonía en sus ojos, tenia preguntas y quería respuestas asi que le dije.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**

El me sonrío con esa sonrisa torcida que siempre ame, pero que ahora no podía ver de nuevo.

**-digamos que me he dedicado a poblar este jardín con estas hermosas rosas.**

Mientras decía eso no despegaba los ojos de mí ni por un segundo así que le dije.

**-¿tu? ¿Por qué?**

**-porque te amo, y a ti te gustaban mucho estas rosas.**

Me puse de pie de inmediato y el también lo hizo.

**-¿tu también has estado cuidando el pueblo?**

-si

Eso me sorprendió mucho así que le dije.

**-vaya, nunca me lo habría esperado.**

El me miraba detenidamente y me dijo.

-**no te culpo, la imagen que te deje de mi no fue la mejor que digamos, pero bella…**

**-Edward, me tengo que ir.**

**-bella espera**

Su mirada se volvió suplicante y por un momento las barreras pensaron en caerse, pero use todo mi control para evitarlo.

**-Edward, yo jamás espere encontrarte, así que no..**

**-bella solo escúchame, y si es mucho pedir tal vez podrías bajar tu escudo.**

**-Edward yo creo que no tenemos nada de que hablar, y no podré bajar mi escudo entiéndeme.**

El bajo su mirada y me dijo.

**-te entiendo**

De pronto me miro y sus manos quisieron tocarme pero se toparon con el escudo y las dejo ahí.

**-he estado esperando un año verte, un año de agonía para mi. Más de una vez pensé en ir a buscarte y mandar al diablo todo; pero no podía…. Después de todo no podía seguir haciendo mi voluntad contigo bella,**

Esas palabras, cada una de las que me decía se quedaron grabadas otra vez como acero en mí.

**-Edward, mi vida ahora esta en paz… yo no..**

**-¿eres feliz?**

Lo medite y por un momento pensé en decirle que si; que era extremadamente feliz y dichosa, pero de que serviría hacerlo si no me podía engañar a mi misma.

**-no.**

**-vuelve bella, vuelve por favor, no sabes que caro he pagado estar sin ti. Por favor vuelve. Te amo más que a nadie por favor.**

**-Edward, por favor, no puedo… no estoy lista yo no.. Debo irme.**

El bajo sus manos de mi escudo y me miro, sus ojos eran tan suplicantes cuando me dijo.

**-bella solo.. por favor solo déjame sentirte una ultima vez.**

Sabia a lo que se refería, por un lado no quiera hacerlo por miedo a lo que pasara, pero por el otro lo deseaba tanto como el. Así que mande al diablo mi miedo por un minuto y baje el escudo. Edward al sentir que no estaba el escudo, su mano comenzó a tocar lentamente mi mejilla, y en menos de un segundo me tenía abrazada fuertemente. Yo le correspondí el abrazo, y de repente lo sentí susurrar en mi oído.

**-siempre serás mi bella.**

No lo pude soportar más así que yo también le dije.

**-y tu siempre serás mi Edward.**

Me miro y acuno mi rostro entre sus manos para después besarme tierna y lentamente, casi podía sentir la desesperación de el por llevar las cosas mas lejos no podía negar que yo también lo quería, pero no estaba lista, solo sabia que este beso me lastimaría el alma después. Así que lentamente me separe de el le di un beso en la frente y le dije.

**-no se que será de mi vida ahora Edward, solo se que las heridas aun sangran, pero te amo Edward, por eso tengo que alejarme, porque no podría volver contigo sintiéndome así.**

**-lose bella, ¿recuerdas que te dije que te esperare? Pues eso no ha cambiado en lo absoluto, te amo y siempre lo hare.**

Me deshice de su abrazo y con todo el dolor que habitaba en mi comencé a caminar en hacia el bosque donde sabia que estaban luke y rosalie cazando.

Pero antes de perderlo por completo de vista, mire por mi hombro y podía sentir su mirada aun en mi, su mirada llena de amor, su mirada que me decía que me daría todo el tiempo que necesitara, solo que yo no sabia si era cuestión de tiempo o de razón, solo sabia que amaba a Edward, lo amaba tanto que me dolía hasta la medula.

Talvez sea una idiota por dejarlo, pero seria aun mas idiota regresar con el sintiéndome rota todavía, el amor no es cuestión de volver solo por las cosas lindas que hacen por uno. Es cuestión de momentos, de momentos compartidos, de momentos donde dos personas se demuestran amor, de momentos que aun no estoy lista para poder vivir junto a el…..

_**FIN.**_

* * *

**_¿QUE LES PARECIOO? _**

**_PRIMERO QUE NADA QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LEYERON MI FIC Y DEJARON REVIEWS, PERO TAMBIEN QUIERO AGRADECERLES A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE NO ME DEJARON UNO TAMBIEN SE LOS QUIERO AGRADECER, PORQUE SE TEMARON SU TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTE FIC.._**

**_HAN SIDO 25 DIAS O TALVEZ MAS EN LOS CUALES ME LA EN PASADO DE LO MEJOR, ANSIOSA POR ESCRIBIR UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ANSIOSA POR VER SUS COMENTARIOS..._**

**_EN VERDAD SE LOS AGRADEZCOO..=)_**

**_AHORA,... TALVEZ A ALGUNOS NO LES GUSTO ESTE FINAL PERO QUIERO DECIRLES QUE DESDE QUE ESCRIBI ESTE FIC YO TENIA EN MENTE ESTE FINAL, HE LEIDO CIENTOS Y CIENTOS DE HISTORIAS DONDE EDWARD LE HACE TANTAS PORQUERIAS A BELLA Y AL FINAL ELLA LO PERDONA..QUIERO DECIR ¿COMO PERDONAR A ALGUIEN QUE TE TRATO COMO BASURA TANTO TIEMPO, Y LEUGO TE METIO EN UN CALABOZO POR UN AÑO,? NO SE USTDES PERO YO NO LO ARIA.._**

**_ENFIN DESEO EN VERDAD QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO._**

**_Y TE AGRADEZCO MUCHO A TI QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ESTO:)_**

**_AHORAA SI.. PUEDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS.. Y DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO_**

**_LES GUSTO EL FINAL?_**

**_SECUELA TALVEZ?_**

**_USTEDES OPINEN_**

**_Y RECUERDEN LOSQUIERE_**

**_MEMORIESCULLEN._**


	26. NOTA DEL AUTOR hola

ANTES DE QUE AFILEN SUS ARMAS POR PENSAR Q ESTEE ERA UN CAPITULO, SIENTO DECEPCIONARLOS PERO IGUAL CREO QUE LES AGRADARA LO QUE LES DIRE.=)

ESTOY DE VUELTA.!

HOLA DE NUEVO…

Después de tanto pero tanto pero tanto tanto tanto tiempo sin subir un capitulo..

Déjenme decirle que antes que nada, estoy muy feliz, porque hace demasiado tiempo que no entraba a fanfiction y me di cuenta que siguen dejándome reviews.

Estoy muy feliz y agradecida que lean esta historia aun cuando ya acabo..aSI ES CARMESI COMO TU AMOR ACABO. Siento mucho si les di una idea equivocada en el ultimo capitulo pero en verdad siento que esa historia dio todo lo que tenia que dar, una continuación seria como atentar a la idea que tenia planteada para sa historia desde el principio; además creo que muchos no queremos que bella vuelva con un patan como Edward. En fin esa historia era magnifica, con errores pero me encanto y sigo pensando que es muy buena jjejeje xD

Enfin ahora el palto fuerte… CAN CAN CAN CAN..!

Marioneta de tu destino.

Antes que nada ustedes saben que odio a las bella's frágiles y que se dejan doblar, pero en esta historia mas bien en una buena parte de esta historia tendremos a una bella asi.

Pero descuiden el cambio de esta bella será radical con una gran recompensa al final. Un Edward desalmado (que por cierto lo prefiero asi). Grandes amigos, y mucho pero mucho DRAMA.. YA SABEN YO SOY LA QUEEN DRAMA.. JEJEJ

ESTEN MUY PENDIENTES PORQUE PRONTO MUUUY PRONTO SUBIRE UN PEQUEÑO BOCADO DISFRAZADO CON EL NOMBRE DE INTRODUCCION..!

ESPEROO QUE ESTA HISTORIA QUE LES TRAIGA LE AGRADE EN VERDAD..:)

Y RECUERDEN..

Los quiere

_MEMORIESCULLEN._


End file.
